Jane Eyre: A Twist of Destiny
by April D. Wade
Summary: What if Jane did not flee from Thornfield? What if Rochester was the victim of Bertha and her brother's vicious plot? What if Rochester decided to pursue a means to obtain his freedom from Bertha and what if Jane were in a position to help him end his torment and misery, as well as helping secure the happiness that they both so rightly deserve to find in their love for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The first sensation that I realized was that of coldness. Somewhere, in the, now, numb recesses of my mind, I dimly recalled thinking of how a mere short time before, that, despite the crisp chill of the day, I couldn't help but feel a warmth throughout my being. However, that thought seemed as if it took place more than a lifetime ago and had belonged to a completely different person, a person who had believed that she was going to have her dreams of love and happiness fulfilled. I stepped to the full length mirror to study my reflection before my eyes slid to the small, ornate clock on the dressing table; had it really only been no more than two hours since I had glanced into this same pane of glass and allowed myself the luxury of thinking that love, something I had never hoped to experience, had managed to draw forth the beauty that my Edward had insisted I possessed. The realization that I could no more afford the luxury of thinking of the man that I had pledged my hand, my heart and my love to in marriage as _MINE _forced me to also realize that the veil of beauty, so apparent when I had believed so earnestly in the existence of love, had slipped away.

I slowly began removing the costume of my hopes and dreams as images of what had transpired began flooding through my mind in rapid succession. I couldn't help but see everything so clearly, although I wished with all of my heart that I could simply push those same images from my mind. Removing the lace gloves from my hands, I couldn't help but look down and feel the knifing pain in my heart at the realization that, despite having never felt its touch on my skin, the absence of the small, golden circle that Edward had so carefully laid upon the minister's open Bible was something that I couldn't help but keenly feel. Removing the veil from my hair, I found tears sliding from my eyes, down my cheeks as a chill ran down my spine at the recollection of the look of chilled ice that was reflected in Edward's eyes as Mr Briggs and Mr. Mason had hurried into the church to declare that an impediment to our marriage, in the form of a wife, existed.

Without realizing I had done so, I found myself divested of my wedding garb and stepping into my plain, governess frock. Carefully and reverently, I folded my wedding clothes and placed them on the top of the credenza just under the window of my room. Falling into the arm chair near the window, my mind, like a rambunctious puppy, refused to obey as it continued playing out the earlier events, continuing on its course to feed the flames of my misery and heartbreak with more fuel as I recalled Edwards stern demand of Mr. Briggs when he had entered the church to cast his accusation that he had been married in Spanish Town, Jamaica, some fifteen years prior as he held a marriage license;

"That document may say that I WAS married, but it doesn't say that the woman named is still living."

The look of condemnation that Mr. Briggs wore only intensified as he ventured;

"She was as of three months ago and I have a witness whose testimony you can hardly contradict."

I knew that Edward's temper was at the point of exploding when he challenged hotly;

"Then produce him or go to Hell."

Although the initial shock of the accusation had sent waves of fear coursing throughout my being, I had still felt confidence that all was a horrible mistake and that Edward would quickly put everything to right. After all, he had been able to bring the miracle of love into my life, to make me feel wanted, cherished, desired and as if I were the most beautiful woman in the world, at least in his eyes; so I had every belief that righting this situation was well within his capabilities. At the sound of footsteps on the stone floor of the church I turned to find Mr. Mason, the guest whom I had helped nurse after he had suffered an attack of some type during his visit three months prior. I glanced at Edward and felt myself go cold and numb as the look of determination so evident in his eyes earlier, changed to a look of defeat as he approached Mr. Mason to demand what he had to say for himself and the situation.

Staring out the window, I couldn't help but wonder how I had managed the walk back to Thornfield from the small church, especially given the pain that seemed to consume my being when Edward told the minister to close his book that there would be no wedding and, instead, ordered that everyone follow him back to Thornfield to meet his wife. I can only assume that my body was moving out of habit and automatic reflex as Edward took my hand to drag me with him back to the hall and up the stairs to the door that had been such a mystery since my arrival. The only clue that I had ever had as to the contents of the room behind the portal was that it was some type of sanctuary for Grace Poole, however, as he turned the key in the lock and led the way in, I realized that Grace was not the one responsible for all of the terrible things that had happened over the past months; the fire in Edward's room, the attack on Mr. Mason and the spiteful tearing of the veil that Edward had gifted me with for our wedding.

The look of shock on Grace's aged features confirmed that her charge receiving visitors was not something usual in their daily routine. I couldn't help but stare at the creature, for surely she resembled a creature more than a woman, as Edward spoke;

"This, lady and gentlemen, is my 'wife', Bertha Mason Rochester."

Despite my own shock and pain, it was impossible not to see how affected the others present were by what they were now witnessing. Quietly, I stepped to the side of the door, unable to trust my voice to speak, I chose to remain silent as Edward addressed Grace;

"Good Day, Grace and how is your charge today?"

Eyeing the group assembled, the puzzlement of the situation apparent in her eyes, Grace gave a slight curtsy as she offered;

"She seems a bit agitated, Sir, but not overly so."

Unable to draw my eyes away from the woman, I found my heart breaking even more, not merely for my own sorrow but for the torment that my darling heart must have and still was suffering. I was able to determine that, despite the appearance of her disheveled and tangled fall of long hair that lent the look of wildness to her appearance as well as the obvious neglect of her appearance, that she must have been an attractive woman in her youth. However, she appeared as if she were more like a wild, demented creature of some sort then as if she were a human female. ;/p I can only assume that my thoughts were showing in my face and that she was able, in her madness, to fathom what was running through my mind, for before I realized it, the creature flew from her perch on the bench beneath the window towards me, her hair and eyes wild as she held her fingers raised and curled as if they were claws. My mind, unable to comprehend what I was witnessing, refused to send my body into movement, something that found me frozen where I stood, dimly, I realized that I was certain to become this mad woman's victim. However, having been on guard, Edward moved swiftly to place himself between the creature and myself to ensure my safety and protection as he grappled with her and was finally able to subdue her with the help of Mr. Briggs and Grace. Once he was certain that Grace had her charge sufficiently restrained, Edward rose to turn a heated glare upon his earlier accusers;

"And THAT, gentlemen, is my _wife. _It wasn't until after I had married her that I learned she came from a family RIPE with insanity as evidenced by the fact that her mother was an inmate of a insane asylum, something that was kept from me until well after the nuptials had been spoken. My marriage had been arranged by my father and older brother for the sake of a dowry to see my father's fortunes advanced. I had no sooner arrived in Jamaica when I was whisked off to make her acquaintance, we were never allowed to converse with each other. She was dressed up in all of her finery and paraded in front of me, advertised as a chaste and whole woman, something that I quickly learned was not the case, however, by the time that I learned of this, it was too late because her madness was known."

Turning towards Mr. Mason, he approached the man with a smile full of malicious sarcasm as he raised his voice in a sarcastic tone full of condemnation;

"And I have my good friend, Richard Mason, to thank for the 'gift' of introducing me to his sister. Don't I, Richard?"

I could see the fear in the man's eyes as the space between them closed, however, Edward simply offered a slight humorless laugh as he shook his head;

"Don't worry, Richard. I would sooner strike a woman as I would to strike you."

With that he turned towards me as the look in his eyes changed to one of love, sadness, regret and heart wrenching pain before admitting;

"And this, this young girl who stands so quiet and grim before the mouth of Hell, this girl who had no idea that she had agreed to join her life to that of a deceptive wretch, this is what I wished to share my life with. Now, if you still wish to do so then judge me, but remember, judge not, lest ye be judged."

Finding myself unable to bare anymore of what was in front of me, I simply lowered my head before turning towards the door and leaving the room. As I made my way towards my own room, I could hear the hurried footfalls on the steps behind me, although I had hoped to the contrary, I knew that the steps were in pursuit of my escape. However, I couldn't help but feel some slight relief as I realized that, rather than Edward, it was Mr. Briggs as he offered;

"Miss Eyre, you are, of course, in no way accountable for what has taken place and I'm quite certain that your uncle shall be quite relieved to hear that."

Despite the situation, my curiosity was peaked at the mention of my uncle. Turning to face the solicitor, I demanded;

"My uncle, what do you know of my uncle?"

Motioning towards a bench, Mr. Briggs waited until I sat before explaining;

"You see Miss Eyre, I happen to be your uncle's solicitor here in England and, as it so happens, Mr. Mason is an acquaintance of your uncle's as well, through their business dealings. Mr. Mason had stopped in Madeira to inquire after a proposal and to inquire into Mr. Eyre's health and when your uncle mentioned the letter that he had received from you regarding your planned marriage to Mr. Rochester, Mr. Mason, apprised your uncle as to the true nature of the situation, he begged Mr. Mason to hasten back to England and to seek my assistance in stopping Mr. Rochester's plans."

Although I knew that I should have been relieved to have been rescued from a fraudulent marriage, I couldn't help but feel a knifing pain at the realization that my letter to my uncle in Madeira had been the catalyst for what had taken place today. Glancing to Mr. Briggs, I speculated;

"I suppose I should see about going to my uncle if he is as ill as that."

Mr. Briggs simply shook his head as advised;

"That would not be wise, Miss Eyre, your uncle would, more than likely, pass before you reached Madeira. I think that it best that you wait until I contact you before planning such a journey."

With that, he withdrew an envelope from his attache to place into my hands as he explained;

"Your uncle, worried over your circumstances, instructed me to ensure that you had proper funds. Inside that envelope you will find the sum of one hundred pounds as well as a letter of credit drawn on an account that your uncle had me set up for you at the bank in London. Should you need to draw on the credit, simply present the letter. Your uncle as instructed me to oversee the account for you and to make certain that your needs are sufficiently met."

I couldn't help but notice the look of regret in the man's eyes as he offered;

"Miss Eyre, although I was only doing my duty in what I did today, I am very sorry for what you are suffering. To be honest with you, I feel sympathy for Mr. Rochester as well; his was a union that never should have been and were it not for her madness, he may well have been easily rid of her once his father passed, especially given the reputation that she possessed. But, given her mental state, the courts would not have held her responsible for her behavior."

I found my thoughts discontinued as I realized that darkness had begun its descent and I had no candle or lamp ready to light. I attempted to clear my throat and found it rather dry and sore, no doubt from the tears that I had shed and had tried to keep from shedding, however, I found that, given that I was not expected to have still been in occupancy of my room, my water pitcher had not been refilled. I knew that I could no longer seclude myself in the sanctuary of my room, so to that end, I cautiously unlocked and opened my door to make my way to the kitchen, hopefully, unnoticed.

It quickly became apparent that my hopes of going unnoticed in the dark hallway were not to be realized as I found myself stumbling over something in my path. I would have fallen had a pair of strong, familiar arms not reached out of the dark to encircle my body and prevent me from falling to the floor. I could only close my eyes in an attempt to strengthen my resolve as I heard his voice, full of sorrow state;

"At last, you've decided to leave the sanctuary of your room."

Remaining silent, I gained my balance to step away from him as I found myself leaning against a hallway table. Leaning over me, Edward lit a taper on the table before placing his hands on my shoulders as he offered;

"Jane, you know that I never meant to hurt you."

Before I could contemplate a response, he offered;

"I know that I'm a scoundrel, I know that I should have told you, but I was afraid that if I told you I would lose you, and I couldn't bare the thought of not having you with me."

I wanted badly to say something, to say anything about the situation, but everything around me seemed so surreal that I didn't feel I could trust my mind or my words. However, my continued silence was something that seemed to add to his already frustrated state, something evident as he harshly demanded;

"Jane, for God's sake, say something; yell at me, strike me, curse at me. I most surely deserve it and whatever else you can think of."

Despite the fact that I knew I should be very angry with him, I simply couldn't handle anything more. I had cried more in the hours in my room then what I could remember crying in my life's entirety. Although I felt that I were numb and beyond anything more when it came to my grief, I knew when I felt his arms around me, that what I had felt wasn't nearly the full depth of pain that was still contained in my heart and soul. Finally, despite the waves of despair as well as the strange, swirling feeling in my mind, I braced myself as I turned to face him;

"If it would help ease your own pain and misery at this moment, I would more than gladly give you the tongue lashing that you feel you deserve. However, the reason that I've not offered such a spectacle is because I am exhausted and I don't feel very well."

I had not realized just what reserve of strength my declaration had used. Although it soon became apparent as the last thing that I remembered was the alarm on Edward's face as his eyes widened in concern just before I felt myself being swept up into his arms before feeling as if I were being engulfed in a fog of blackness. I am not certain as to how long I was unconscious, the next thing that I remember was hearing Edward's voice as if it were distant, calling my name in a pleading tone full of concern;

"Jane, Jane, please my little love, open your eyes."

As my eyes opened, I could see the depth of love and concern in Edwards as he begged;

"Jane, sweetheart, is there anything that I can get for you?"

I allowed my eyes to roam the area and realized that I was lying on my own bed before I offered a slight nod before requesting;

"Yes, some water please."

Offering a slight shake of his head, Edward advised;

"I shall be back in just a moment."

Before I had barely realized that he had left the room, he quickly returned with a decanter and small glass. Pouring the liquid into the glass he sat on the bed next to me to place his arm behind my shoulders to raise me to a sitting position and bringing the glass to my lips he ordered;

"Sip this, Jane. It will help."

Taking a small sip and then another, I began to feel the fog and blackness lift from my mind. He must have realized that I was feeling a little better as he placed the glass on the bedside table before turning towards me;

"Do you feel a little better now?"

At my nod, he cleared his throat as he offered;

"Jane, I never meant to deceive you, but I was very frightened that I would lose you. I wanted and still want you to be with me, to be by my side and to be my wife."

Closing my eyes as the knife of pain twisted in my heart at his statement, I turned to look into his eyes. Despite the honesty and sincerity of his words present in their dark depths, I could only shake my head in sorrow before observing softly;

"How can I be your wife, Sir, when you presently have a wife."

Although I had not intended my statement to do so, I could see that my words had inflicted pain upon him by the look of injury that crossed his features as he vowed;

"That _creature_, Jane, is not my wife. She was never my wife, not in the proper sense of the word."

While my heart ached for his pain, I found that I could only shake my head as I reminded him;

"You and she exchanged vows in a church and before God, that makes her your wife, Sir."

I found myself facing his anger, not at myself, but rather with the situation as he abruptly rose from the bed before grasping my arms to pull me to stand in front of him as he demanded harshly;

"DO NOT CALL HER MY WIFE!"

Seeking to calm his temper, I could only stammer;

"But, Sir."

But, rather than easing his ire, I only seemed to increase it as he pulled me closer to issue;

"EDWARD! MY NAME IS EDWARD, JANE, NOT _SIR._"

Giving a slight shake to my body, he ordered;

"SAY IT, JANE, SAY MY NAME!"

Although every fiber of my being knew that he would never harm me, rather that he would place himself in harm's way to protect my person, I still found myself quivering in fear as I attempted to swallow the emotion back down as I timidly offered;

"Edward."

Having seemed to satisfied his demand, I could see reason beginning to return to his eyes as she raked his eyes up and down my frame to realize that I was shaking. Regret quickly replaced his earlier look of agitation as he softened his hold on my arms to gently push me back to sit on the side of the bed as he begged;

"Dear God, Jane, I am so sorry. I would never, could never harm you; surely you know that."

I could only nod slightly before admitting;

"Yes, Si..."

At the look on his face, one more of desperate pain than frustration, I found myself correcting;

"I know, Edward. I know that you would readily place yourself between me and anything that would harm me."

Closing his eyes in relief of my realization, he pleaded;

"I know that I have no right asking this, not after what I have put you through today, but I beg of you, please allow me to explain."

I clasped my hands in my lap as I offered;

"Go on."

I could see that he was bracing himself as he pulled a chair closer to the bed before bracing his arms on his knees as he leaned forward to look me in the face as he began his tale;

"You know of how I came to marry the _woman _upstairs and my reasons for bringing her, here, to Thornfield, but what you don't know is that the reason that I was willing to remain shackled to her was because I had, since the death of my mother when I was young, resolved myself to a life of misery."

Rising from his chair to venture to the windows, he braced his arm on the frame as he stared out into the darkness, hopeful that an answer might, somehow, reveal itself. I sat silent, allowing him to continue, unimpeded;

"I was fully prepared to live as I had been living at this same time a year ago, ensuring that she was as cared for as possible and searching the globe in the hopes of finding, at least, some form of distraction from the hellish torment that occupies the rooms upstairs. Little did I know that, on one of my infrequent visits here, would I find the answer to my salvation."

He turned from the window to cross the space of the room to, once more, occupy the chair in front of me as his features softened at his recollections;

"Never in my wildest imaginings did I think that the little wood nymph who spooked my horse would hold the key to that place inside of myself that I thought had been turned to hardened stone over these last years."

Taking my hands in his, I couldn't help but marvel at the bright sparkle that was making his eyes shine as he continued;

"I tried so desperately hard to deny that, after my fevered travels throughout the whole of Europe and my attempts to lose myself in whatever distractions were available so that I might forget what tormenting hell awaited me here, I had somehow managed to find the very thing that I thought I never would; love and happiness. The irony of the fact that I found it in the same place where I also found torment and misery seemed something of a miracle to me. None the less, find it I did in a mere slip of a girl who cared not one whit for my money, position or what I could give her, save my love; more over, my lack of physical attractiveness was something that never phased her in the least because she looked beyond my outer shell and judged me by, instead, what is in here."

With that he brought my hand up to his chest and held it firmly over his heart to emphasize his point. More than anything, I wanted to return the gesture and demand if he had not realized how he had saved me at well, more than saved me, he had awoken the part of myself that I never even knew had existed. Edward had shown me that I mattered, that I had as much right to happiness as any other person in the world. The look on my face must have betrayed my thoughts, because he clutched my hand tighter as he beseeched;

"I can see your thoughts in your eyes, Jane. You have many talents my love, but concealing your inner confidences from me is not among the list of those talents you possess. What is it that you are thinking, Jane, tell me."

Not wishing to rouse his ire, I preceded cautiously as I asked;

"Edward, why did you not tell me about her?"

Releasing my hands he spread his own in a pleading manner before entreating;

"Jane, my little darling, I was wrong not to have explained my plight to you, but I was too afraid of losing you to take the chance. I beg you, don't hold that against me."

Glancing towards the fireplace, I could see that a fire had been lit and realized that Edward must have done so when he brought me back into the room after my collapse. Collecting my thoughts, I faced him once more before venturing;

"I do not hold it against you, but you realize that, not only, did you deny me a choice in the matter, but you deceived me."

As he held his head down in a shameful manner, I felt that I needed to press my case as I demanded;

"Edward, did you not think what sort of consequences we would have faced had we married, under these circumstances?"

Lifting his head quickly, a pleading look in his eyes, he admitted;

"I did not think of consequences because no one, save, Mason, knew of Bertha's connection to me. Even Grace Poole thought that she had simply been hired to look after someone that I was being charitable towards, although I'm quite certain that she and even Mrs. Fairfax had their suspicions that she was Adele's mother."

Despite my love for him, as well as the pain I felt for his circumstances, I felt my own irritation rising at the realization of what his admission inferred as I could only stare at him in disbelief as I demanded;

"So, by your own admissions, you simply believed that you would never be found out and we would be married with no repercussions."

The look of shock on his face reminded me of the night that his bed curtains had been lit afire, as if I had doused him, once more, with a cold ewer of water. I could see the sobering effect my words had on his reasoning, more so as he spoke softly;

"Jane, I never wanted to deceive you, I swear to you. I would have told you all after we had been married for a year and a day."

I could only close my eyes in painful contemplation before I found myself shaking my head in frustration of his statement as I pointed out;

"You say that you would have told me once we had been married for a year and a day? However, the fact that you seem to ignore is that we would not have been properly wed, not in the eyes of the law nor in the eyes of God. I would have been considered little more than a mistress, did you not think of that, or did you simply not care? And what of any children that we might have had, did you not consider what would have befallen them had this been brought to light had our wedding not been stopped?"

I must admit that the look of pained consideration that I saw on his features found me feeling remorse for the harness with which I had spoken, more so after he slid from the chair to fall to his knees in front of me before taking my hands in his own as he swore;

"Jane, my love, to me, WE would have been properly wed. OURS would have been what God meant a marriage between a man and woman who truly love each other to be. In the eyes of God WE would have been married and YOU would have been my true wife, not that _creature_ in the rooms above us. As far as any children that we would have had, and as far as I am concerned, will still have, would and will have every advantage that is at my disposal to give them."

I found myself lowering my head in sadness before lifting it to look into his dark eyes, despite the deception that he had attempted, I could see the sincerity in his eyes that he truly felt as if ours would have been the marriage recognized in the eyes of God, even if not in the eyes of man or law. I found myself softening as I tried to gently explain my point;

"Edward, don't you understand? I appreciate your logic and what you are saying, but surely you must realize that, even had we been married in church today, had we been discovered at a later point, you would have been convicted as a bigamist and I would have been labeled as a mistress and if we had any children at that point, they would have been labeled as illegitimate."

A sudden thought struck me as I recalled his earlier statement regarding the subject of children as well as the realization of the implications of that statement. I could not help but ask in disbelief;

"Edward, what did you mean when you said; 'as far are you're concerned, will still have', in reference to children?"

I understood his meaning all to clearly by the look he now wore as he explained;

"Jane, my sweetheart, surely you know that this changes nothing between us. Nothing can change my love for you, or my wanting you to spend your life with me, by my side."

I could only close my eyes as I swallowed the pain that had found it's way into my throat as I wet my dry lips before speaking;

"I cannot stay, everything has changed and I have to change with it."

I knew that, given his passionate nature, Edward would take the news of my intentions far from well, however, in my heart and soul I knew that there was no other choice for me but to leave Thornfield, it was not a decision that I had come to easily, but it was one that I knew I must adhere to. My only true fear was that he would mistake my reasons for wanting to leave, to accuse me of being mercenary, when the truth of the matter was that my desire to leave was for the love that we shared for each other. I did not want our love to degenerate into something dark, clandestine and taboo. My greatest fear was that, were I to stay, I would soon be labeled no better than a mistress and that he would soon find himself resentful of my presence for the scandal that it would cause in his life.

True to my prediction, he rose from his position to his full height, which was considerable, to demand;

"Jane, the only thing that has changed is the knowledge of Bertha's existence, nothing else has changed. If anything, the only thing that has changed, at least for me, is that I love you more now than I did previously, if that were possible."

Despite his words, I could see the thought forming in his mind as he speculated;

"Unless of course, the love that you professed to have for me has changed, or if there was, in fact, no love and you were simply eager to covet the title of Mrs. Rochester and the mistress of Thornfield."

Lifting my eyes to meet his, I charged hotly;

"How can you, of all people, accuse me of that? You know that my love was for you and not for what you possess."

Lowering himself to sit on his heels as he searched my eyes before demanding;

"Then what has changed, Jane."

Although I tried not to allow them to do so, tears fell from my eyes as I pleaded;

"Everything, everything has changed. I cannot remain here at Thornfield, I must leave."

As the thought occurred me, I observed;

"And Adele, she isn't safe with that woman in this house."

Shaking his head, he sought to assure me;

"You need not worry about Adele, she will leave for school tomorrow as planned and once she has left then we will leave as well since all of the arrangements have already been made. We shall still travel as we planned, Jane."

I could only look at my hands, clasped in my lap as I asked softly;

"And what shall I be traveling as, your mistress, Mr. Rochester?"

His face seemed to take on a look of puzzled disbelief as he offered;

"Of course not, Jane. We shall simply say that you are my wife and when we're away from England we shall be married, I know how much being married means to you, surely you must know that I would never deny you that. I want you to be my wife."

I could only stare at him in disbelief as I denied;

"But, I cannot be your wife, even if we were to marry in another country it would still not be legal and we would be committing a mortal sin."

Wiping the tears from my eyes as I shook my head as I realized aloud;

"There is only one solution; I must leave Thornfield, I cannot stay."

Rising, he sat next to me on the edge of my bed as he took my hand in his before stating;

"Jane, you cannot hate me so."

Turning, I couldn't help myself from placing my hand on his cheek, something that he seemed want to cherish as he placed his own, much larger, hand over mine as I vowed;

"I do not hate you, but I cannot remain here either, it would be wrong."

He brought my hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss on my palm before shaking his head;

"Please tell me, my stubborn little sweetheart, what harm you're remaining here, remaining with me is doing to anyone? We are hurting no one, Bertha cares not one whit for me, even when she had some presence of mind she did not care, so she is not being robbed of affection. I cannot imagine that God will punish us for having found something so precious and rare as true and pure love. So who are we hurting by remaining with each other?"

I found myself mulling his inquiry over in my mind and could not help but ask those same questions of myself; _who_ would our remaining together harm? I knew that he worried not about the _friends_ whom had been guests here at the hall; indeed, he had confirmed that the prospect of never having to socially associate with those individuals was not one he found unpleasant. I had seen for myself that Bertha would not suffer for the want of affection, rather, she would just as soon rip his person to shreds as opposed to cherishing it. Although the church would certainly frown upon our relationship, I, no more than he could imagine God harboring ill will on our relationship, given that ours was a pure and true love.

As I pondered these thoughts, I dimly realized that Edward had placed his hand at the side of the column of my neck as I felt the gentle and soft caress of his fingers against my skin. Turning my head slightly to look into his eyes, I could see the hint of hope in their brilliant darkness, yet I could not bring myself to agree completely with his proposition. He must have interpreted my silence as hesitation, for he released my hand from his grasp before placing it along side my cheek as he ventured;

"Jane, surely, you cannot mean to abandon me, to thrust me back into the hellish void that you rescued me from."

I found my thoughts somewhat scattered as I noticed that the hand on my cheek had begun to softly and tenderly move, as if on their own accord, to caress the skin of my cheek before tracing a gentle and soft path from there to the hollow of my throat and the area of my collarbone exposed by the collar of my dress, as if he were tracing some sort of fascinating path. I closed my eyes in an attempt to gain control of my senses as best as possible, but Edward, seeing my struggle, retraced the path to my face and placed his finger under my chin as he softly caressed my lips with his thumb before offering softly;

"I've waited for my rescuer, my darling heart, to be sent to me, for YOU to be sent to me, Jane. And you were, you know, you were destined to save me, even when, little nymph that you are, you fell my horse in the lane, that had been as it was meant to be as well. I knew the first time that I looked into your beautiful, bright eyes that you were meant to be my salvation, the one that is the other half of myself and my soulmate."

I could feel the effect that his touch was having on my senses, yet I simply could not bring myself to stop him. There was no denying the fact that my heart and my soul were crying out for I wanted nothing more than to belong to him; completely. A part of me, the more cynical part, was trying to offer the argument that he was only trying to win his way by using my love and desire to cajole my agreement with his plans. Yet, my heart decried that I was being unjust in this assumption of his motives, for in my heart of hearts I knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that Edward's true purpose in his actions was not that of seducing me, it was simply the love in his heart crying out for a tangible, physical form of expressing the feelings that he possessed for me that ran so deeply and so passionately. In being truthful with myself, I must also admit that I felt so understanding of his plight because it was one that I was feeling just as keenly as he seemed to be. I could not help myself from tentatively placing my hand on his arm as I whispered;

"Mr. Rochester, Edward."

The look of hope that I had earlier seen in his eyes seemed to have changed to one of determination, yet, I could see another powerful emotion at he caught and held my gaze. Although I was unfamiliar with it, I knew, from the feelings that were stirring inside of my own soul, that his determination was, at that moment, paired with desire. Wordlessly, he turned towards me as he pulled me slightly forward, towards him before placing his mouth against my own; as I returned the kiss I found myself weakening . While this was not the first kiss that we had shared, the passion and desire that flowed between us was something that my body feeling as if it were melting as my breath seemed to be short and gasping.

I wasn't certain whether I should feel grateful or concerned that, ever able to read my thoughts, Edward gently pushed me backwards to lie on the bed. Leaning over me, I could once more feel the soft gentleness of his fingers against my skin as he resumed tracing the path he had earlier began. He took possession of my mouth with his own before lifting his head to look into my eyes as he brushed the backs of his fingers against the vulnerable skin of my throat to demand;

"Tell me that you do not love me, Jane, I dare you. Your desire for me is as tangible as mine if for you and it's not desire born of lustful want, but of our love and our need to give a part of ourselves to each other."

Lowering his head to capture my lips, he lifted his head once more before challenging;

"See, you cannot say it."

Swallowing hard in an effort to stave off the tears that threatened to start once more, I confessed;

"I will not say that I do not love you, for I shall love you until the day that I die and most likely beyond. But does not change our circumstance."

A slight smile of victory seemed to find it's way to his mouth just before he kissed me deeply before offering;

"Jane, my love, do you not realize that we are connected more deeply than possible to imagine? We are not two hearts, we are two halves of the same heart and one is not whole without the other."

Placing his arm under my shoulders, he held me close to his chest as he free hand continued stroking the skin on my face, neck and what of my chest was exposed by the neckline of my gown as he sought my lips again before demanding;

"Do you still believe that you should go your way in the world and I shall go mine?"

While every fiber of my being wanted nothing more than to simply surrender myself to both of our desires, I knew, that for the sake of both of our souls, I had to withstand that temptation and be strong for the both of us. I did not want the beauty of our love to be tarnished by our desire for each other in a moment's weakness of temptation. Covering his hand with my own, I shook my head as I vowed;

"I must leave Thornfield, sir."

I could see that the word 'sir' had the effect of a harsh slap as he took my hand in his own before demanding;

"How can someone who is so soft and yielding."

Then, rolling away from me to lie on his back as he withdrew his arm, he finished his statement;

"Also possess such a stubborn nature that is like an iron fist?"

I wasn't certain as to which emotion I felt more; relief or regret. Logically, I felt relief that our passions had been placed in check, however, I would be deceiving myself if I were to say that I was not regretful to no longer be held close within his embrace. As I gathered my thoughts I turned my head to notice that his face had now taken on a look of deep consideration before he noticed my perusal and, as if spurred to action, he quickly rose from the mattress before grasping my hand to pull me to a sitting position as he paced back and forth before resuming his place in the chair he had earlier occupied to offer;

"Jane, I do understand your logic, although I am not happy about it because it means my misery, I understand why you do not feel as if you can live with a man already married, at least in the eyes of the law. But tell me, would you have such qualms about being the wife of a divorced man?"

I found that I could only stare at him in disbelief before demanding;

"But, you said that you were unable to divorce her."

Nodding, he clarified;

"I was unable to divorce her; in Jamaica. You must remember, my darling, Jamaica is a country steeped in Catholicism and divorce was not possible, only an annulment and that I could not get because of the doctors having discovered that she was mad by that time, as well as the knowledge that she was no longer a virgin. Unfortunately, I was unable to prove that our marriage had not been consummated, so obtaining an annulment was not an option."

As I processed his words, I looked into his eyes to question;

"Edward, why did you not seek to divorce her before now?"

He must have seen the suspicion in my eyes for he sought to assure me;

"Jane, it's not because I did not want to be rid of her. In blunt honesty, I did not seek this route sooner because I thought that any hopes I had of happiness had faded many years ago, I simply resigned myself to the idea of my life being nothing but misery until God saw fit to end it. Then, when you came into my life and brought light and happiness, something I had never hoped for, with you, I'm afraid that my determination to make you mine overrode my good sense, I can never make up the pain that I have caused you and what I have put your through, but I see now that what I should have done was begun the proceedings and presented my case to you."

I could only shake my head in confusion before confessing;

"But, Edward, you haven't told me, why do you think that it would possible now to get your 'connection' dissolved now, here in England?"

Realizing that he had gotten off track, he quickly offered;

"Right, I'm sorry, Jane, I'm afraid that I lost sight of the topic at hand. Anyway, what makes it possible is that, since we have had no 'issue' from our union and given her, now proven, violent nature I can seek an annulment from the church. I've known the Vicar my entire life and I'm certain that he would help my cause."

Turning to stare into the fire, I found myself contemplating his theory, I was not shocked when he demanded;

"What is it that you are thinking, Janet?"

I couldn't deny that his idea did give me hope that we would, indeed, be able to share our lives together, however, I also knew that we would yet have obstacles to overcome. Taking a deep steadying breath, I admitted my fears;

"Edward, dearest, I want nothing more than to be able to spend my life with you, and as to whether or not I would be willing to become the wife of a divorced man, a long as that man is you, then, yes, I would gladly be willing to do so. But, I don't believe it's as simple and straight forward as you seem to think. How do we even go about this?"

There was no mistaking the look of determination that lit his features as he declared;

"We begin by speaking with the Vicar in the morning regarding an annulment and what path we need to set upon."

The thought going unspoken between us, I could see his mind had set upon the realization as he stated with finality;

"I will make provisions for Bertha's care, I do not want and will not suffer her to reside under the same roof any long than necessary. She has proven herself dangerous and I will not run the risk of your coming to harm at her hands, I'm going to see about making arrangements for her. I'll not place her in an asylum, but I've learned that there are places that treat the insane and they are treated with kindness and care, not abuse and cruelty."

Sliding from his chair, he fell to his knees in front of me to take both of my hands in his own before pleading;

"But I need a promise from you, Jane. I beg of you, do not leave Thornfield, at least not at the moment. Let us go and speak with the Vicar in the morning, I swear, I will not try to tempt you or to push any unwanted intentions on you. And, if it should come about that you may need to leave Thornfield for any reason, I promise that it will be without my interference. Fair enough?"

As I considered his proposal, I found that I could not deny him his request for the moment. Offering my agreement, I found myself nodding;

"Very well, fair enough. I promise that I will not leave Thornfield, at least not until we've spoken to the Vicar and have learned what options we have."

Satisfied that I would keep to my word, he seemed to find a measure of contentment before rising to stand before pulling me to stand before him. Continuing to hold my hands firmly in his grasp he stared down at the carpet before lifting his eyes to meet mine as he requested;

"Would you consider it 'unwanted' if I were to kiss you goodnight?"

Despite the earlier rise of our passions, I found myself shyly blushing before offering a simple nod, something that seemed to please him greatly as he took me in his arms to kiss me gently before lifting his head to order;

"Jane, I want you to make certain that you lock your door tonight. Do you understand me? I do not want to take any unnecessary risks. The room across from yours is unoccupied and I've had John and Leah make it up, I'll be sleeping in it tonight, just as a precaution."

With that he placed a kiss on my forehead as he pulled me towards the door and reminded;

"Lock it as soon as I've left, good night, my love. Tomorrow, we will see if we cannot straighten out this situation."

Once he pulled the door closed behind him, I make certain to, not only lock it, but to also shove the chair that Edward had placed in front of my bed underneath the doorknob to further enforce its security. As I prepared for bed, I wondered if I should have, perhaps, remained reticence in my decision to leave Thornfield, however, every fiber of my being knew that Edward's deception had not been one of malicious intent. I had no doubts that he had, indeed, been so lost in his misery that the idea of losing what happiness he had found with me had overridden his good sense and only spurred his desperation and determination not to lose me.

Climbing into my bed, after having assured myself, once more, that the door was securely bolted and the chair firmly in place, I said my prayers and found myself strangely contented in my decision and with Edward's plan. Dousing the candle by my bed, I found that I was very tired and that sleep came much easier than what I had originally suspected it might. Curiously, I felt no fear, even with the knowledge of such a dangerous person in the house as Bertha, however, little did I know at that moment, rather than sleeping in a comfortable bed, Edwards was, even now, in a chair, standing guard outside of my door.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Just to avoid confusion, this chapter is told from Edward's point of view. **

I woke the next morning just as light began pouring through the hallway window near Jane's door. Although I had heard the sound of the bolt to her door being secured into place as well as the distinct sound of a chair being braced under the doorknob, something that found me amused by her obvious determination to err on the side of caution, I felt the need to to sit vigil outside of her door. Initially, I tried to reason with myself that my decision was based on my desire to ensure her safety, for I had no doubts that Bertha had been the one to tear the veil of French lace that I had chosen for Jane for our aborted wedding, something that struck terror throughout my being. The idea that she had destroyed the veil wasn't one that particularly worried me, but the idea that she had been so near Jane when she was most vulnerable was one that sent chills of ice through my blood at the idea of what might have befallen my love. I knew that Bertha was becoming more and more unbalanced, as evidenced by her attempt to burn me alive in my bed, but her viciousness towards myself was not what concerned me, it was how she might choose to direct that viciousness towards Jane, especially since she was now obviously aware of her presence and the fact that she was someone precious to me.

While I freely admit that I was wrong in my attempt to marry Jane,under the present circumstances, I can only plead my reason as being that of my hastiness to ensure that I had Jane firmly by my side before confessing all to her, I firmly believed that there was nothing illicit or tainted about the love we shared between us. Believe it or not I had fully intended to tell her all, as I had told her, once we were married a year and a day; although I confess that, at the time I concocted my scheme I did not realize that my motivation had been a selfish one. In fact, I did not recognize that fact until Jane herself put it before my eyes, quick wit that she is; however, I could not deny that, in the back recesses of my mind, the reason I had chosen such a time was due to my own devious pride. My belief was that, knowing the passion we feel for each other, I had no doubts no time would be wasted between us once we were wed and I would not have found myself shocked to find that, within that year and a day, we would either have or find ourselves expecting our first child.

Mentally, I kicked myself as I realized just how deceitfully I had treated Jane, for she was right, had Bertha's existence been exposed our marriage, so too, would have been considered a sham and if my plan had worked and Jane had either given birth to or been expecting our child, she and the child would both have suffered unduly for my selfishness. Hearing the stir of John on the stairs, I quietly left my post to meat him on the stairs as I advised;

"John, are the other servants up yet?"

Nodding, he confirmed;

"Yes, Sir, most are in the kitchen."

Relieved, as that would make my task much easier, I ordered;

"Good, please gather the rest and have everyone assembled in the next ten minutes. I'm going to dress and I will meet everyone in the kitchen. There's something I want to say."

Turning, I hurried upstairs, careful to move quietly past Jane's door, I knew that she needed rest after the trials of the day before and to that end I entered the nursery and found Sophie, Adele's nursemaid, already up and about, double checking the girl's trunks. I advised her;

"Sophie, Miss. Jane, is sleeping, as you're aware, she had a difficult day yesterday and I do not wish for her to be disturbed until she rises on her own. However, I know that she would never forgive me or herself if she were not able to bid farewell to Adele before you and she left, but mind you, wait until the last moment before leaving to wake her if she is not up by then. Go on down to the kitchen, I need to speak with you all."

Confident that she would obey my orders I ventured to my bedchamber and prepared for the day ahead. A short time later, I descended the stairs and made my way into the kitchen, seeing all of the staff gathered, I nodded in acknowledgment of the group gathered as I launched in;

"Thank you all for gathering this morning. I will not pretend that everything is normal and ordinary this morning, for you are all obviously aware of the events that took place yesterday regarding Miss Eyre and myself, however, you have all served me faithfully and been very loyal and I feel that I owe you all the truth of the matter. Once I have explained the situation to you all, those who feel they can no longer be in my service, will bear no ill will from me. I will furnish you with good references and severance pay for your loyalty to me, however, it's my hope that you shall choose to remain."

Taking a deep, steadying breath to help fortify my resolve, I began;

"I'm aware of the rumors that have circulated regarding Grace Poole, the strange laughter and the mysterious tower rooms. I believe that it's time to be honest with you all; the reason that Grace occupies those rooms is because she is the caretaker of the woman in those rooms, my wife; Bertha Mason Rochester."

I allowed the murmurs of shock and even condemnation to subside before continuing;

"Now, I understand that some of you may well look upon me and condemn me for my attempts to marry such an innocent as Miss Eyre; and while I cannot and do not blame you for those thoughts, I beg of you to please hear me out before making your final judgments of my actions."

The looks of patience and curiosity assured me that I had their attention as I offered my explanations;

"As some of you are aware, I was not particularly my father's favored or even cared for son and I only became master of Thornfield due to my inheriting the Rochester holdings and wealth after he and my older brother's death. However, in his greed and desire for a business opportunity in Jamaica, my father and brother arranged a marriage for me without my knowledge. When I arrived in Spanish Town, Jamaica, I was introduced to the woman upstairs by her father and brother, I was an acquaintance of the brother's so I thought nothing of his eagerness to introduce me his sister. I admit that I found myself smitten with her dark beauty, and more so, flattered in her feigned interest in me. Before I knew what had happened, I found myself married to the woman, who as it turned out was ten years my senior, something that I was unaware of until well after the marriage."

It was not hard to fathom the thoughts of those gathered, thanks largely to the expressions of shock they seemed to wear. Determined to confess all, I continued the story;

"Now, before anyone forms the opinion that these were the reasons that led to yesterday's events, allow me to continue my explanation. I learned mere hours after the wedding what sort of woman I had been coerced into exchanging vows with; she disappeared during a gathering that was meant to celebrate our wedding and, eager to show her my willingness to be an attentive husband, I sought my 'bride's' whereabouts and discovered her in a room in another man's arms engaged in intimacies that should only occur between a husband and a wife. Rather than trying to offer apologies, she simply looked at me and laughed and told me that she was glad I had learned of her nature for that meant she need not go to the trouble of trying to hide her 'diversions' from me."

I could tell by the shocked looks and gasps of horror that the reasons for my actions were becoming obvious. I continued to elaborate on my tale;

"At first, I thought that I owed it to my father to try and make the marriage work, but I found that I could not live with a woman who was unchaste, vulgar and violent. It wasn't very long before I learned that, having been told her mother was no longer living, I had been lied to in that regard and that, in fact, she occupied an asylum for the insane. As it turned out, my 'wife' came from a family that boasted of at least three generations of madness and insanity, each generation more mad, violent and vulgar than the one before. THIS, is what my father wished for me in a wife for the sake of a forty thousand pound dowry. When I returned to Thornfield, I could well have simply left her in Jamaica to the mercies of the mad houses and whatever Providence might have in store for her, however, I felt that doing so would be cruel. And, to be honest, I had come to the belief that happiness was something that was meant to elude me, you see I tried to have the marriage dissolved in Jamaica and learned it was not possible. Given the fact that country is one that is of the Catholic religion, I do not think that I need to tell all of you how unsuccessful my attempts were. You see, by that time, she had been medically diagnosed as insane and because of her lewd behavior before and after our marriage, I could not prove that our marriage had never been consummated."

I realized that my staff were feeling rather remorseful for my sorrows as I took a sip of water that John had brought me before plunging forwards;

"I chose to bring her back to Thornfield in the hopes that, at some point, I might find a suitable place for her; in the meantime I determined that I should simply make this as comfortable a prison for her and myself as possible. I freely admit that I should have sought to end the union once reaching these shores, however, the laws regarding doing such have only recently made it so that I might well be able to bring that event to fruition. Now, do any of you have any questions you wish to have answered?"

Although somewhat hesitant at first, I wasn't shocked as John spoke up;

"Sir, please don't think that we are not sympathetic to what you have gone through, for certainly it was more than any one person should be expected to bear. But, Sir, why would you try to marry young Miss Eyre while still legally wed to the woman upstairs? If you were going to go about ending the union then why not wait and marry her once you were truly free to do so?"

Sighing deeply as I hung my head in remorse before looking at him, eye to eye, to advise;

"John, that is a more than fair question and one which I shall answer. I can only plead that you all forgive me for my deception. You see, I had resigned myself to a life of misery, thinking that was to be my lot in life, however, when I met Miss Eyre in the lane the night I was thrown from my horse, I found myself suddenly hopeful again that I might well be within reach of happiness after all. I'm sure that it isn't a secret that I love her a great deal, what I should have done was to begin the proceedings to have my marriage ended and explained the situation to Miss Eyre and abide by her wishes, but my only true plea in the matter is that I was anxious to make Miss Eyre my wife and begin a life of happiness with her."

Hearing the sound of someone discreetly clearing their throat and noticing Leah, I offered;

"Leah, you wish to say something? Come, speak up, there will be no reprisals for speaking your mind."

Stepping forward the young maid asked timidly;

"Sir, may I ask what is to happen now? I mean, will that woman remain here at Thornfield?"

I shook my head in quick denial as I explained my plan of action;

"No, Leah, she will not, and as far as what will happen now, I will explain to you all what I have decided. I have been making inquiries into a proper place to send Bertha, one that will treat her humanely and make an honest effort to help her, at the least ensure her safety and comfort. Despite what I have suffered at her hands, I cannot bring myself to place her somewhere that I know will treat her cruelly due to her madness."

As I allowed this bit of information to sink into their thoughts, I came to one of the more important reasons for my disclosure of my life's tragedies as I offered;

"I think that, given the public display of yesterday's events, it only fair that you know the other aspect of my plans. I've spoken with Miss Eyre and she will be remaining, at least for the time being, we shall be conferring with the Vicar this morning to begin the proceedings immediately to end my 'marriage' to Bertha and once that has been accomplished, Miss Eyre and I will then be wed."

I took a few moments to consider the best way to proceed with what I wished to convey to the staff. I did not want to be gruff with them, yet I also wanted there to be no doubt as to the seriousness with which my dictates needed to be taken. Deciding that a straightforward approach was my best tact, I stated;

"In regards to Miss Eyre, I want it clearly understood that she is completely blameless in this matter, I was the one who was deceptive and I want it clearly understood that she is not to, in any way, be criticized or ridiculed for what took place. In regards to her remaining at Thornfield, I will freely admit that I requested her to remain, at the very least, until we learn what to expect with the proceedings to end my 'marriage'. She is to be treated as respectfully as if she were the mistress of this manor and anyone who finds that they cannot do so may leave now. She was made to suffer a great deal, admittedly by my own rash actions, and I will not see her suffer anything more, not when it's in my power to prevent it."

Glancing about those gathered, I felt that it was only fair to leave them to discuss the situation for themselves, to make their decisions without the worry of my presence to intimidate or influence their opinions. So to that end, I offered;

"I want all of you to know how much I appreciate the opportunity to explain myself to all of you and, as I said earlier, I leave the decision whether you stay or go in your hands. I think it only fair to allow all of you the chance to make your decisions without my presence, I only ask that you inform me as to those decisions."

I was about to turn when I remembered;

"By the way, I do ask that you allow Miss Eyre to sleep as long as she wishes. Given the events that took place yesterday, I'm certain that you all understand her need for rest."

With that, I made my way to my private study to contemplate my next steps in my plan of action. I took a few minutes to gather my thoughts before I took up pen and paper to compose a letter to the Vicar of Milcote, requesting an immediate meeting with him. While Jane had seemed to possess concern as to whether the man would help our cause or not, I had no doubts that he would given that I had known him since childhood, and, on a more mercenary note, I knew that the man would come because of the financial support that I offered to the parsonage, something he had not experienced from my father. I heard a timid knock on my study door and after issuing;

"Enter."

I glanced up to see Leah, bearing a tray with my morning meal and a small pot of coffee, something I had acquired a taste for in my travels, motioning to the corner of my desk, I offered;

"Thank you, Leah. Would you happen to know John's whereabouts at the moment?"

Nodding, she advised;

"Yes, Sir, he is finishing his breakfast at the moment."

Sealing the missive for the Vicar, I requested; "Leah, would you be so good as to ask John if he would please deliver this to the Vicar and to wait for the reply?"

Taking the note and slipping it into the pocket of her apron she offered a slight curtsy as she turned to leave, however, before she left, she turned and ventured timidly;

"Mr. Rochester, sir."

Leaning back in my chair, I offered her my full attention as I nodded before advising;

"Go ahead, Leah, I see that you wish to say something."

Nodding, she cleared her throat as she began nervously twisting her hands before stating softly;

"I just thought, Sir, that you should know. We maids had a talk after you spoke to us this morning and, well, we're sorry for what you've been through, Sir and if it helps to know, we've all decided that we wish to continue in your employ."

Her features seemed to brighten somewhat as she rushed to assure me;

"And, Sir, you have no need to worry of Miss Jane receiving anything but respect and kindness from any of us, we're all very fond of her. She's been nothing but kind and respectful of all of us, even when it became known your intentions towards her, she still treated us with nothing but kindness and dignity."

I could not help but feel somewhat emotional at the realization of the loyalty and respect that members of my household staff had for, not only myself, but for my Jane as well. Squaring my shoulders and lifting my head, I nodded solemnly as I thanked the young woman;

"I thank you for that, Leah and I also thank you and the others for your loyalty and kindness for Miss Eyre."

Motioning towards the door, I reminded;

"Leah, please don't forget to get the letter to John and remind him to wait for the reply."

Offering a slight bow of her head she offered;

"Very good, Sir."

With that, she left my study and left me to reflect on her statement as I took my morning meal, although food wasn't something that held any interest for me that morning. I was in hopes that I would receive some news from my inquiries regarding more suitable arrangements for Bertha, especially given the way that her viciousness and violence seemed to be escalating at an ever increasing pace. Although, in retrospect, my hesitation in taking these steps after she had attempted to burn me alive in my bed should have seen me sending her posthaste from Thornfield. In being completely honest with myself about the matter, I should have made such arrangements as soon as I realized my feelings for Jane, however, I could not imagine how I could go about removing Bertha from the hall with, not only Jane, but Adele in residence as well and have her existence remain a secret. Yet, even as I tried to utilize this argument as for why my hesitancy was valid, I found that I was mentally reprimanding myself as I silently chastised; _'You know better than that, Rochester. You should have seen to arrangements for Bertha years ago instead of ignoring it as best as you could in the hopes the problem would disappear.' _

I had not realized just how long I had allowed my thoughts to ponder on my mistakes until I heard the knock on my study door just before Mrs. Fairfax opened to inquire;

"May I speak with you, Sir?"

Motioning to the chair in front of my desk, I invited;

"Certainly, Mrs. Fairfax, please sit down."

I waited patiently for her to settle herself in the chair and for her to come to the point of her visit. Finally, after a few moments of hesitation she inquired;

"Mr. Rochester, Sir, may I be direct?"

Nodding, I encouraged;

"Please do, Mrs. Fairfax, I believe I did so with you and the staff this morning so I would appreciate that same courtesy."

I knew as she cleared her throat that she was not fully comfortable in being direct with me, but, knowing the woman's character, I also knew that she would not back down from what she felt she must now say. Lifting her head, she stated;

"Sir, I have heard from the members of the staff and everyone has agreed to remain in your service. You've always been a very fair and generous man and a good master."

Raising her head to look me directly in the eyes she offered a small, motherly smile before continuing;

"Hearing of your 'problems', you have all of our support and all of the help that we can possibly offer to you and Miss Jane."

Becoming somewhat stern, she lightly chastised;

"Although, Sir, your actions were rash, we do understand and are willing to remain as loyal to you as before."

I felt a sigh of relief slip past my lips as I offered the woman my gratitude;

"I thank you and everyone else for your kindness and your loyalty to, not only myself, Mrs. Fairfax, but also to Miss Eyre and I wish for you to convey to everyone to expect their wages to be increased. I wish everyone's wages to be increased by a pound."

I could see the shock on the woman's face, yet I knew she would not argue with my dictate and would, instead, ensure that it was carried out as I had ordered. Remembering that today would be Adele's day of departure for the school that Jane and I had chosen for the little moppet, I advised;

"Oh, Mrs. Fairfax, Adele and Sophie will be leaving today for the school that Miss Eyre and I chose for her. Sophie shall be returning once Adele has settled and she shall remain as part of the household, I'm certain that you can use her, can you not?"

Giving consideration to my statement, I could see she had been suddenly inspired as she asked brightly;

"Sir, forgive me, but you mentioned that you do still intend to marry Miss Jane once your 'troubles' have been resolved, did you not?"

At my silent nod, she spread her hands in a gesture of offering as she suggested;

"Well, given how well they get on together and the fact that she will certainly need one, would it not be a good idea for Sophie to become Miss Jane's maid? They know each other's ways and we wouldn't have need to train anyone new."

Her features softening, she pointed out;

"And besides, Sir, it would be more like she is a companion for Miss Jane who happens to help her when she has need."

Studying the look on the old woman's face, I could see that she had given the idea some thought and most of the thought had been centered on what would make Jane's transition from Jane Eyre to Jane Rochester as easy on my prospective bride as possible. Grateful for her consideration, I nodded my agreement as I brought to light another point that I felt needed discussion;

"Mrs. Fairfax, there is something else that I feel I need to discuss with you. I want Grace Poole made fully aware that her fondness for gin needs to be reined in for the time being, I intend to have Bertha sent from Thornfield, however, in the meantime, I want her to be carefully and continuously watched."

I could see the wheels turning in the woman's head as her eyes narrowed in suspicion before she demanded;

"Sir, are you concerned that there might be some type of 'trouble'?"

I felt that I needed to be as honest with her as possible, especially given that I relied on her to be my eyes and ears in my absence. Finally, I confided;

"Mrs. Fairfax, I trust that what I confide in you shall stay between the two of us. Is that understood?"

At her nod of agreement, I lowered my voice as I explained;

"I'm not quite certain, Mrs. Fairfax. You see, I don't believe that she will actively seek out any of the household staff, for they are strangers to her, to harm. However, given what she tried to do to me and what she did to her brother, I don't want to take chances. More so, I am concerned, given her attempt to attack Miss Eyre and the fact that she entered her bedchamber that, now, having seen her, she may obsess and try to make further attempts."

I can't say that I was surprised as her eyes widened in concern before demanding;

"Sir, do you believe that Miss Jane is in danger?"

Taking a deep breath to steady my own voice at the thought that I had just spoken, I admitted;

"I'm not quite certain that 'danger' is quite the right word, Mrs. Fairfax. Let us just say that I am being extremely cautious with Miss Eyre's safety; believe me, if I had ANY trepidation in my ability to see to her safety, I would not have asked her to remain. To that end, I know this may seem somewhat shocking to everyone, however, for the reasons I just mentioned, I want Miss Eyre to be moved into a bed chamber closer to my own room."

I could see that she was coming to terms with my request by the look in her eyes, however, I could also see that she realized the validity of my order and even surprised me by offering;

"Mr. Rochester, if I might suggest, you do know that behind the tall dresser in front of the tapestry, opposite your bed, there is actually a door that connects to the bedchamber next door to yours. I could have John and another servant move the dresser and make certain that the door way is cleared, in case there should be need."

I could hardly believe the woman's suggestion, however, I also knew that it was one of sheer inspiration. However, I also knew what Jane's reaction would be should she learn of the connecting door; I was already prepared for the arguments that she would offer when she learned that she was being installed into a new bedchamber closer to my own, let alone a door that would allow the possibility of secret travel between the rooms. Mrs. Fairfax, obviously a mind reader, suggested;

"Sir, the door in the other bedchamber is covered with a tapestry as well and unless you're aware of its existence then you would never know it was there."

I could only stare at the woman in disbelief before demanding;

"Mrs. Fairfax, I have to ask; are you not scandalized by the realization of the possibilities that door could offer?"

The scarlet hue that crept to her cheeks told me that I had shocked her somewhat by my query, however, I couldn't help feeling gratified by the amount of faith that she placed in my character, despite the events of the day before, as she advised;

"Mr. Rochester, you could have well easily seduced Miss Jane, rather, despite the circumstances, your determination was to do the honorable thing and make her your wife. Even now, you're doing all that is within your power to correct the impediment so that you can claim her hand in marriage. Given those facts, I do not believe that you would disrespect Miss Jane in such a manner, I know that you're true concern is her safety and well being."

I felt as if I were being overcome with emotion by the amount of trust and faith that the woman seemed to have in me, as well as her willingness to help ensure Jane's safety. As I thought of Jane, I remembered the other issue that I wished to discuss as I stated;

"Mrs. Fairfax, there is one other issue. As you are well aware, Miss Eyre is one of those unique individuals who is simply not capable of idleness or of not feeling useful, to that end, as Adele will no longer be here, I wish you to allow her to assist you with the household books and things of that nature. It will help her feel productive and give her something to occupy her thoughts."

Before she could reply there was a brief knock on the door, rising, she offered;

"If there is nothing else, Sir, then I will see to what we have discussed."

With that she opened the door to admit John, who was breathing heavily as he held up the letter in his hand for my benefit. Motioning him forwards, I eagerly took the missive to open it and found myself releasing a sigh of relief at the contents; Vicar Andrews had agreed to meet and would be arriving this evening to dine with me. I realized how perfectly timed the message was given that Adele was due to leave before hand and I couldn't help but feel the timing was even more appropriate as I noticed Jane on the staircase. Turning to John, I hurriedly ordered;

"Thank you, John, please let Mrs. Fairfax know that we will be having Vicar Andrews as a guest for supper this evening and ask her to have cook prepare his favorite meal as well as bringing up the good wine from the cellar please."

Nodding, he turned and noticing Jane, he offered;

"Good morning, Miss Jane."

At her slight, hesitant nod, he hurried off to do as ordered. Seeing the hesitancy and worry in her, usually, bright eyes, I stood and quickly crossed the space before motioning her into the room and closing the door. Turning, I studied her small face for an indication of her mood and realized that fear seemed to be the most prevalent emotion showing in her eyes, which were downcast as if studying the pattern on the carpet under her feet. Placing my finger gently under her small chin, I lifted her face to bring her eyes up to meet mine as I quietly requested;

"Would you be offended if I were to ask for a good morning kiss?"

Offering a small smile, she shook her head as I lowered my mouth to touch her lips to mine in a soft kiss. Lifting my head, I placed my arm around her shoulders as I led her to the armchair to advise;

"There are some things that I wish to discuss with you this morning, Jane if that is alright with you."

Ever the quiet one, unless roused to anger, she agreed;

"That will be fine, Mr..."

Hearing the beginning of her formal address, I found myself raising an eyebrow in question as I shook my head before sitting across from her to take her hand before advising;

"Jane, I think that we've settled the matter, have we not? My name is Edward and I beg you to please address me as such, I promise my darling that there is nothing improper in your doing so."

I could see the hesitation in her eyes as she bit at her bottom lip in hesitation before nodding slightly as she corrected;

"That will be fine; Edward."

Satisfied that one obstacle, at least, had been overcome, I could see that there was a question floating in that astute mind of hers' and to that end I offered a window of opportunity;

"Alright, my dearest, I can see that there is something you wish to know, go ahead and ask your inquiry."

Clearing her throat slightly, she asked softly;

"Why did no one wake me as usual? I should have been up and about, at the very least to help see to preparations for Adele's departure for school."

Despite my attempts not to, I couldn't help finding myself chuckling, given all that we had dealt with the previous day as well as what we were now facing and her concern was that she had overslept and was not making herself useful. Seeing a combined look of embarrassment and frustration, tinged with slightly hurt feelings at the idea of being laughed at, something my love found unbearable, I rushed to assure her;

"Jane, sweetheart, I felt that you needed the rest after everything that you had been through, so I left orders that you were to not be disturbed until you either woke of your own accord or before Adele's departure. As far as preparing Adele to leave, Sophie has packed her trunks and will be escorting her to her new school and helping her settle in. And, on that note.."

Bringing my chair closer to hers I began;

"I've been very busy this morning, first, I have spoken to the staff and I have confessed all and explained the situation as it is. I gave them the option of remaining in my service or, if they felt they could not do so, they were free to seek employment elsewhere with good references and a generous amount of severance pay; all have chosen to remain and have all offered their support of our situation. I also advised them that you are to be treated as the mistress of this house in manner if not in fact and, again, all have pledged that they have no issue with doing so since you are so highly regarded in their affections, as I discovered this morning."

The relief of this discovery was evident in the relief that crossed her features as she closed her eyes and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before asking;

"Not that I am not thankful, but, Edward, what if they had turned their backs on our plight and chosen to leave?"

Shrugging my shoulders negligently, I leaned closer to place my hand against her cheek as I avowed;

"Then, Jane, my dearest, I simply would have hired a new staff. If I were to have to choose between a house full of servants to do my bidding or having you by my side and facing impoverishment, I can quite easily live without the servants."

I could tell by the brightness of her eyes that my words had pleased her as she took my hand in her own to bring it to her lips before offering;

"Oh, Edward, if you continue to say things such as that, you will soon have me crying."

Wiping an errant tear from her cheek I shook my head before venturing;

"I believe that you have had more than enough tears, my darling, my goal from here out is to ensure that, if tears come from those lovely eyes of yours they are tears of joy, not sorrow."

Reaching into my pocket, I withdrew the note from Vicar Andrews to advise her;

"And, on that note; I sent a note to the Vicar this morning and he will be dining with us this evening. I plan on pleading my case and asking for his assistance, I will also be sending a note to my lawyers in London to see what legal aspects need be dealt with. I am also looking desperately for a place to send Bertha, I plan on having her out of this house as quickly as possible."

It wasn't difficult to see that I had managed to take her by surprise by having accomplished so much within such a short time and given that fact I was not shocked when she pointed out;

"You certainly have been industrious this morning."

Offering her a look of shock, I demanded;

"Did I not tell you last night, Jane, that I was determined in this matter?"

Nodding quickly, she admitted;

"Yes, of course, it's just that..."

Seeing the difficulty that she seemed to be having in expressing the thought lurking in her insecurities, I offered; 

"You wondered if, perhaps, I was only saying that to keep you here with me and to get my way?"

The look of guilt that I noticed in her eyes just before she lowered her head in shame at her thoughts confirmed that my theory regarding her assumption was correct. My heart lurching at the sadness I could see circling her thoughts, I found myself eager to reassure her;

"Jane, my darling, what I said last night were not words of cajolement, what I said was a vow, my solemn oath to you. I know that I deceived you before and for that I am most assuredly sorry and regretful, but I swear to you, that from here forwards, I will never withhold anything from you again. I want to claim you as my wife as soon as possible and I want it to be recognized by BOTH God and law."

The slight pressure from her small fingers on mine affirmed her understanding and acceptance of my vow. Seeing that she was much relieved, I sought reassure her further by explaining;

"Now, knowing that quick and ever wondering mind of yours, I've spoken with Mrs. Fairfax this morning and, knowing your dislike of idleness, we have decided that with Adele going to school that you shall be in need of something to occupy your time, to that end you shall be helping Mrs. Fairfax with the household books. And, with Adele away, we will need to give Sophie something to keep her occupied so she will be your maid, or if you rather, a companion. This way she retains a position and you will have someone to keep you company when I am otherwise unable to do so."

I quickly realized by the look of panic she now wore that I was, once again, overwhelming her. Seeking to ease her mind over the situation at hand, I took both of her hands in mine as I assured her;

"Jane, it's alright, I promise you it's going to be alright. I know that it seems like a good deal to comprehend right this minute, but we will take it one step at a time; alright?"

She sat still for a moment before taking a deep, steadying breath as she offered a slight nod before venturing;

"As you said, it is a lot to comprehend at this moment, I'm sure that I'll adapt, I just have to take one thing at a time, that's all."

I could not help but offer her an encouraging smile as I praised;

"That's the Jane that I know and love so well."

I sent Jane to have her morning meal while I composed my letter to my London solicitor, advising that I wished to speak with him post haste, once I was satisfied with my efforts, I rang for John and sent him into Milcote to post the letter for me. Having finished with my correspondence for the moment, I made my way upstairs to discover Mrs. Fairfax, busily supervising Leah as they moved Jane's things into her new room. As I passed my own door I noticed that she had taken care of having the dresser moved from the connecting door. Stepping into the hallway, Mrs. Fairfax took notice of my presence as she advised;

"We've just finished with moving the last of Miss Jane's things, Sir. I've opened the windows and had the room aired out properly and the bed is freshly made. Have you told her yet?"

I found myself sighing heavily in dread of telling Jane, yet, I was resigned that I would do so. Facing Mrs. Fairfax, I ventured;

"I believe that she should be finished with her breakfast, so I'll attend to it presently. However, I think I should pay a visit to Grace Pool first."

Making my way to the door that hid the stairway to the third floor, I ascended the stairs and found myself standing before the door that I had come to think of as a portal to Hell. Determined in my course, I unlocked the door and stepped inside to demand;

"Good morning, Grace, and how is she today?"

I could see from the corner of my eye, for only a fool would turn their back on such a creature as Bertha, that she had the appearance of calmness as she stared out of the window. Maneuvering myself so that I was able to keep a constant eye on her and remain on guard, I approached Grace as I inquired;

"Grace, has Mrs. Fairfax spoken with you this morning?"

Bobbing her head up and down she confirmed;

"Yes, Sir, she did. Do you know when you might be sending her?"

Although I would desperately have loved to have told her immediately, I could only give a slight shake of my head before explaining further;

"No, not at the moment. However, I do plan to move as quickly as possible. And Grace, I rely that you will not become lax in your duties while still in this capacity, especially given that I have planned for you to remain in the household even after your caregiver services are no longer required. Finding you a permanent place will not be difficult, I assure you."

Turning my attention towards Bertha as I was leaving, I thought that my mind might have been playing tricks on me as I noticed something unusual in her eyes. Although I may well have been mistaken, it seemed as if I had seen a glint of lucidity, as if she were processing the conversation that Grace and I had just finished. Shrugging off the feeling, at least for the moment given I had something vital that I needed to attend to, I went in search of Jane and found her with Adele and Sophie in the nursery. She had just closed and secured Adele's trunk, ensuring that it was properly packed when Adele noticed my presence. Bounding in my direction she demanded;

"Monsieur Rochester, must I really go away to school?"

Despite the hardness that I had felt for the child previously, I could not deny that, thanks to Jane's softening influence, I had begun to develop a fondness for the girl and had begun to strive to treat her as my true daughter. Seeing the look of sadness in her eyes, I sat in the arm chair to offer;

"Come here, Adele."

When she had complied I lifted her to sit on my knee as I explained;

"Adele, you are not being sent to school as a punishment, indeed, you are being sent so that you can become as intelligent and as winsome a creature as Mademoiselle Jane. In fact, the school that you will be going to is one that she and I picked out together to make sure that, not only will you be well educated, but you shall be well treated as well."

I could see, that although she trusted in our judgment, she was still concerned over what the future might hold in store for her. Seeing the look of concern in Jane's eyes over the child's worry and finding that I could not ignore the silent entreating in their depths, I placed my finger under Adele's chin to lift her face as I offered;

"And, we shall make certain to visit you often and you shall be home for holidays and vacations. If you are mistreated in any way all you need do is to let us know and we shall set it right, forthwith. Alright?"

I found my efforts to comfort the child rewarded by, not only the look of tenderness in Jane's eyes as she offered a slight nod of approval, but also by how eagerly Adele threw her arms around my neck to squeeze me tightly before she asked in a hesitant demeanor;

"Will you and Mademoiselle still be getting married?"

I glanced up at Jane, asking her reassurance of that very question with my eyes and found infinite relief as she approached to sit on the ottoman in front of the chair as she placed her small hand on Adele's arm before confirming;

"Yes, Adele, we are still going to be wed, but we simply have to wait until a few little problems have been worked out and then we shall be married. But, in the meantime, you will be making new friends and becoming a very clever young woman and learning many new things and accomplishments. Why, I believe that when you come home for holiday you will be much more clever than I could ever possibly have hoped to be."

It came as no surprise when Adele shook her head vehemently before arguing;

"No, I shall never be as clever as you."

Before more could be said, John offered a courteous rap on the door as he advised;

"I've come to load Miss Adele's trunks, if they are ready."

Motioning to the boxes, I instructed;

"I believe they are, John and the young miss and Sophie shall be down stairs and ready when you have finished loading the baggage."

Once John and his assistants had removed the last of Adele's trunks, I remembered the earlier discussions regarding Sophie's new role in the household once she returned from settling Adele in her new school and decided that it only right to put the poor girl's fears to rest regarding her security. To that end, I turned to address her;

"Sophie, I do not want you to worry about where you shall go or what you shall do with Adele in school. So, to that end, when you return I want you to be prepared for your new role as Miss Eyre's maid and companion."

I could see by the look of surprised pleasure in her eyes that the young woman was pleased over the prospect of, not only, remaining in the household but also the time that she would spend in Jane's company. Glancing out the window, I could see that John had almost finished with loading the coach. Motioning towards the door, I suggested;

"Ladies, I believe that we should make our way downstairs, John has almost finished and it's almost time to leave."

While the mood was not nearly as somber as it had been when I had earlier entered the nursery, it was not as happy as I had hoped it might be. Although, I knew that Adele's departure would not be one of excitement or joy, my hope had still been that, perhaps, she would be anxious at the prospect of traveling to some place new and look at it as a type of adventure. Of course, I, of all people, should have known that the prospect of being separated from Jane would be one that would find the child somewhat saddened. Once we reached the carriage and Adele had been placed inside, mind you after receiving numerous hugs from Jane, myself and Mrs. Fairfax, I handed Sophie an envelope with instructions;

"Sophie, I've placed ten pounds in this envelope. That is for your expenses while you are traveling, should you need to use it, do so, whatever remains upon your return you may keep as a bonus for the inconvenience of this journey."

I was not surprised when the young woman simply gawked in shock before offering a slight curtsy before stating;

"Je vous remercie, Monsieur Rochester."

Jane approached and offered;

"Please be careful and come back to us safely, Sophie."

Motioning for her to take the hand that John offered to assist her into the carriage, I advised;

"You should be going now, Sophie. The school will be expecting you and Adele to arrive by this evening. We shall hope to see you return by the end of the week."

Once John had closed the door, he motioned to the coachman who spurred the horses into motion. I could see by the heavy rise and fall of Jane's chest as well as the slight sigh that escaped her lips that she was already missing Adele's presence. Placing my arm around her slight shoulders, I suggested;

"Come, Jane, there's something that I think we should discuss."

Leading her inside and up the staircase, she began looking at me curiously as I led her down the hallway away from her old room. Seeing the puzzlement lighting her features, it came as no surprise when she demanded;

"Edward, where are you taking me?"

Stopping before the door, I opened it before allowing her to enter ahead of me. I could see by the amazement that lit her face that she found the room impressive with it's large white canopied bed and blue velvet bed curtains as well as the pale blue carpets scattered about on the polished wooden floor and the frilly lace of the window curtains with the same blue velvet for the drapes as the bed curtains. The appreciation that her artist's eye had for the room was obvious as she moved quietly about the space before turning to look at me as she tilted her head quizzically before asking;

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand. The room is certainly beautiful, but why are you showing it to me and what does this have to do with what you wished to discuss with me?"

Despite my attempts not to do so, I could not help but offer her a smile of pleasure as I made a sweeping gesture with my hand to encompass the expanse of the area as I explained;

"This, my little darling, is to be your new room, at least until we are married and then you shall be moved into the Master's chambers with me."

Seeing that she was about to offer one of her Janian replies, I quickly crossed the space between she and I to take her in my arms as I plead my case to her;

"Jane, I know that you are about to argue that your old room is fine until we are married, or that this is too ornate to your tastes. Am I correct?"

As always, she was unable to hide the truth of her feelings from me as I read them in the depths of her eyes as well as the emotions playing across her face, realizing this fact for herself, she nodded as I lightly chastised;

"Dearest, there is nothing wrong with you enjoying a little luxury, you know. However, although I would love nothing better than to see you draped in furs, silks, velvet and jewels, I'm more than aware of your distaste for gaudy displays of wealth, but, I have a very specific reason for wanting you to occupy this room."

Taking her hand I led her to a chair near the wall that adjoined my room before asking;

"You realize that my room is next door, do you not?"

At her slight nod, I offered;

"Good!, Now, there is something that I wish to explain to you, I could have kept this from you and you would have been none the wiser, however, I promised you that I would never be deceitful with you again and I keep my promises."

Turning, I moved the tapestry to the side to reveal the connecting door. Opening the portal I motioned for her to join me before explaining;

"Before you begin to wonder if I am trying to place temptation in our paths, no, I am not. However, I would feel more relieved to have your room next to mine, at least until Bertha has been sent from here, I will not take a chance with your safety and although Grace is more on guard and more vigilant, my mind would rest more at ease if you are as close to me as possible. And, for the sake of your modesty I will tell you, this has been done with Mrs. Fairfax's blessings; I did not even know about the connecting door until she told me and she made arrangements for the dresser that had been placed in front of it in my room to be moved should the need to use it arise."

Pushing the door closed, I turned to placed my hands on her shoulders as I offered;

"Jane, please believe that I have no desire to compromise your virtue, but I will see to your safety. In regards to the door; aside from some emergency or crisis and for the sake of expediency, I will not utilize its convenience for any other reasons. Should it be used for any reason save what I have just mentioned it will only be by your own choice and if that should occur, I swear to you, it will not change the esteem or love that I have for you. Otherwise, I will be more then content to await that pleasure on our wedding night."

I could see by the color that crept to her cheeks that I had shocked her by the last of my statement, seeking to ease her concerns, I placed a kiss on her forehead before glancing at the clock on the mantle to venture;

"I had better go and dress for supper, the Vicar should be here presently."

Seeing the nervousness of her actions, I realized that, perhaps, insisting she dine with us that evening might well prove more stressful for her than necessary. Relenting in my decision, I offered;

"Jane, would you prefer to dine with Mrs. Fairfax as usual tonight while I speak with the Vicar?"

The immediate relief in her eyes as well as the softly spoke;

"Please?"

easily found me capitulating with her request. Placing my finger under her chin to lift her face to mine, I nodded;

"Very well, but should the good man wish to meet you, will you be agreeable to join us at a later point?"

At her nod of agreement, I praised;

"That's my brave little sweetheart."

Placing a sound kiss on her soft lips I turned to leave the room as she stated softly;

"Edward?"

Turning as I reached the threshold of the doorway I replied;

"Yes, my darling?"

Her eyes darting about, she offered one of her sweet, tender smiles before expressing;

"Thank you."

Unable to prevent my own smile at the realization that she had agreed without argument to the new location of her bedchamber, I returned;

"You are more than welcome my bride to be."

Leaving her I entered my own room to begin dressing in anticipation of the Vicar's arrival As I descended the stairs I noticed Mrs. Fairfax giving instruction to Leah regarding the fires to be lit; I waited until she had sent the girl on her way about her work before addressing;

"Mrs. Fairfax?"

Turning she offered a slight nod as she greeted;

"Yes, Mr. Rochester?"

Motioning towards the upstairs, I advised her;

"I've discussed the change in bedchambers with Miss Eyre and explained my reasons for wishing the change, so you need not worry over that detail. As you know, Vicar Andrews will be arriving here presently so that we can discuss my 'situation', and knowing Miss Eyre's shyness as we do, I allowed her the choice in whether she would be dining with us or with you as usual and she decided she would prefer your company for supper tonight."

I could see that the old woman was pleased at the prospect of having Jane as her supper companion, especially since she had come to think of Jane as an adopted daughter of sorts. It was not hard to miss the look of pleasure as a genuine smile lit the elder's features as she offered;

"Very good, Sir. As it happens, I'm having lamb stew, Miss Jane's favorite I believe."

Turning serious she began haltingly;

"Sir?"

Crossing my arms across my chest, I waited patiently for her to speak, finally, she explained;

"I just wanted you to know, the staff and I are very happy that she decided to stay and that you are still determined in your intentions."

I found myself nodding as I confessed;

"Mrs. Fairfax, thank you for your approval. I assure you, I am VERY determined in my intentions to make Miss Eyre my wife; LEGALLY."

Before we could engage in further conversation, the sound of the heavy door knocker striking the brass plate reverberated throughout the hall just before George, the doorman, stepped into the hallway to advise;

"The Vicar Andrews and Mr. Woods, Sir."

Placing the most welcoming smile upon my features that I could manage given the whirlwind that had ripped through my world in the last day and a half. I stepped forward and offered my hand to both as Vicar Andrews offered;

"Mr. Rochester. I hope that you do not mind, but I thought it prudent, given the circumstances, to include Mr. Woods in our discussion tonight."

Motioning towards the parlor, I agreed;

"Quite the contrary, Sir. I'm glad that you did so, I wish that I had thought to do so myself, but Mr. Woods is always welcome at my home, with or without an invitation."

Offering my guests a glass of sherry I found myself absently wondering what thoughts were occupying Jane's thoughts at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Note: This is told from Jane's point of view. **

After Edward had left me so that he could dress in order to receive the Vicar, I sat by the window and admired the view from this side of the manor. Glancing about the, much larger, room I found myself appreciating the tasteful beauty of its appointments, more so as I rose from the window seat to inspect my new surroundings. As I moved about the space and, despite my attempts not to do so, I found my eyes continuously drawn to the tapestry that concealed the doorway that connected my chamber to Edward's. I found myself mulling over his earlier statement regarding using that same doorway and knew that he had given me, yet, another gift; he had let me know that there would be no attempts on his part to entice me into compromising my virtue, not unless I chose to be the one to initiate such action.

My thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock on the door before Leah opened it slightly to beg;

"May I come in Miss Jane?"

At my nod of permission she quickly entered the room to advise me;

"Mrs. Fairfax has asked me to let you know that supper is ready please feel free to join her whenever you're ready to do so."

I can only assume that my feelings were visible on my face as Leah's seemed to take on a puzzled look before asking;

"Miss Jane, are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I could only look at Leah with a slightly pleading look as I confessed;

"Leah, I am not certain as to how I am supposed to act or what is expected of me."

I could see a combination between sympathy and concern in the look that she offered me as she motioned to the space on the bed next to me. Moving aside, I indicated the spot as she sat and began stating;

"Miss Jane, may I be direct?"

Nodding, I begged;

"Yes, Leah, please do be."

Turning to face me, she began;

"Miss Jane, do you doubt that Mr. Rochester loves you?"

No sooner had the words left her lips then I found myself vehemently shaking my head as I exclaimed;

"No, I do not doubt his love for me; I know that he loves me as surely as I love him."

Leah offered a slight smile before she spoke;

"And do you believe that he asked you to be his wife with the intentions of changing you or with the expectation that you would act a certain way to please him?"

I considered her query for a moment and knew, without reservation, that Edward's love for me was not given with the expectation of receiving anything in return except my own love for him. Indeed, he had made it very clear when we had professed our love for each other in the orchard that my naturalness and unpretentious tendencies as well as my intelligence and bluntness were what had roused his interest to begin with. Contemplating these factors, I shook my head as I admitted;

"No, Leah, if anything quite the opposite, he has told me repeatedly that he loves me for exactly who and what I am and not what he thinks he might be capable of transforming me into. He has no wish to see me changed from who I am."

Placing her hand over mine, she surmised;

"Then, Miss Jane, it sounds to me as if the only thing that Mr. Rochester expects of you is to simply be you and to act accordingly. As far as all of this.."

Sweeping her hand about to indicate the room, she continued;

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying Mr. Rochester's efforts to see that your life is made as comfortable as possible, especially when you don't insist that he do so and show him every gratitude for his efforts."

Allowing her words to fully penetrate, I realized how right she was; Edward wanted nothing from me more than my company, my love and my companionship. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned to ask;

"Leah, would you mind helping me to change my gown?"

A short time later I sat with Mrs. Fairfax enjoying a hearty bowl of lamb stew as we chatted over the days events. As she told me of the meeting that Edward had conducted with the household staff and of his forthcoming of the events surrounding our situation, I found myself amazed by how blessed I had been by Providence to be the recipient of such a man's love. I knew that my anxiety must be showing, because as I glanced at the mantle clock for the countless time, Mrs. Fairfax offered me a motherly smile as she offered;

"Miss Jane, please have faith in the master, as I'm certain you're aware, he has a way about him and I'm certain that he will be able to convince the Vicar to help."

I could only offer a nod of agreement as I found myself hard pressed to offer a verbal response of her observation. Once our meal was finished and the dishes had been cleared away, we sat and occupied ourselves with our needlework as the minutes seemed to tick by. Noticing my covert glances in her direction, Mrs. Fairfax advised in a motherly tone;

"Miss Jane, it's obvious that there is something on your mind that you wish to ask me, so please go ahead and do so, I will answer you as honestly as I possibly can."

Clearing the lump of trepidation that had risen in my throat, I queried;

"Mrs. Fairfax, did you know that she was Mr. Rochester's wife?"

As she laid the piece of embroidery that she had been working on in her lap, I could see by the look haunting her eyes that hers' was going to an in depth explanation. Putting my own piece aside as well, I clasped my hands in my lap and sat patiently as she began;

"Miss, Jane, I think that it important that you know a few things about Mr. Rochester, it may well help you to better understand the man that you will be spending your life with."

Offering a slight chuckle, she conceded;

"Although, I think it fair to say that you seem to know him far better than he may even know himself. However, since he seems to possess that same gift when it comes to you, I find it no wonder the love that you and he share between you. Anyway, to explain; you need understand that the only person, aside from yourself, which seemed to have any care for the master was his mother. Unfortunately, once Mrs. Rochester passed, poor young boy that he was, young Mr. Rochester had no one who seemed to care; oh his father always made certain that he was properly cared for or looked after, in his own way, but with the passing of his mother so too passed any caring or kindness that a young boy needs as he grows."

My heart could not help but ache for the obvious pain that Edward had felt in his childhood. I had heard him speak many times of his mother and knew that, save myself, she had been the only woman whom he had ever received any kindness or affection from without the expectation of anything materialistic as a reward. Turning to Mrs. Fairfax, I could not help but question;

"Mrs. Fairfax, why did his father and brother seem so indifferent to him? I would have thought that, having lost their wife and mother, they would have tried to bond closer to each other."

Nodding, she offered;

"You wold have thought that would have been the case."

Her memories obviously roused, she smiled slightly as she reminisced;

"In many ways, you remind me of the late Mrs. Rochester, although, no offense, dear, she was such a beauty. But her beauty wasn't only outward, she had such a warm and loving personality, you immediately felt at ease in her company, to be honest, she was such an unassuming little thing."

I could see by the way that her eyes seemed to darken over as she shook her head that the next part of her tale was not going to be one of happiness and how right I learned I was;

"I must confess that when Mr. Rochester told me of your intended marriage, I was greatly concerned for you, my dear. Not because of the difference in your stations in life but because of the difference in your ages; you see, old Mr. Rochester, Mr. Edward's father, was much older than what Miss Amelia, Mr. Edward's mother was. At first, when they were wed, he was very attentive and kind to her and when she told him that she was expecting their first child, which would be Mr. Edward's older brother, that would be Mr. Robert, he was ecstatic over the prospect of a son. When the baby was born, it seemed as if they were a most happy couple, however, as the child aged and outgrew the need of a mother's constant care and attention, at least in the eyes of the elder Mr. Robert, he seemed to keep the child more and more away from poor Miss Amelia, something that found her sad."

The shock of her statement must have registered on my features as Mrs. Fairfax nodded;

"I know, my dear, it was even more sad to witness."

I could not help but wipe a tear from my cheek as I imagined what the poor woman must have suffered as she watched her young child taken from her care to be monopolized by her husband. Seeing my distress, Mrs. Fairfax asked;

"Do you wish me to continue or should I stop?"

Taking a deep and bracing breath, I nodded as I encouraged;

"Yes, I need to understand so that I can avoid those same pitfalls and so that I can be a good wife."

The small smile of genuine affection that she bestowed upon me, made me realize just how much esteem she had for my determination to be the type of wife that Edward truly deserved. Giving a slight shake of her head, she continued her explanation;

"At any rate, a few years went by and when Mr. Robert was about seven or so years old, the old Mr. Rochester decided that he wished for another son. You see, his plan was that he would have two sons and the younger would be placed in a match thought suitable with a large dowry that could be added to the already large Rochester fortune. I only learned of this once Miss Amelia found herself again with child as I overheard the old gentleman comment to the effect that he hoped for a son rather than a daughter whom he would have to provide a dowry for when it came time for her to marry."

I found myself unable to remain silent as I observed;

"So, although he wanted another son, it wasn't because he wanted a child to love, it was because he was afraid of the expense that might be incurred should he have to provide a dowry for a daughter. And yet, when he was gifted with another son, he neglected him emotionally? Why in Heaven's name for?"

I waited as Mrs. Fairfax finished taking a sip of her water for her explanation, once she set the glass on the side table she ventured;

"You see, when Mr. Edward was born, Miss Amelia became determined that, as her husband had taken such a firm hand in young Mr. Robert's life, that she would not allow such a thing to take place twice. She became something of a lioness when it came to Mr. Edward and, to be honest, as his elder son was more like his own image and personality, he seemed to resent, not only that Mr. Edward seemed to take more after his mother in personality, but I heard Miss Amelia say before that Mr. Edward reminded her a great deal of her father, something that seemed to aggravate her husband a great deal since he and the old gentleman did not agree as to what the proper treatment of the old gentleman's daughter and grandsons should be."

Leaning forward she spoke in a conspiring voice;

"You're aware that Mr. Rochester does not think himself a handsome man?"

Finding myself intrigued by what I was learning of Edward's past, I simply nodded silently so that she would continue;

"Well, the reason for that is because, since he resembled his mother's family so greatly, his father drilled it into the poor man's head when he was a child that his appearance was not one that would be desired by anyone. Although, while she was alive, Miss Amelia convinced him otherwise, but, when she passed and with only his brother and father as a source of comfort, the poor thing began to believe their cruel remarks."

I found myself remembering a night, not so very long ago when Edward, in his attempts to draw me out, had demanded if I thought he was handsome and I had told him no. Although he had no doubts in the veracity of my feelings for him, I still felt a slight sliver of pain at the realization that I might have, even inadvertently, caused some injury to his feelings and pride. For you see, the truth of the matter is that I did look upon him with my eyes that night and I can now admit that what I beheld at that moment I found most appealing. I know that fashion dictates the idea of attractiveness for men of the day to be one who is of average height so as not to intimidate and of blond fairness and blue eyes, however, I could not deny that the, almost, black tint of Edward's hair as well as the brilliant darkness of his eyes were something that made him seem more real and genuine to me. While I knew I should have been intimidated by his size, as he towered over my own small stature, I found instead a sense of security in his presence; something I knew stemmed from the realization that he could have easily dominated me physically, yet I felt none of that whenever he held me, rather I felt treasured and protected. Turning to Mrs. Fairfax now, I demanded;

"How could he have been so cruel, Mr. Rochester is far from an unattractive man, even less so considering the type of man he is, for surely cruelty, hatred, meanness and hard hearted tendencies are what make one ugly."

I could not help but think once more of that night when he had told me to take a much closer look that he was worth forty thousand pounds and did that not help to soften his features and make him more attractive. I realized then, that his true goal was to be seen for what what inside of him; his heart and his mind, and to be accepted and wanted for those attributes. As I noticed the look of deep appreciation that Mrs. Fairfax was bestowing upon me, I found myself unshocked as she nodded her agreement before explaining;

"You see, not only had Mr. Edward inherited his looks from his mother, but he also had her heart and her personality. He was a very intelligent, studious and gentle child, something that his father did not altogether approve of; however, since he had Mr. Robert so firmly in hand he simply did not bother with Mr. Edward. That was until Miss Amelia died, Mr. Edward was only about seven or eight when that happened and he was so lost without his dear mother. Miss Amelia's father even offered to take Mr. Edward to raise but old Mr. Rochester refused, although he never bothered about the poor boy except to ensure he was not in the way of his pleasures or Mr. Robert's advancement as he was now a young man."

My curiosity peaked, I asked;

"Did you know of the marriage that had been arranged?"

Offering a slight shake of her head, she explained;

"No, Miss Jane. I only knew that Mr. Edward was being sent to Jamaica, presumably so that he would see about some business arrangement for his father; I had overheard old Mr. Rochester and Mr. Robert discussing some matter and heard mention of the sum of forty thousand pounds and Mr. Robert mentioning the idea that Mr. Edward might not wish to go through with the arrangement and old Mr. Rochester saying that his wishes were inconsequential as the money had already been deposited into their accounts. I never knew that Mr. Edward had married until yesterday."

Before I could say anything more, Leah appeared in the doorway to bid;

"Miss Jane, Mr. Rochester has asked if you would be so good as to join he, Mr. Woods and Vicar Andrews in his study."

Glancing to Mrs. Fairfax, I knew that my eyes must have betrayed my nervousness as she reached to grasp my hand as she offered;

"Courage, child, everything shall be just fine. Believe me, Mr. Rochester is determined and that shall light your way to your marriage."

Rising from my chair, I motioned to Leah;

"Very well, Leah."

With that I followed her down the hallway towards Edward's study and waited as she knocked on the door before announcing;

"Mr. Rochester, here's Miss Eyre."

She stepped aside quickly as Edward bid;

"Thank you, Leah, please let Miss Eyre enter."

I noticed as she stepped to the side that she offered a slight smile of encouragement as I passed by her to enter the room before she pulled the doors closed per Edward's dictates. I stood before the now closed portal to glance at the two men in uncertainty and found myself blushing as I made eye contact with Mr. Woods as he was in attendance at the church the day before during our failed wedding. Despite my attempts not to, I found myself lowering my head in slight embarrassment as my imagination ran wild with the idea of what opinions these men may have already formed of me without knowing anything of my true character. I found myself shocked, although pleasantly so, as Edward stepped forward to place his finger under my chin to lift my eyes up to look into his as he instructed in a loving, yet stern, voice;

"Jane, look at me."

Doing as he had bid me to do, he motioned towards the two men before offering;

"Jane, you need not feel any shame for what took place, the guilt is on my part and not yours. We've discussed the matter at some length and felt that, as this will effect your life as well as my own, it only right that you are told of what can be expected."

Leading me to where the clergymen stood, he offered;

"You remember Mr. Woods, of course."

Despite my earlier trepidation, I could not help but return the gentle smile the man wore as he took my hand in his own to state;

"Miss Eyre, I'm quite pleased to see you again and most assuredly under better circumstances."

Turning to the elder gentleman who, despite his air of obvious authority, still managed to offer a sense of congeniality as Edward introduced;

"And, Jane, this is Vicar Andrews, he's the gentleman that I spoke of."

I could not help to take a liking to the man as he took my hand between his own aged ones to greet;

"I'm pleased indeed to meet you, Miss Eyre. I've heard many wonderful things about you."

I found myself offering him a timid smile as I felt ease with the man's manner and kindness, especially when he turned and motioned towards the settee and invited;

"Please, shall we all sit so that we may discuss the best course of action that should be taken to help in rectifying this situation?"

Once I was settled on the settee across from the elder churchmen, with Edward next to me, I waited patiently until the gentlemen were settled as well for the discussion of our situation to commence. Although I tried to remain as calm and comported as possible, my worry for the situation must have been somewhat visible, especially to Edward who reached to take my hand in his own as he instructed;

"Please, Vicar Andrews, tell Miss Eyre of our earlier discussion."

Although it took the man no more than a second or two to begin speaking, I could not help but feel as if an eternity hung in that space as I waited to learn of what the future might hold for Edward and I before the Vicar cleared his throat to speak;

"Miss Eyre, as I've known Mr. Rochester since before the death of his mother, Miss Amelia, lovely lady that she was, as well as knowing of the elder Mr. Rochester's character and the accounts that I have heard regarding how Mr. Edward came to marry the creature upstairs. I feel that it is more than adequate cause for me to present the case to my archbishop, who shall be in Millcote in the next week, so that an annulment may be granted."

I could not hide the pleasure that his words brought to my heart, but I also could not keep from questioning;

"Might I ask a question?"

I could tell by the slight chuckle that I had amused Edward in some way, more so as he ventured;

"Did I not tell you of her intelligence and her tenacity for information?"

I could see by the slight smile as well as the eager nod of head that Vicar Andrews found amusement as well, yet he turned to me patiently and ordered;

"Please, my dear, ask anything that you wish."

I found myself turning to Edward before addressing the elder gentlemen as I began hesitantly;

"Could you please tell me what is involved in the process. I'm afraid I'm not familiar with any of this, but I do wish to understand what is taking place."

My nervousness seemed to dissipate a great deal as all three men offered chuckles of amusement at my statement as Vicar Andrews issued;

"Indeed, I should hope not, Miss Eyre. I find it an immense relief that you aren't familiar with the process of annulment. As far as what takes place in this process, it's really quite simple; you see, Mr. Rochester has more than enough cause for seeking to annul his marriage and given that I am familiar with the former Mr. Rochester's scheme in sending Mr. Edward to Jamaica and the fact that, in fifteen years, there has been no issue to result from the union, I feel more than confident that the Archbishop shall sign the necessary documents immediately. Once he has done so then Mr. Rochester's solicitor shall need only have them signed by the proper authority, which with the church's blessing in the matter shall not prove a problem."

He did, indeed, make the matter seem such a straightforward and earnest one, yet I found myself asking;

"And how long do matters such as these take?"

I waited patiently as he sat back in his chair to stroke his chin thoughtfully before speculating;

"I would say that, conservatively, as the Archbishop shall be arriving within the next week that once he has given his consent and signed the documents it would be safe to assume that the matter should be concluded within a month's time, Miss Eyre."

Glancing to Edward, I could see that he was already aware of the information, especially given the look of happiness and hope that filled his eyes as he offered a slight nod;

"You see, Jane, I told you that Vicar Andrews could and would be willing to help us once he knew the facts of the case, and, I have already sent word to my solicitor in London so I am certain that I shall hear from him posthaste."

Given the trauma of the events from the previous day, I could hardly believe that our path could be cleared so expediently. However, I could also see that the Vicar had something more that he wished to say as he cleared his throat before issuing;

"I do, however, feel that I would be remiss if I were not to mention another matter."

My heart felt as if it were about to beat from my breast as I waited on tender hooks for what he wished to say. I knew that Edward was as well anxious, however, he was much less patient than I and to that end demanded;

"And what 'matter' would that be, Sir?"

I could tell by the subtle look of sympathy that he was not particularly anxious to bring up the issue, yet, he knew that he must as he ventured;

"Given the situation and the events that took place yesterday, Mr. Rochester, I believe that it might prove wise if Miss Eyre were to reside someplace aside from Thornfield until the matter has been seen to."

Although I had contemplated leaving the day before, once Edward and I had reached the agreement that I should stay, I found myself feeling safe and secure and a part of Thornfield. And, while I could see the sense in what he was saying now, I still could not deny the sense of sadness that tore at my heart at the thought of being parted from Edward. While I possessed a passionate nature, mine was in no way able to match that of Edward's as he shook his head furiously before declaring;

"Absolutely not! There is nothing improper about Miss Eyre remaining under my roof, especially given that she occupies her own bedchamber and the servants can attest to the fact that there is nothing improper between us."

Poor Vicar Andrews, he wanted so desperately to help in our matter, yet he knew that he had incurred Edward's anger. However, this did not stop him as he explained;

"Mr. Rochester, I understand what you are saying and were the matter solely in my hands, I would not have made the suggestion. However, Sir, you did open the matter up to scrutiny of a most severe nature by your rashness in acting yesterday; and while that is not an insurmountable obstacle to overcome with the Archbishop, it would prove more easily overlooked if Miss Eyre were not in residence when the man arrives"

Noticing that Edward was about to offer another argument, I turned to him, pleading in my eyes as I placed my free hand over our clasped hands before turning to the Vicar to ask;

"How long must I remain away?"

Seeing that I was willing to be reasonable about the matter, he suggested;

"I think that, given that this matter should be concluded in four weeks time, that should prove sufficient. Mr. Rochester should send for you once he has received the necessary documentation indicating the dissolution of his marriage, I think."

As though considering the matter further, he advised;

"And, I beg of you, Sir, please do not seek to visit Miss Eyre during that time. Writing to each other is certainly acceptable but no physical contact."

While I was willing to do as had been suggested for the sake of our future happiness together, I could not help but wonder how I would spend that torturous time of separation. Turning to the Vicar I explained;

"Sir, while I cannot say that I am eager to be separated from Mr. Rochester, I can understand the reasons for your suggestion. However, what shall I do for those weeks until we are to be reunited?"

Despite what I considered to be a serious issue, the elder turned to Edward to advise;

"You were indeed right, Sir, she is a most unique girl."

Glancing at me, he pointed out;

"Young lady, you do realize that many young women in your position would use this opportunity to their advantage to, perhaps travel or to simply live frivolously before the prospect of being wed."

I could not help the air of indignity that arose within me as I stated in a firm voice;

"I am not one of those frivolous and vain creatures, Sir. As far as being indulgent; the only thing that I want or need is Mr. Rochester's love; I understand the necessity of our separation, but if we are to be separated then I wish for that separation to be spent in pursuit of some worthwhile endeavor so that I might have something to occupy my time and thoughts as well as making myself useful in some capacity."

I had certainly not meant to speak so harshly, yet I could not deny that my statement was one that was heartfelt as he studied my countenance for my sincerity. I noticed that he seemed satisfied as he nodded before furrowing his brow in consideration as he ventured;

"Miss Eyre, I think that I may well have a solution for your situation; you see, I know of an endeavor that I believe would satisfy your need to be made useful. I know of a young minister in Morton that, with the assistance of Morton's leading citizen who endows the church, is seeking to start a small village school for the girls of that area. He established one for the boys and has now determined that it's time for the girls to have an educational opportunity as well. As it turns out, the teacher that has been engaged cannot begin her term for approximately six weeks, mind you that was six weeks from last week; the term is due to begin next week; I propose writing to him and suggesting that you fill in as the teacher until the new teacher arrives, which should be about the time that Mr. Rochester's solicitor will have seen to the dissolution of the marriage and you and he shall be free to wed when you wish."

Pondering his statement, I turned to Edward to venture;

"If we must be apart, at least this way I will be making good use of my time, and, as Vicar Andrews explained, it would help our situation with the Archbishop and make him more amiable to our cause."

I could see that, despite the logic, Edward was still not agreeable to the suggestion, however, he also realized the necessity of doing as Vicar Andrews suggested. Finally, he turned to the Vicar to ask in the same tone that he had used when he had pleaded that I not leave after discovering Bertha's existence;

"How soon must Jane leave?"

I felt my heart lighten considerably as I realized that the Vicar was bestowing a look of concern and sympathy upon us, something that struck a note within me as it told me that he was concerned with our situation and truly willing to do all he could to right the situation. Considering Edward's question, he offered;

"Well, I shall need to contact Mr. Rivers in Morton and as the term for the school is scheduled to begin within a fortnight's time, I should think that her departure, shall we say the day before the Archbishop's arrival, shall allow for enough time for her travel and a day or two in order to prepare herself for the term's beginning."

The look that Edward now wore told me that, while he was not happy about the prospect of being separated, he understood the necessity of it and would capitulate so that we might obtain our larger desire of truly becoming man and wife. Finally, seeing the glint of resignation come to light in his eyes, I knew that he would fully agree with the Vicar's plan. As the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed the hour, the Vicar, realizing how late the hour had gotten to be, rose to offer;

"Mr. Rochester, I thank you for a wonderful evening of company and a wonderful meal. And.."

Approaching me, he took my hand between both of his own to praise;

"I thank you for allowing me the privilege of making the acquaintance of such a lovely, charming and unique young lady as Miss Eyre."

Patting my hand in a fatherly manner, he advised;

"And do not worry, my dear, we shall set this matter to right and shall see you and Mr. Edward properly wed."

Turning to Edward, he offered his hand as he stated;

"Mr. Rochester, while I do not condone your previous action,"

Casting his eyes in my direction, he continued;

"Given what Mr. Woods described to me of the unfortunate upstairs as well as knowing of your father's own personality and what you've explained to me of the matter, I cannot fault you for your wish to dissolve such an unfortunate union and begin a proper life with Miss Eyre. I believe that preventing two people who are so obviously enraptured with each other from joining their lives together is not something of which God would approve of at all. As far as Miss Eyre's journey, I shall send word once I receive my reply so that you might plan your journey."

George, who had been summoned, assisted the Vicar and Mr. Woods in donning their coats before leading the way to the door as we followed to see the men on their way. Once they had departed Edward turned to me and offered his hand as he inquired;

"Jane, dearest, would you care to join me in my study for a sherry?"

Silently, I offered my nod of agreement as I placed my hand in his as he led the way to his study. When he closed the door affording our privacy, he turned, a wide and bright smile on his features as he demanded;

"You fully understand the meaning of the good man's words, do you not my Jane?"

Before I could offer a response, Edward had placed his hands about my waist to lift me from the floor and swing me about in a circle before pulling close to him and placing a deep and lingering kiss against my lips before stating in jubilation;

"It means that we shall be wed very soon, my love."

I could only smile in response to his happiness for it was a mirror of my own. Settling myself upon the settee as he opened the decanter of sherry, I advised;

"Please don't bother to pour me a sherry, I have no wish for it."

Glancing at me quizzically, Edward demanded;

"You did not wish to join me?"

Unable to prevent the tender smile that curled the corners of my lips, I gave a slight shake of my head as I clarified;

"I very much wished to join you, my love, but I had no wish for any sherry."

I noticed how he studied the decanter before replacing it on the tray, without having poured himself any of its contents, to turn to me and offer;

"Now that you have mentioned it, I find that a drink was not what I desired either."

Sitting on the settee next to me before placing his arm around me and taking my hand in his free one, he continued;

"I would much prefer your company to that of what is in that piece of crystal."

Sitting together as we were, I found myself relaxing considerably as well as leaning against his side to sit quietly for a time, simply enjoying each other's company and watching the play of the flames in the fireplace as their shadows danced in the glow cast about the room. I could not help but ask;

"Edward?"

Sensing his own enjoyment of our closeness, I was not surprised by his simple;

"Hmm?"

Hesitantly, I queried;

"Do you really think that this matter will go as simply as the Vicar seems to believe it will?"

Pulling away slightly to study my eyes, he demanded;

"Jane, sweetheart, do you not think that, given the misery that both you and I have suffered in our lives, we are not due for our measure of happiness in this life?"

Admittedly, I knew that he had a valid point in his logic. Despite the wealth and privilege that he had enjoyed, his too had been a miserable life due to the lack of love and consideration that he had known from his father and brother after his mother's death, just as mine had been a miserable life due to lack of love, affection and the cruelties that I had known from the Reeds and my early days at Lowood. Realizing these factors I found myself speaking hesitantly;

"Yes, you're right of course, it's just that..."

Placing his hand against my cheek, he suggested;

"You worry that some obstacle will stand in the way of our happiness?"

Nodding solemnly in agreement of his statement, I remained silent as he shook his head before lightly chastising;

"My darling little pessimist, I assure you that, had the good Vicar not been amiable to our cause, I had another route mapped out."

At my look of shock, he continued to explain;

"When I sent word to my solicitor in London this morning, I advised him of my intentions in regards to Vicar Andrews, however I made it clear that should that route not meet with success I wanted the necessary documentation drawn up so that, should it become necessary, I would have simply pursued a parliamentary divorce. Admittedly, I would prefer to have the union annulled for the sake of expediency so that we may be married sooner rather than later, but either way I am determined to see this done."

Cupping my face in his hands to kiss my soundly, he vowed;

"You will be my wife, Jane and that is an end to it."

Noticing the late hour, he sighed heavily before suggesting;

"As the hour is late, I believe that we should seek some rest."

With that, he rose from the settee before offering his hand to assist me in rising as he escorted me upstairs; once we reached the door of my bedchamber, he opened the portal before taking me in his arms to gently kiss me goodnight. Lifting his head, he placed his hands on my shoulders before issuing;

"Good night, my darling, and please, make certain that you bolt your door. I've had more locks installed on the third floor but I would prefer we err on the side of caution until she is away from Thornfield. Despite my dislike for this plan of the good Vicar's I cannot deny that I will feel relief in the fact that she cannot pose a threat to you while you are away from here."

My heart felt such tenderness at his words of concern for my person that I could only respond by lifting my arms to place them about Edward's neck before lifting my face to look into his; 

"I shall miss you as well, but I am not agreeing to this for fear of what danger she may possess to myself, but in an effort to hasten the Archbishop's decision in our favor. I confess, I feel no fear or worry for my safety when I am near you, dearest."

I could see that my words pleased him by the look of gratitude and love in his eyes as he wrapped his arms about my waist to lift me in an embrace as he kissed me once more before setting me back to my feet as he observed;

"You , my little love, are in need of some rest; goodnight my sweet Jane."

Once the door to his own bedchamber closed, I secured my own portal before making my bedtime preparations. As I slipped between the covers and offered my prayers, I found that my heart felt content and happy, despite how differently the previous day had gone and how differently I was spending this night from how I had believed I would be spending it. For the first time since Edward's confessions of love for me which equaled my own love for him, I found myself believing that complete happiness and fulfillment were not only possible, but well within our grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**NOTE: This chapter is told from Edward's point of view. **

Sitting at my desk in my study, I found myself frustrated as I read over the latest batch of reports that my solicitor had forwarded to me regarding possible residences for Bertha. I had instructed him when I had written to him regarding the legal aspect of dissolving my 'marriage' to Bertha, that I wished for him to search for some suitable place where she might be properly cared for and looked after, however, nothing had come to fruition as of yet and the option of placing her in some asylum was not one that was up for consideration. Although admittedly, I had found myself giving voice to just such a consideration, however, always the sensitive soul, Jane had simply given a slight shake of her head before lightly chastising;

"Dearest, you know that you don't mean that, especially since you could well have done that before to save yourself a great deal of grief and misery, but knowing their reputations, you simply could not bring yourself to do so. I know it's not ideal, but we've suffered her under the same roof this long, we shall be fine for a bit longer until a suitable place can be found and in the meantime, we simply remain as much on guard and watchful of her actions as possible."

Remembering her patient, kind nature and her genuinely bright smile, I found myself missing her more with each passing hour. Although we had spent the week's time that we had been gifted by the Vicar in each other's constant company, it seemed as if the more time that I spent with her the more time that I wanted to spend with her. I do admit to finding myself somewhat piqued with her at one point as we began making preparations for her journey to Morton. While packing for the journey had not been a difficult task, as Jane insisted on taking just her basic gowns so as not to make her students of their families feel uncomfortable in her presence by their simple wardrobes, I was adamant in my refusal that Jane would leave Thornfield without the financial security to see her comfortable during her time away. When I mentioned this to her, I noticed a glimmer of remembrance light her eyes before she began hesitantly;

"Oh, dear Heavens, Edward, with everything that has happened I'm afraid that I've forgotten."

Curious as to what could have possibly caused such a reaction, given that my Jane was not a forgetful creature, I asked;

"Jane, love, what did you forget?"

I could tell by the blush of embarrassment that crept into her cheeks that she felt true agitation over whatever the issue was. Seeing her discomfort, I prodded;

"Come, Janet, surely it cannot be as bad as all of that, can it?"

I could tell by the way that she had squared her shoulders and took a deep, steadying breath that she felt that, whatever the issue was, it was indeed a serious matter. Finally, she confessed;

"The day that our wedding was interrupted, when I left the room, Mr. Briggs approached me and explained how he came to become involved in the matter. It turns out that he is my uncle, John Eyre's, solicitor in London and my uncle instructed him to give me one hundred pounds as well as a letter of credit drawn on his bank from an account that he had been instructed to set up on my behalf."

I can only assume that my look of frustration must have been evident as she rushed to assure me;

"I did not mean to keep this from you, I really did forget. With everything that has taken place over the last days the thought of that money has been the last thought on my mind. I only thought of it when you mentioned the issue of money just now."

Despite my knowledge that Jane would never be deceptive with me, I could not help but feel slightly irritated as I questioned;

"Jane, are you certain that you did not neglect to tell me about the money or the letter in case you needed it to leave?"

I knew that my accusation was one made in grievous error as I saw the look of hurt that found its way into her eyes before she accused;

"I do not think that you, of all people, should be sitting in judgment of my sincerity or my honesty, I could have just as easily not mentioned the money to you when I remembered it. When I changed out of my wedding gown I was not even thinking about it until I noticed the envelope and I put it into my art box."

Seeing such hurt in her face and knowing that I had been the cause, found me instantly regretful as I lifted her slight frame from where she was seated to settle her on my lap before offering;

"Jane, sweetheart, I am sorry for my accusation, it's just that.., never mind, I am a fool and I should have known better. Please forgive me."

While I could see that she would forgive my foolishness in my assumptions, I could also see that she would not allow me to entertain even the suggestion of a hint that her intentions were less than what she had sworn them to be. Placing her small hands aside my face she looked into my eyes as she vowed;

"Edward, did I not promise you that I would not leave you unless there was simply no other way?"

At my slight nod of agreement, she continued;

"I was not harboring some secret plan until I could make good an escape, my love, I have no wish to escape from you, quite the contrary. It was just that with everything we faced that day, once that envelope was no longer in my grasp, I gave it no further thought. Especially considering the fact that I promised to stay until we learned what could be done about our situation, and even when the Vicar suggested my leaving for the school, I still did not consider it since a cottage and so forth have been provided."

Seeing the tender smile and light in her eyes, my heart could not help but lighten as she vowed;

"You may stop worrying that I will seek to leave you; my ambition is to spend my life with you, to have children with you and to grow old with you. I would not have stayed had I no intentions of fulfilling that life's ambition, my darling heart."

I could not help but feel an overwhelming warmth fill my heart and soul at her words and at the intensity with which she spoke them. Holding her firmly in my embrace, I kissed her soundly before offering;

"I do not deserve to have the love of one such as you, my darling, but I am ever grateful that God saw fit to bring you to Thornfield."

Glancing to the mantle clock and noticing the hour, I plead;

"Jane, would you have supper with me tonight? Since you will be leaving in the morning, I wish to spend as much time with you as possible."

One of the constants that had been a part of our daily routine during the month of courtship after I had first proposed to Jane was that I would, daily, invite her to dine with me and she would, daily, refuse, stating that we would carry on as we had until our marriage. However, since the events that led to our failed wedding and her discovery of Bertha's existence and how I had come about marrying her, she seemed more lenient in her opinions of propriety when it came to the time that we spent together and had begun to take supper with me in the evenings. Not every evening mind you, but more often than not we shared the evening meal together; so when she gladly accepted my offer to dine, although I found myself elated at the prospect of her company, I was not shocked by her acceptance.

We spent that evening in agreeable conversation before the grandfather clocked chimed to remind us that the hour was growing late and, given the lengthy journey to Morton, Jane must seek her rest to be ready for her journey on the morrow. I found myself hating that piece of wood with gears and cogs that had intruded on our time together as the chimes finished their litany. I could see by the regret in her eyes that Jane, too, was saddened by the reminder of the late hour, a fact that became even more obvious as she sighed in resignation before offering her observations;

"I suppose, given that I must rise early in the morning, that I should retire for the evening."

Despite my wish that she be properly rested for such a long journey, I could not bring myself to agree, rather I found myself trying to hold back the hands of time so that I might not find myself deprived of her company. Yet, I knew that I had to heed common sense rather than what my heart desired, so to that end, I rose from my chair to offer her my hand as I stated;

"Come, Jane, you have a long journey tomorrow and you need your rest."

As had become our nightly routine, I escorted her to her bedchamber to bid her goodnight. Although my habit beforehand had been to keep later hours in my study with a snifter of brandy and my thoughts for company, I had, as of late, taken to retiring to my chamber once I had ensured that Jane had secured her door. I can only offer the reason as being that of my determination to remain close by if any type of danger should present itself to Jane's person. I found my thoughts refocused as I noticed the air of puzzlement that Jane wore as she studied my face before asking;

"Edward, is there something the matter?"

Offering her a slight smile as I patted her hand before reassuring her;

"No, my love, just thinking of how lonely and empty this house will seem without your presence for the next month."

Stopping at her door as I opened the portal, she turned to lift her eyes to look into my own as she shook her head in a forlorn manner before voicing her thoughts;

"What shall I do without your company to keep my wits sharp?"

Seeing her thus, with the light from the fire making the combination of red and gold in her chestnut hair glow as well as the way that the flickering light made her eyes seem to darken to an emerald color, I could not help but take her into my embrace as I held her close to my chest before assuring her concerns;

"Do not let yourself think of it as our being parted, think of it instead as a step in coming much closer

to our goal and to our joining our lives together. Just think of it, my love, after tomorrow, when we are reunited it shall be so that we can be married."

Although I could see that my words had lifted her spirits, the glint of sadness at our parting was still evident in her eyes. Indeed, I could not help but feel the same, however, I also wanted to alleviate as much sadness from our imminent parting as possible, so to that end, I tried to remain as optimistic as I possibly could. I could not help but remember telling her of a connection between her heart and mine and how if we were to be separated the connection would be severed and I would take to bleeding inwardly from the loss, even now, those words were proving prophetic at the prospect of being without my love's company. However, I knew that this separation would only be for a short period and in that time all would be righted so that we could join our lives together and that thought was what I found allowed me to weather the idea of being parted. Motioning to the chamber I ventured;

"While I would be content to simply hold you as I am now, common sense dictates that you get some rest before your journey tomorrow."

Lowering my head, I kissed her deeply as she placed her arms around my neck. Despite my desires I broke the kiss and pushed her in the direction of her chamber as I confessed;

"Jane, my dearest, I think that we had better say goodnight, otherwise I will find myself hard-pressed to keep to my word regarding my attentions."

I knew as the glint in her eyes changed slightly, that she realized my meaning as she placed a kiss on my cheek before offering;

"Goodnight, my darling heart."

As she closed her door and I heard the bolt slide into place, I realized that the look that I saw in her eyes reflected the idea that she might have found herself hard-pressed to resist if I had pushed my attentions. I shook my head slightly as I entered my chamber to clear the temptation from my mind before securing my own chamber door. Glancing to the side table near the fireplace and noticing the decanter, I decided to pour myself a snifter of brandy, something that I had not done in quite a while; to be precise I had not sought the comfort of spirits since I had realized my true feelings for Jane. However, feeling the need to slightly dull my senses at this moment, I saw no harm in indulging just a bit given the circumstances.

Once I had drained the last of the liquor from the glass, I made my way to my bed and found myself at cross purposes of emotion as I, both, cursed and blessed the thought that my bed seemed so large and empty for want of Jane's presence, yet I knew how comforting the spot would be once Jane was my wife. Sighing as I climbed between the covers, I couldn't help but voice aloud;

"Steady yourself, Rochester, all will be secured and well by this time next month."

Keeping that thought firmly in my mind, I drifted off to sleep much more easily than I had thought possible. Despite having been in a deep sleep, I found my sleep being disturbed by the sound of my chamber door rattling, however, as the sound only lasted for a few moments, in my drowsy state, I dismissed the sound thinking that Pilot may well have escaped his leash. Before I could reclaim my slumber I heard Jane's voice calling out in panic and fear;

"EDWARD!"

I found myself fully awake as I sprang from my bed to rush into Jane's bedchamber. As I stood in the doorway, even in the bare glow from the fireplace, I could see the stark terror that was lighting her eyes as well as the deathly pale pallor that her skin had acquired as she stared, wide-eyed at her chamber door, clutching her bed covers as if they might offer her some type of protection. Rushing to her bedside I grabbed her shoulders to turn her in my direction before demanding;

"Jane, love, what is it? I beg you, tell me what's the matter."

As my words seemed to penetrate the haze of fear that had surrounded her, she pointed towards the door to explain;

"Edward, I heard my door rattling, as if someone was trying to open it and then it stopped. Then, I heard a noise coming from under the door and when I looked it was a knife being pushed in and out from underneath and scratching the underside of the door before the same thing happened on the side of the door as if someone was trying to undo the bolt somehow. It stopped as I called out for you and I heard a loud type of 'thud' against the door itself and then I heard nothing else."

Turning to the door, I approached it cautiously as I directed;

"Jane, if anything happens, I want you to run into my chamber and bolt the connecting door from that side, do you understand?"

The look in her eyes told me that she would obey my order but I was not shocked as she begged;

"Edward, should you? I mean what if Bertha has managed to get a weapon of some type? She could be waiting to ambush you, maybe you should ring for the servants."

I could only shake my head as I rationalized;

"No, dearest, they would have no idea why I rang and of what might be waiting for them, which means that they could well find themselves injured or worse. I don't want to take that chance, Jane, I've dealt with her fits of anger before and I never let my guard down where she is concerned, but if she is out there you do as I've told you and do not look back. Is that understood?"

I turned my attention to the door as I knew that she would do as told, approaching the portal carefully, I made certain to be watchful should the knife that Jane saw attempt to strike at me from under or to the side of the portal. Placing my ear against the portal and hearing nothing I called out;

"Bertha, are you there, it's Edward?"

After a few moments of silence I tried once more;

"Bertha? It's Edward, are you there?"

Again, my wait was rewarded with silence; turning to Jane I advised;

"If she were out there she would have made some sort of noise, quietness is not one of her virtues."

Turning my attention back to the door, I carefully and slowly slid the heavy bolt back to open the portal a small crack to quickly scan the hallway. I realized that, if she had been in the hallway, she had made a retreat and that being the case I opened the door wider to peer the length of the passage and found no signs of her. However, when I turned back to Jane to find her covering her mouth with both hands, a look of horrified shock on her face as she was staring at the door as if her eyes were riveted to it. Turning, I understood her reaction; a blade had been thrust into the panel, something I had missed in my worry as to whether or not Bertha was in the hallway. As I snatched the lethal object from the door, I slammed the portal closed as I ensured that it was secure before, wordlessly, hastening to my chamber to don my boots, as I had hurriedly dressed in my haste to reach Jane. Returning to her chamber, I approached the outer door before ordering;

"Jane, I want you to bolt this door when I leave and DO NOT open it for anyone save myself. Even if I do not return in, what you consider, a reasonable amount of time, you are not to venture from this chamber until first light when the servants will be up and about. Do you understand me, Jane?"

Seeing her silent nod and the quiet fear in her young face, I went to her to place my hand against her cheek before kissing her gently as I assured her;

"Do not fret yourself so, sweetheart, I shall be back in short order. I never let my guard down with her and that you know."

The thought that had been in the back of my mind since seeing the dagger impaled into the door was the one that Jane gave voice to as she observed in a timid voice;

"But, Edward, she managed to get a dagger, what if she has another or something else she can use as a weapon?"

Drawing in a deep and steadying breath, I rushed to ease her worry;

"I will be on guard, and knowing that she may have some type of weapon, I will be even more so. Now, come bolt the door behind me and I shall return as quickly as possible, just remember what I said earlier."

As she tossed the covers from herself she rose from the bed to follow me to the doorway. Placing my hand on the bolt, I turned and kissed her forehead before issuing;

"I shall be back, don't fret yourself."

With that, I entered the hallway and waited until I heard the sound of the bolt sliding into place. Lighting the candle that I had brought with me from one of the tapers in the wall sconce, I made my way to the north wing tower door and listened momentarily to ensure that the she-demon of Thornfield was not laying in wait for my appearance. When I was certain that it was safe to do so, I opened the doorway and made my way up the staircase to the outer room of Bertha's cell and, to my amazement, found all in order. Grace, I knew, would take her rest in the bed in this room to remove the possibility that she may become the victim of one of Bertha's attacks of violence. Crossing the space to the door, I listened and heard no noise from the other side and, upon testing it, found the door locked. I roused Grace to demand;

"Grace, where are your keys?"

Although she was addled from sleep, she reached under her mattress and produced her ring before handing them to me as she advised;

"I don't understand, Sir, all of my keys are there."

I could see that she was correct, her keys were all accounted for. Looking at her in frustration I demanded;

"Did you hear anything, Grace, is there a chance that she got out again?"

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she shook her head furiously before denying;

"No, Sir, I don't see how I locked her up as usual and double-checked her door. I made certain to give her some Laudanum beforehand to keep her quiet for the night and waited until I was sure she was asleep

before going to bed myself."

Getting up and wrapping a shawl about her, she made her way to the door and asked;

"Should we check, Sir?"

At my nod, she made her way to the door to unlock it before opening it slightly and shaking her head as she motioned towards the bed inside where Bertha lay, apparently sleeping. Closing the portal once more she locked it and slid the bolt that I had installed into place as she ventured;

"You see, Sir?"

Despite the appearance of everything being in order, I could not help but nod my agreement as I offered;

"I see, Grace, but that doesn't eliminate the fact that someone impaled Miss Eyre's bedchamber door with a dagger a short bit ago."

I could see by the look of shock in her eyes that the idea disturbed her, but she could only shrug before offering;

"I understand your concern, Sir, but I don't know what to say because, as you saw yourself, she is secured in her room."

Finding myself frustrated, I instructed;

"Grace, for the sake of safety for the night, I will be bolting the door at the bottom of the staircase. I'll have it unlocked in the morning, will you be alright with that for the night?"

I could see by her eager nod that she agreed with the plan as she observed;

"I'll be fine, Sir. I think that would be a good idea under the circumstance."

With that, I left the tower and upon reaching the second-floor landing I secured the doorway to the tower staircase before returning to Jane's bedchamber. Rapping on the portal lightly, I called out;

"It's me, Jane, open the door."

I waited until I heard the bolt being slid back to hurry through the portal before turning to secure it once more. Despite her normally calm and logical behavior, I was not surprised when Jane threw herself into my arms in relief of my safe return before pulling away a bit to demand;

"Well?"

I could only shake my head as I explained;

"I confess, I do not know or understand what is going on."

The puzzlement that lit her eyes prepared me for her query;

"What do you mean, surely there was some evidence, was there not?"

I knew that the look on my face conveyed my confusion over the situation as I explained;

"That's the problem, Jane, all of the evidence supports her innocence. I found everything as it should have been, Grace had secured her room, even with the slide bolt I had installed and she appeared deeply asleep when we checked on her. But, I know that she is the guilty party in this, but I simply do not understand how she managed it."

Seeing the look of fatigue in her face, yet knowing the events would find her hard put to seek rest, I made a decision that put my fears for her safety to rest as I advised;

"Since there is nothing that we can do about the situation tonight, I think that it best we get some sleep. However, given what just happened, I don't believe that either of us will easily find such a luxury on our own in separate chambers."

Given her innocence I found myself unsurprised that she did not fully comprehend what I had said and any doubts that I might have had to that effect were squelched when she demanded;

"What do you mean? Are you suggesting...?"

I knew by the blush that crept into her cheeks that she had begun to comprehend my suggestion and I was certain that she was aware as I confirmed;

"No, Jane, I am not suggesting, I am stating that we should share the same chamber tonight. However, I think it more prudent that we share mine. We shall leave the door bolted in here and then bolt the connecting door from my chamber, just to be on the safe side."

Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, I hastened to assure her;

"I promise my darling, I am only suggesting this for the sake of your safety."

Given how she crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest before raising her head in defiance, I was not shocked as she stated in a determined voice;

"I shall be just fine, here, in my room, Mr. Rochester."

I cannot say whether it was the stubborn look on her face or the way that she addressed me that roused my determination, but determined I became as I snuffed the candle and placed it on a nearby surface before turning to sweep her up into my arms as I advised her;

"No, Miss Eyre, you shall be just fine in my room."

With that, I made my way into my bedchamber to place her in my bed before returning to secure the connecting door. Turning I found her staring at me with a glaring look that conveyed her irritation and disbelief as she demanded;

"What do you think you are doing? You swore to me that you would not force your attentions on me unless I was willing and I am not willing."

Crossing the space I leaned over her as I pulled the covers up around her to ensure she would be warm before offering my retort;

"What I am doing is making certain that you are safe. I shall sleep on the settee by the fireplace while you sleep in my bed. As far as forcing my attentions on you, I keep my oaths, Jane, you should well know that. I told you that, unless you wished it otherwise, I would not seek that particular pleasure until our wedding night, and only then if you are willing."

I could see the regret of her hasty statement in her eyes as she offered;

"I am sorry, Edward, it's just that I don't want there to be anything that might hinder our way for the Archbishop to assist us. What if anyone were to find out..."

Knowing where the remainder of her statement was going, I assured her;

"Jane, sweetheart, I would not risk that for anything in the world. I will wake early and you shall return to your room before time for you to be up and no one need know that you slept in my bed; without my presence, I might add."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, I ordered;

"Now, go to sleep and stop fretting."

I sat on the side of the bed until she was peacefully sleeping before making my way to the settee as I had promised I would do. I lay awake for a while trying to fathom how the earlier events could have unfolded, despite the evidence to the contrary, I knew that Bertha was at the center of the event but I simply could not decipher how she could have managed to pass through a locked and secured doorway. Deciding that the answer would not come to me at that moment, I sought my own slumber as best I could.

The morning seemed to fly by in a haze as all was made ready for Jane's departure. As I had promised, Jane was back in her bedchamber well before Sophie made her way up to help her dress for the journey. Despite my lack of appetite, I breakfasted with her so that I might be able to spend a few more lingering moments with her before her leaving. Before I was aware as to how swiftly it had sped by, John had loaded her bags and announced the need to depart soon to make the coach to Morton. I had wanted to send her in my coach as well as sending Sophie with her, however, ever the practical one, she had pointed out that doing such a thing would make her stay a difficult one at the idea of her arriving in a private coach as well as with a maid in tow. Finally, John appeared to offer;

"Sir, if Miss Jane's to make the coach we need to be leaving."

Nodding my silent agreement, I turned to Jane and helped her with her cloak after she had put her bonnet on before escorting her to the coach. We had decided that it would be better if we were to say our farewells at Thornfield instead of at the coach. Before stepping outside I took her in my arms before kissing her deeply, knowing that this would be a memory that would sustain me until we were reunited. As I lifted my head I offered;

"Just keep the thought that this is only a temporary separation, although, for me at least, it shall seem like an eternity, and also keep the thought that when we are reunited it shall be for the rest of our lives."

Unable to resist the temptation, I kissed her once more before vowing;

"And never forget that I love you more than anything in this world including my own life."

Wiping a tear from her cheek, she placed her hand on my face as she swore;

"I will never forget that you love me as long as you never forget how much I love you."

Seeing John's impatience, I escorted her to the carriage and helped her settle inside before closing the door to place my hand over her small one as I reaffirmed;

"Just remember, Janet, four weeks and we shall need never be apart again."

Standing back from the carriage I motioned for John to be away and watched as it disappeared down the lane. Turning back to the house I noticed out of the corner of my eye the flapping of bright color from the third floor window of the north tower and realized the thought, not for the first time, that Bertha's residence would need to be addressed as quickly as possible. Determined, I entered my house to begin the business of the day which would include my meeting with Vicar Andrews to determine how to go about approaching the Archbishop. 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**NOTE: This chapter is from Jane's point of view. (Yes, there's a trend). **

Despite the slight chill of the air, I found my journey to be a somewhat pleasant one as I stared out the window to watch as the coach sped by the picturesque countryside. Under normal circumstances I would have found myself paying much closer attention to the scenery surrounding me, but I could not redirect my thoughts in such a direction as I found my mind focused on Edward and the realization that, with each passing mile, my longing for him increased and I missed his presence more as the distance separating us grew wider. I was grateful that there was no one, save myself, in the coach as I could not help but whisper aloud;

"One month, just one month, Jane. That is only four weeks, the equivalent of two fortnights and you shall be reunited with your darling heart."

Staring out the window once more I found myself growing weary, a fact that I attributed the fact to the previous night's restlessness and decided that there would be no harm if I were to close my eyes and rest for a bit. I realized that I must have fallen into a much deeper state of rest than what I had originally intended as the coachman opened the door, shocking me in wakefulness as he advised in a friendly tone;

"I hate to wake ye, miss, but we've arrived at Morton."

I hurriedly wiped the sleep from my eyes as I took the hand he offered to assist me from the carriage. As I disembarked from the conveyance I glanced about at my surroundings to acquaint myself with the small village, as well as in the hopes of locating the gentleman, St. John Rivers, who was supposed to meet my coach and escort me to the school. I couldn't help but notice how charming the small village seemed with the neatly clipped hedges and lawns as well as the clean cobblestone walks and well-maintained buildings. Although it was not as large as Milcote, I still felt that I would enjoy my time in the village, especially given the air of friendliness that seemed to surround the area. My thoughts were interrupted as a young man, whom I judged to be approximately in his mid to late twenties, with dark, sandy blond hair approached me to inquire;

"Miss Eyre?"

At my nod, he tipped his hat before advising me;

"I'm St. John Rivers, the parson, I hope that you've not been waiting for very long."

I offered a slight smile before alleviating his concerns;

"No, indeed, I just arrived myself, Mr. Rivers."

Noticing a pretty, petite young woman next to him, I glanced at her pointedly as a slight reminder of her presence. Realizing that he had forgotten to make an introduction as he rushed to apologize;

"Please forgive me, Miss Eyre, this is my younger sister, Dianna. She decided to accompany me into the village to meet your coach."

I could not help but like the young woman as she smiled at me warmly as her brother ventured;

"Forgive me, Miss Eyre, but I was not aware that you were so young."

I felt slightly taken aback as I replied;

"I am just turned nineteen, Sir. I can assure you that I am well versed in a variety of subjects as I was a teacher at Lowood School for Girls before my time as a governess."

I knew by the look of astonishment that he now wore that I had impressed him with my credentials and, assuming that the matter was now laid to rest, I demanded;

"Are you concerned about my capability to begin the students in their studies until the permanent school mistress arrives, Mr. Rivers?"

I had determined that Dianna was a natural peacemaker as she placed her hand on her brother's arm to draw his attention before venturing;

"St. John, you said that you had every confidence in the Vicar Andrews' opinion when it came to finding someone who might be a suitable substitute mistress for the school until the new mistress arrives. And, given the education that Miss Eyre seems to possess, I do not see a need for concern on your part."

As she approached, she looped her arm through my own to suggest;

"Come, let us get your baggage and be on our way. As the cottage's roof is being repaired and not quite ready, as of yet, you shall be staying at our cottage. St. John lives at his parsonage but, until the cottage is ready, you shall be staying with our sister Mary and myself and I must tell you, we are eager for the company."

I felt immediately at ease with her manner as I allowed her to lead me towards a cart as her brother followed with my small trunk. Once he had placed it into the back and taken his place on the seat to set the horse into motion, I could not help but venture;

"I assume then, Sir, that you are satisfied with my qualifications?"

Despite the air of superiority that he seemed to have about him, and my initial dislike due to that factor, I found my distaste for his manner easing as he turned towards me. Initially, I could see that his intentions were to glare at me, however, the mask of haughtiness that he wore slipped before disappearing as he lowered his head to chuckle heartily before lifting his head to offer a smile of genuine amusement before nodding;

"I find, Miss Eyre, that presented in such a manner, how can I not be anything save satisfied with your qualifications."

With that, he set the cart into motion as he made haste to reach our destination before nightfall. Upon reaching the small cottage I could not help but find myself enchanted for it seemed as if it were something from the books of my childhood that I had loved so dearly. It was neatly kept with its whitewashed stones and neatly appointed gingerbread trim which was surrounded by a stone wall for fencing. The charm of the cottage was made even more obvious by the view, as the cottage was situated at the top of a hill the view of the moors and even the cliffs was most inspiring. Turning to Dianna I could only remark;

"This is beautiful."

I could see that my compliment had pleased her greatly as she nodded, however, before she could reply a woman who greatly resembled Dianna and St. John emerged from the door of the cottage to approach us as she greeted eagerly;

"And this must be Miss Eyre."

I found myself shocked as she rushed forward to embrace me briefly before offering;

"Dianna and I are so pleased to have your company."

Motioning towards the doorway, Mr. Rivers advised;

"Mary, Dianna, I'm certain that Miss Eyre's journey was somewhat tiring and that she is, more than likely eager to take supper as well and to get settled."

As if they suddenly remembered their manners both turned, horrified, as they rushed to offer apologies;

"Oh, we do apologize Miss Eyre; I'm afraid that we were so excited about your arrival that we forgot to see to your comfort."

I found that I could only laugh as I assured them;

"Please, there is no need to apologize, especially given that I received such a warm and heartfelt welcome. And please, call me Jane."

Following the trio inside I was soon introduced to Hannah, the housekeeper. I could not help but take a liking to the woman as she reminded me of a less reserved Mrs. Fairfax. While I had not thought so when Mr. Rivers had mentioned it earlier, I found as I sat at the kitchen table that I was indeed hungry; I had not eaten very much at breakfast that morning as I was anxious about my journey, although my anxiety was due more to my impending separation from Edward. Once I had finished with my dinner I turned to Mr. Rivers to inquire;

"Mr. Rivers, I would be interested in hearing more about my students. Although I shall only be here for a short time, I wish to begin the girls on the proper path."

I could see by the look in his eyes that I had struck a chord of camaraderie within him by my concern for the students. Motioning to Hannah to remove my plate, he nodded;

"Very well, Ms. Eyre, I shall be happy to tell you of your pupils. You see, two years ago, through the generosity of Mr. Oliver, one of our most generous parishioners, we were able to set up a school for the boys of the village of Morton and its surrounding area. Now, as the boys' school had proven successful, it is now the turn of the girls, so, to that end the need for a teacher. Please make no mistake Miss Eyre, your students are not what you are surely used to as a governess; these girls are from poor farms and have not been instructed in, even, basic education, you shall have your work cut out for you as you are the first teacher that they shall know."

I found myself offering a smile of serenity at the prospect of helping to instruct these children. Mr. Rivers did not realize that I thrived at the prospect of a challenge such as he was presenting to me. Noticing the time, I apologized as I explained;

"I look forward to the challenge, Sir, however, for tonight, I do beg your pardon but I am rather tired from the journey."

Mary rose immediately as she motioned to Hannah;

"Of course, Jane, we can speak more in the morning. Hannah will show you to your room."

I followed the elder woman as she led me to a small but nicely furnished room with a welcoming fire in its hearth. Turning to offer my gratitude for her assistance, I notice that she wore a strange look as she studied me strangely, but as the look quickly changed I simply assumed that I had been mistaken due to my exhaustion. Although she seemed friendly enough, I could not help but notice a strange tone to her voice; while she was not exactly standoffish, she was also not overly warm either. Hers' was a tone that I would define as polite, yet reserved as she advised me;

"Should you need anything please let me know, miss."

Nodding, I offered;

"Thank you, Hannah."

Wordlessly, she left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. As I prepared for bed, I could not help but wonder at the attitude that Hannah seemed to display; not one of contempt, but more the attitude of someone unsure of how they should treat a person. I decided to allow the

subject to drop from my mind as my thoughts turned towards Edward and I realized just how much I had come to value the nightly routine that we had developed. Thinking of being held in his arms as he kissed me, I found my heart much heavier with the pain of missing his presence. After snuffing most of the candles in my room and stoking the fire for the night, I climbed between the covers of the bed and found myself muttering aloud;

"Oh, Edward, I miss you more than what I thought it possible to ever miss anyone."

I woke in the morning to the sound of laughter in the hallway and rose to quickly dress and join everyone in the kitchen. I found my steps halted as I overheard the discussion that the three siblings were engaged in as Dianna stated;

"St. John, I do not understand what good can come of treating her coldly, she is not responsible for something that is not of her making and treating her thus when she was not even involved is cruel."

I wondered of what they were speaking, but hearing someone approach I did not have time to discover as I quickly entered the kitchen to greet;

"Good morning."

As with the day before, Dianna and Mary seemed quite pleased for my presence while Mr. Rivers was more reserved. I could not help but study each as I realized that there seemed something familiar between the three. Dianna and Mary were very similar in looks with hair a lighter shade than that of their brother, theirs' was more the color of fresh hay in the spring. All three shared bright, vivid blue eyes, although where Mr. Rivers' seemed to remind one of a chilly sea, Dianna and Mary's were more like a Summer sky. Taking a seat at the table and accepting a bowl of porridge, I eagerly finished my breakfast before asking;

"Mr. Rivers, when may I see the school?"

Glancing in my direction, he explained;

"I received word this morning that the roof repair has been completed so I will be taking you by tomorrow."

Motioning towards his sisters, he explained;

"Mary and Dianna will be preparing for their travels soon as they will be governesses in London."

The look that the two exchanged told me that they were not happy at the prospect as Dianna exclaimed;

"Oh yes, we must go teach lessons to fat little boys who have no wish to learn them. The worst of it is that we may well never see our cottage again."

The look of frustration that Mr. Rivers now wore was difficult not to miss as he rose to state;

"There is no sense in allowing ourselves to become mired in those concerns, especially given that we have no means to rectify this situation. I shall return shortly."

With that, he placed his hat upon his head before leaving the cottage. Mary, who I had deemed the thoughtful one, turned and offered;

"I know that this may all seem strange to you Jane. You see, we happen to be here because our father died a few weeks ago, but we must soon return to our positions and leave our little cottage on the moors. Our father lost his fortune some time ago so there was nothing left save our home and as we do not wish to sell it we must return to work soon. St. John resides at his parsonage, but Hannah remains to see to the cottage's upkeep and make it ready for when we are able to visit for holidays."

I found that I could not help but feel sympathy for their plight; had I, too, not known what it was to be under financial duress? Offering my sympathy I stated;

"I am sorry to hear of your dilemma, I wish there was something that I might be able to do to help your cause."

I was not sure why but the look that Hannah now wore seemed to convey the idea that I was, in fact, in possession of that very ability. I pushed the thought aside as Dianna suggested;

"Jane, would you like to take a walk with Mary and I?"

Seizing eagerly on the invitation I hurried to my room for my bonnet and shawl so that I could join them on their outing. As we walked towards the moors, Mary, obviously proud of their home, pointed out the various areas and sights that she felt would interest me. I was happy to take it all in for the sights were quite beautiful and there were many that I hoped to remember in enough detail to capture in the sketches that I would surely be doing at a later point. I noticed how Mary and Dianna, both continued to study me with intensity, yet I could not fathom their reasons for such action. I decided to allow the thoughts to disappear as I found myself absently wondering if, given his world travels, would Edward find these sights as wondrous as I did. Noticing the rising winds, Mary speculated;

"I believe there is a storm on the horizon. Come, let's get back to the cottage before we find ourselves drenched."

Mary's prediction had been one of accuracy, for no sooner had we returned to the cottage and closed the door than we heard the pounding of raindrops on the window glass as the storm arrived. We sat in companionship, helping Hannah prepare the vegetables for the evening's meal as the storm raged on the outside and the warmth and loving atmosphere filled the rooms on the inside of the cottage. I found myself envying the Rivers children for the love they must have experienced growing as children in this wonderful place.

After more than three days' time, Mr. Rivers finally took me to the school with its attached cottage so that I might begin preparing for the first month of the school's term. During my time of waiting, I had written Edward twice, for I found that I wanted to share my time away with him so that I might feel him closer. To my amazement, I realized that he must have had similar thoughts as I received three letters within my second week of residence in Morton, each more full of his love than the letter before it.

It was during my second week that Mr. Rivers visited me to check on the progress of the pupils. I was in the process of dismissing the class when he entered and, after all of my students had left, he admitted;

"You are doing well with your young charges, Miss Eyre."

I could only offer a slight smile of pleasure at the praise as I acknowledged;

"It is they who are doing well Mr. Rivers. While it is true that they have not enjoyed much learning, they are all eager to become educated and are working very hard to that end."

While the event of a visit to check on the girls' progress was not something that I found unusual, I could also tell that his visit had another purpose to it. I motioned to a chair as I stated simply;

"Mr. Rivers, your visit is not just to see about the students' progress, is it?"

Turning in surprise, he cast upon me a knowing look as he observed;

"You are a very direct person, Miss Eyre. I must admit that I wondered from where you acquired that quality."

Seeing my look of inquiry, he nodded as he took a chair before beginning;

"Very well. You may have noticed that there was something of a reserved attitude when you first arrived."

Taking a steadying breath, I ventured;

"I noticed such from you and Hannah, but I felt no such attitude from your sisters. I felt warmth and welcome from them from the first."

I could see by the look that he wore that my statement had hit on target as he continued;

"I've prayed on the matter and, after much discussion with my sisters, have come to realize that I have greatly wronged you. You see I was resentful of you for reasons that were not things of your doing."

My expression must have betrayed my surprise of his admission for he rushed to explain;

"Before you question my motivation, I assure you that it was nothing that you did personally, rather it was the circumstance of your birth."

As I tried to fathom his statement, he rose to reach into his coat before handing over three envelopes; two of which, as I knew would be the case, were letters from Edward while the third was from Mr. Briggs. Before I could consider opening the missive, he stated in a matter of fact manner;

"I believe that you will learn that your uncle, John Eyre of Madeira, recently passed and left his estate of twenty thousand pounds to you."

Glancing at the letter, I could see that it was sealed, a fact that led me to demand;

"How on earth do you know that? Are you some sort of mystic?"

Although my inquiry had been meant to lighten the mood, I realized the implication of his news as I hurriedly opened the communication to learn that he was, indeed, correct, my uncle had died and had named me in his will as his only heir. Laying the letter on my desk I lowered my head before sighing in sadness as I found myself offering;

"I am sorry to hear about it."

I could see that my statement caught him by surprise as he demanded;

"You're sorry? Do you mean to tell me that you are sorry to learn that you are a wealthy woman?"

Staring at him in disbelief, I clarified my statement, my voice full of condemnation as I explained;

"I am sorry to hear of it because I had thought that I might meet him someday."

The thought crossing my mind I questioned;

"How do you know of this if you did not read my letter?"

Sighing before he reached into his pocket once more, he produced a similar letter before explaining;

"I know of this because Mr. Briggs, the solicitor, wrote a letter to Dianna, Mary and myself to inform us of the man's death as well. That is why I felt I needed to speak with you; you see I knew from your arrival exactly who you are, but I dare say that you have no idea as to exactly who we are. I was christened St. John Eyre Rivers; John Eyre was our uncle as well."

I could not help but stare in astonishment as I found myself blurting;

"Your mother was my father's sister?"

At his nod of agreement, I could only smile as I exclaimed;

"Then you, Mary and Dianna are my cousins?"

Again, he nodded as he stared at me in puzzlement before venturing;

"You are truly a singular creature

Miss Eyre. I tell you that you have inherited a fortune and you brush it aside, yet you learn that we are cousins and you are ecstatic."

Rising from my chair, I approached him as I took his hands in my own before advising;

"You do not understand; you have always had family, I have had no one for most of my life. Now, you must call me Jane and I will call you St. John, I wish to consider you my brother and Mary and Dianna as my sister."

As the thought of just what the fortune truly meant, I ordered;

"You must write to Mary and Dianna and you must tell them to return home immediately."

Shaking his head in confusion, I was not shocked as he demanded;

"But why?"

I could not help but spin around in glee as I faced him to offer;

"Because we are now rich and may live as we please, which means that they need not leave the cottage again unless they choose to do so."

Rising from his chair, he placed his hand on my arm before arguing;

"No, Jane, YOU are rich. He left that money to you, not us."

Placing my hands upon my hips I countered;

"St. John, I could never spend that much money in a lifetime. I would be more than content with five thousand pounds; you're right he left it to me to do with as I please and this is what I wish to do. Besides, I wish for you and Mary and Dianna to be my family."

Huffing in frustration as he shook his head, he stated;

"We are and will be your family, I will be your brother, five thousand pounds or no. You have no idea what this kind of money can mean to your life. I know that you are shortly to be married, what of your future husband, would this money not help you begin your lives in a more secure state?"

I found myself unable to contain my amusement as I confessed;

"Believe me, St. John financial security is not something of great concern, but if you wish me to do so, I shall write Edward immediately to let him know what has happened and see what his feelings are on the subject. But, I can tell you that he will advise me to do as I wish."

Motioning towards the door, I offered;

"If you would like, I shall be happy to write him a letter now and take it to post immediately."

I knew by his slight chuckle that he had realized my determination in the matter as he conceded;

"Alright, I have to pay a visit to one of my parishioners. I shall return in an hour and we shall take your letter to post."

Watching as he left, I quickly opened the letters from Edward to read their contents before composing my message. I felt relieved to learn that the Archbishop had indeed agreed to the annulment and the documents were now awaiting signatures by the proper civil authorities, which he assured me should be taking place at any time as his solicitor was focusing solely on the issue at the moment. Aside from the news, he assured me of his love and how desperately he missed my presence at Thornfield. The only part that didn't find me in delight was the news that Bertha was still in residence as Edward's agents had been unable to locate a facility suitable for her confinement. He advised that Vicar Andrews was attempting to assist with the issue as well by reaching out to his contacts for any information regarding a place suitable to deal with Bertha's state. However, despite Bertha's presence, I could not help but feel overwhelmed by the amount of love that Edward had managed to convey in his words, especially his confession that he missed our nightly ritual as much as I and that he was counting the hours until we were reunited and I was once more in his arms. As I folded the papers that had come to be as precious to me as air, I glanced at the clock and realized that St. John would be returning soon, so to that end I began my letter. I explained the situation regarding the inheritance as well as my discovery of having cousins that I had never been aware of before. I explained my wishes regarding the inheritance and St. John's concerns over what objections he might raise at the thought of my sharing the fortune. Aside from these facts I also included my words of love and expressed how much I missed his presence and that I was as eager as he for our reunion. I had just finished my letter when St. John returned and advised;

"Get your bonnet, Jane. I brought the cart so that we may get there and back before dark falls."

I hurried to the cottage to retrieve my bonnet and shawl before joining him to climb into the cart as we headed in the direction of Morton. Once I had posted my letter, St. John offered;

"Given the late hour, there is a wonderful bakery. Would you be agreeable to joining me for a mince pie and perhaps a pastry for supper?"

Realizing that I was hungry, I eagerly seized the invitation. After we had finished our meal we began our journey back to the cottage and school, my curiosity piqued, I asked;

"St. John, if I am intruding please tell me, but what happened between your family and our uncle?"

Despite the slight shake of his head, he began his story;

"Our uncle was a man who was focused on his purpose of gaining wealth, although he was far from greedy or stingy. Well, he was visiting, I remember because I was a young boy and it was just after Mary's birthday that year. Anyway, he was telling my father of a possible investment that he had learned of from a business acquaintance in the West Indies, and although he did not encourage my father to do so, Father chose to invest the fortune he had at that time with the gentleman. As we were to learn later, Uncle John chose to pass on the investment and as it turned out that was to his credit as those who invested lost their fortunes."

Horrified, I exclaimed;

"Oh, how terrible!"

Nodding, he agreed;

"Yes, the only thing that had been left was a small income and the money that Mother had set aside for my, Dianna and Mary's education. Although Uncle John had not encouraged Father to invest and had even begged that he wait until more information was known, Father chose to take the chance on his own and that was the result. He blamed Uncle John for telling him of the investment in the first place and that caused a rift between he and my father. That is why I urge you to reconsider your decision regarding sharing the fortune, it was left to you and yours to do with as you please."

Seeking to change the subject, I suggested;

"Let us talk no more of it for the present, rather, let's wait until I hear from Edward as to his wishes. But, if he agrees, you must promise to abide by my decision and accept your share."

I could see, as I studied his profile, that he was amused by my determination as he nodded and agreed;

"Very well, Jane. I shall abide by whatever your Edward decides."

It was into the final week of my term as a temporary schoolmistress that I received Edward's answer to my letter. It was towards the end of class and I had just released the class for the day when St. John opened the door slightly to inquire;

"Jane, have you received an answer as of yet?"

I could only offer a shake of my head as I advised;

"No, but I need only sign the documents, I advised Mr. Briggs when he was here last week to be prepared upon my word to divide the estate equally. But..."

I could only express my disappointment as I continued;

"I have had no word from Edward as of yet, something that concerns me gratefully."

With that, I turned to begin clearing away the books and papers from the day's lessons. I had my back to the door as St. John speculated;

"Somehow, Jane, I believe that you shall receive your answer sooner then what you were expecting."

I was about to respond when I heard the voice that had been haunting my dreams and that I wished to hear with all of my heart in reality for the past month demand;

"You wished to hear my opinion, Miss Eyre."

Whirling about, my eyes widened in delighted surprise as I found myself exclaiming in joy;

"EDWARD!"

Unable to contain my excitement I rushed forward to be caught up in his arms as I wrapped my arms about his neck as he lifted me off the ground to swing me about in excitement as he laughed before observing;

"I take it then that you missed me, my little sweetheart."

Nodding eagerly, I confirmed;

"Most dreadfully I'm afraid."

We had forgotten St. John's presence until we heard him tactfully clear his throat as Edward kissed me deeply. I could not help but blush as I observed;

"I believe that we forgot poor St. John."

As he released me to set me back on my feet, I offered a formal introduction;

"Edward, allow me to present my cousin; St. John Rivers and St. John, this is my intended; Edward Rochester."

Both offered a slight bow of their heads in acknowledgment as Edward stated;

"This is indeed a pleasure, Sir. Jane has written nothing but praise of you and your sisters and I thank you for the care that you have taken of her during her time here."

Turning, I demanded;

"Did you receive my letter regarding our uncle?"

Nodding, Edward motioned for the door as he ventured;

"Yes, my dearest, and I believe that we should have that conversation with your cousins, Dianna and Mary, in attendance."

I found myself sighing forlornly as I observed;

"They are not here, they are in London with their pupils; they are governesses as well."

Shaking his head in a regretful manner, he offered;

"That is a shame. However, if you would not mind, I would enjoy seeing the cottage that you praised so highly with its beautiful views before we begin our journey back to Thornfield. How long would it take you to pack?"

Glancing to St. John, I inquired;

"What of the new mistress?"

Holding a letter, he advised;

"She shall be arriving on the coach due tomorrow."

Turning to Edward, I offered;

"I can be packed in just a moment."

Hurrying to my cottage, which was attached to the school, I

quickly placed the few belongings I had brought into my small trunk before joining Edward and St. John as we made our way to the cottage on the moors in St. John's cart. Once we arrived I could see that Edward had made the journey in his carriage, yet I could not understand why he had not made the trip to the school in it. I found the mystery quickly answered as the door of the cottage was thrown open as Dianna and Mary rushed out to embrace me. Turning to Edward I demanded;

"But how? They were in London?"

Nodding, he explained;

"Yes, my love, they were. However, when I received your letter explaining what had taken place, and as I had to go to London to fetch a very special document, I located them and, after explaining everything, I suggested they make the journey with me."

Addressing my cousins, he advised;

"By the way, Mr. Briggs should be getting in touch with you three before very long. Knowing Jane's wishes I visited the man and told him to proceed as Jane requested."

All three seemed shocked as St. John demanded;

"Sir, are you certain? This is a great deal of money and it could see you and Jane very well off."

I knew that Edward found humor in his query, even more so in his response as he explained;

"I am certain, Mr. Rivers. You see, I am the owner of Thornfield Hall and my income is more than enough to see to our needs as well as that of our children and grandchildren. The money left by Mr. Eyre to Jane is hers to do with as she pleases and it pleases her to share it with you three. And anything that pleases Jane, pleases me as well."

In my happiness at his appearance, the reasons for such had not seemed to register in my logic. As if the thought suddenly struck me, I turned to exclaim;

"Edward, you're here!"

Before I could elaborate on my statement, he seemed want to chuckle in mirth as he observed;

"Jane, love, did you not realize that this entire time?"

Offering him a look of frustration at his play, I shook my head before clarifying;

"No, Edward, I mean that if you've come to fetch me then..."

I left the remainder of my statement unspoken as he reached inside his vest pocket to withdraw an envelope before laying it in my hands. Quickly I opened it and read and could only look at him in shock as I begged;

"Does this mean what I believe and hope that it does?"

Reaching his hand back inside of his vest, he withdrew another document before venturing;

"I believe that, as interesting as you found that document, you shall find this one even more so."

Opening the second document, I quickly read and realized that it was a marriage license with our names upon it. As I lifted my eyes to look into Edward's I realized that I could find no words to express my happiness and joy, something that he found amusing as he observed;

"Jane Eyre speechless! I never thought I would have seen such a day."

Despite his obvious amusement, his manner turned affectionate as he placed his hand against my cheek to inquire;

"Jane, my dearest, have I ever told you just how truly beautiful you are? Even more so when you glow with happiness and joy. I take it that you are not displeased that I have already secured our marriage license."

Having remained silent to allow us to enjoy our reunion Mary and Dianna suddenly became excited as Mary ventured;

"Oh, Jane, how exciting and I know just the clergyman to perform the ceremony."

Dianna, realizing her sister's thoughts, declared;

"St. John!"

Nodding, Mary confirmed;

"Yes!"

As the thought suddenly struck she turned to Edward and me to ask hesitantly;

"But I should be ashamed of myself, perhaps you had other plans in mind."

I glanced at Edward in silent question before he offered a slight shrug;

"I cannot say that we do. I did bring a gift for Jane and wish for her to wear it when we wed, but aside from that I have no other designs in mind."

I could see the same question in his eyes as he met my gaze, although I could also see the glint that indicated that he would rather we were married sooner as opposed to later. I nodded my silent agreement as he turned to St. John to ask;

"Mr. Rivers, Sir, would you be so good as to join Miss Eyre and myself together in marriage?"

Despite his reserved manner, St. John seemed to look very pleased with himself at the prospect of performing such a service and eagerly agreed;

"I would be pleased to marry you and Jane, Mr. Rochester."

Glancing towards the moors, I found myself struck with inspiration as I requested;

"There is one thing that I would wish."

Grasping my hands in his, Edward vowed;

"Whatever you wish, my dearest, you have only to ask and it is yours."

Dianna, having noticed the direction of my earlier gaze, smiled in a conspiratorial tone as she nodded before venturing;

"She wishes to have the service performed on the moor near the stream."

At my eager nod of agreement, Edward glanced in the direction that I had earlier before a warm smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he ventured;

"I can think of nothing more lovely, save yourself than to have the pleasure of becoming your bridegroom in such a wondrous spot."

The matter having been settled, Mary and Dianna grasped my arm and pulled me along with them as they exclaimed;

"Come, Jane, we must get you ready!"

As though suddenly remembering Edward's statement, Dianna ushered Mary and me inside as she turned before exclaiming;

"Oh, I just remembered Mr. Rochester mentioning something that he brought for Jane. Mary, you take and begin dressing her hair and I'll be in momentarily."

I found myself being hurried into the room I had occupied during my stay at the cottage. I was struck by the, almost, childlike giddiness that Dianna and Mary were displaying in their pleasure to have a hand in my wedding. Mary, doing as she had been instructed, had unpinned my hair and was in the process of brushing out its length as she commented;

"Jane, you have such beautiful hair."

Before I could reply the door burst open to admit Dianna and Hannah as Dianna placed a large box upon the bed before glancing towards me as she pleaded;

"May I, Jane?"

My curiosity much piqued I offered a slight nod of permission as Mary continued her task with my hair. As Dianna lifted the lid of the box, I could only gasp in astonishment at the contents of the box. Rising from the chair, I slowly approached the bed as Dianna reverently lifted the dress from the box so that we might all examine it. The gown had a simple rounded neck with small pearls sewn about the neckline for a trim while the lace sleeves were long and full as they belled near the cuffs that fastened at the wrists with small pearl buttons. Reaching back into the box, Dianna withdrew a veil of the same lace that matched the sleeves which was attached to a small crown that was made of silken roses and pearls with baby's breath. Mary reached her hand out to touch the garment tentatively as she gasped;

"Oh, how beautiful."

I found myself continuing to stare at the dress as I realized just how much thoughtfulness Edward has put into the gown. The gown was, basically, simple, yet, the small touches of lace and pearls were something that gave it an elegant appearance; it was quiet with a dignity that gave it unexpected beauty. My thoughts were interrupted as Dianna's eyes widened before exclaiming;

"Oh dear, we don't have a bouquet, Jane."

Before I could say anything regarding the issue, Hannah huffed;

"Bouquet indeed, what foolishness."

At that, she turned and left the room as Mary shook her head before begged;

"Please overlook her, Jane, Hannah just tends to be a little burly sometimes."

I offered her a quiet smile as I vowed;

"It is of no importance, Mary, nothing could dull my happiness on this day."

I resumed my chair as Mary and Dianna, both, fussed with my hair and, finally, satisfied with the results, began helping me into my gown. I could not deny how beautiful the gown was and how excellent Edward's taste was, something I had known from the first time that I had made his acquaintance. Once Mary had secured the veil in my hair, she and Dianna stood back, both with looks of amazement on their faces as they instructed;

"Jane, look at yourself in the mirror."

Turning to do as they bid, I found that my face reflected my amazement; the gown fit perfectly and given that the veil was attached to the crown at the bottom leaving and hollowed center, my hair had been piled atop my head. I could only stare as Dianna came up behind me to place her hands on my shoulders as Mary ran from the room as if suddenly remembering something as Dianna gave a slight squeeze of my shoulders before praising;

"Jane, you are beautiful."

Mary rushed into the room as she declared;

"We almost forgot; now, Jane, you must have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

With that, she thrust a small book into my hands that I recognized as a prayer book as she explained;

"That is something old; that was your father's prayer book, he had gifted it to our mother when she married our father and it's only right that you should have it."

I could only stare at the item in my hand as I realized that it was a connection to my father. I had none of my parents' belongings as Aunt Reed had disposed of them after my uncle passed. Lifting my head to look into Mary's eyes, I offered in a hushed voice;

"Thank you so very much. I do not think that you know what this means to me."

She simply nodded before continuing;

"Your gown can be the something new and as far as something borrowed..."

Approaching closer, she fastened a lovely cameo on the neckline of my gown as she offered;

"This was our mother's, I believe that she would wish for you to wear this."

A thought having arisen in her mind, Dianna stepped

forward to press a ribbon into my hand as she nodded;

"And there is your something blue."

Overcome with emotion, I hugged both as I exclaimed;

"Thank you both, not only for this but for being my sisters."

Both were brushing tears from their eyes as Mary ventured;

"You're more than welcome. Now, we need to go, when I went to get the prayer book and cameo, St. John said that he and Mr. Rochester were making their way to the spot by the stream that Jane had in mind."

Despite my eagerness, I could not deny that I was also nervous; not because I was marrying Edward, but because we seemed to have battled so much to arrive at this point and now that it was finally within our grasps it just seemed such a surreal thing. Shaking the thought from my head and fortifying myself to grasp my happiness firmly, I suggested;

"I am more than ready."

Leaving the room, we met Hannah at the door as we were about to leave the cottage. I found myself pleasantly shocked as she thrust a bouquet of wildflowers into my hands before placing a kiss on my cheek as she embraced me as she offered;

"God bless you, Miss Jane and I hope that you and your intended have all of the happiness and love possible for two people to experience."

Having recovered from my amazement of her good wishes, I offered her a warm smile as I replied;

"Thank you, Hannah, and may God bless you as well."

Motioning in the direction where my future and happiness were waiting, Dianna ventured;

"Shall we?" 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**NOTE: This chapter is told from Edward's point of view. **

**Just to let readers know; this chapter may be one that might be considered; racy. I have tried to keep this as close to the same feeling as the original classic and hope that is conveyed in this chapter. Having said that, please enjoy.**

Glancing about the moor to where St. John Rivers had led me to await Jane, I could easily understand why she had developed such an affinity for the spot. The sound of the small brook as it flowed over the stones in the stream bed, combined with the spectacular view the location afforded was something that anyone would be hard put not to appreciate. I realized that this was, yet another gift that I had received from Jane; the appreciation of the small wonders in this world. As the minutes of our wait seemed to drag by, as I was anxious to finally have Jane as my bride, Rivers observed;

"You must be very glad to find this day has arrived."

Considering his observation I could not deny my eagerness as I affirmed;

"You are quite right, Sir. I feel as if I have awaited this moment my entire life."

Although he acknowledged his understanding of my statement, I felt certain that no one, save Jane, could realize the impact of my meaning. I was not only referring to our time apart but the feeling that the other half of myself had been missing without her presence. As we waited for Jane to present herself, I found myself recollecting how intolerable I had found Thornfield without her presence, something that Mrs. Fairfax was more than willing to inform me of as she found her patience at an end with my surliness. Her admonishment found me shocked, to say the least when she approached me in my study one morning after I had allowed my displeasure to become known over some insignificant incident, although, at the time, I had been very vexed at its occurrence.

After Jane's departure, I found myself wandering the hallways in an effort to ease my restlessness, something that seemed to increase as I awaited word from Vicar Andrews of when I might meet with the Archbishop. More often than not, I would find myself in Jane's bedchamber, seeking comfort in the presence of her few possessions and breathing in the scent that I would always associate with Jane; a combination of lavender and sweet freshness, much like that of a freshly cut field just after a Spring rain. On this particular occasion, I had ventured into her chamber for solace and as I opened the wardrobe I noticed that her wedding gown, which I had insisted be laundered, was laying in a heap at the bottom of the wardrobe. I felt my anger rising at the thought of Jane being disrespected in such a manner and found that my ire rose more as each hour passed until morning. Regretfully, as she was the first person who happened to cross my path, Leah felt the brunt of my frustration as I raged;

"Leah, were you the one who saw to putting the laundry away after Miss Eyre's gown was laundered?"

At her slight nod, I fumed;

"You are paid to do a job and do it properly. I found her wedding gown lying in a heap in the bottom of her wardrobe, obviously because it was not properly put away as it should have been. If you cannot do your job properly then perhaps you should seek service in another household."

Despite the tears swimming in her eyes, she simply curtsied as she mumbled;

"Yes, Sir. I apologize Mr. Rochester and it will not happen again."

Later that day I heard a brief knock on my study door as Mrs. Fairfax bid;

"Mr. Rochester, Sir, might I speak with you?"

Offering a slight nod of agreement, I waited until she stood before my desk as I ordered tersely;

"Please sit, Mrs. Fairfax."

Once she had settled herself in a chair, she folded her hands in her lap demurely as she took a steadying breath before speaking;

"Mr. Rochester, I realize that you are the owner and master of Thornfield. I also realize that Miss Jane's absence is not something easy for you to deal with, Sir; however, I do not feel that those factors give you the liberty to be as surly with the staff as you have been as of late."

Despite the look of shocked frustration that I was wearing at the audacity that I felt she possessed to address me in such a manner, she continued;

"Sir, I know that you miss Jane and I know that you are concerned as you have not met with the Archbishop as of yet, but, Sir, we have all supported you and still support you in this matter fully. And, all of the staff work very hard for you, not out of greed for their salaries, but rather out of respect and loyalty to you for the type of master that you are. I am sorry to be so brusque, but when I find Leah in tears and on the verge of packing to seek new employment because she feels that she has failed in her duties and failed you and Miss Jane, then I feel I must speak up. I assisted Leah and putting away the laundry after the gown was laundered and it was hung in the wardrobe properly."

Casting a look of knowledge, she ventured;

"Sir, could it not be possible that given the number of times you've opened the wardrobe yourself, that the gown simply slipped from its hanger?"

Leaning back in my chair as I pondered her words, I nodded as I relented;

"You are right, Mrs. Fairfax, I was wrong to speak to Leah so."

I could see that she had more on her mind than simply the issue of Leah and, having learned to value her opinion, I prompted;

"I see you wish to say something, Mrs. Fairfax, please speak your mind."

Clearing her throat she explained;

"Sir, please do not think me presumptuous, but given the memories that might be associated with that gown for Miss Jane, given the circumstances of when she last wore it, do you not think it would be more appropriate for her to have another dress when you and she marry?"

Realizing the sense in her logic, I found myself offering my appreciation;

"Thank you, Mrs. Fairfax, I did not consider that aspect, but you are right of course. Now, let us see if we can put things right with our household, would you please assemble the staff."

Once she had done as I had requested, I apologized to the staff and, publicly to Leah for my behavior with assurances that I would strive to keep my surliness to myself in the future. I discovered that keeping that promise was not as difficult as I had thought it might have been as I received a message from Vicar Andrews advising that the Archbishop's schedule was now open so that he might be available to speak with me. I immediately sent a missive by John to offer an invitation for the Vicar and the Archbishop to dine with me at Thornfield so that we might discuss the matter.

Much to my delight, both had accepted and more to my delight, the Archbishop agreed that my union with Bertha must be dissolved and to that end, he sent the necessary documents to me within short order as well as offering his blessing for mine and Jane's marriage. Once I had received the documents I began making plans to journey to London to await the civil completion of my annulment, however, before I was due to leave, I received Jane's letter regarding her uncle's death and her wishes regarding her cousins. I cannot deny the delight that the idea of surprising my darling gave me as I formulated a plan; I would go to London and while there I would have a new gown made especially for her as well as locate her cousins and hasten Mr. Briggs in completing the necessary documents needed to complete the division of John Eyre's estate.

I found my recollections ended as Mr. Rivers motioned and predicted;

"I believe that if you were to miss this sight, Mr. Rochester, you would never forgive yourself or me for allowing you to do so."

Turning in the direction he was looking, I could understand his statement of concern regarding my possible regret. The first thing that struck my notice was the sight of the lace of Jane's veil as it blew like a gossamer cloud behind her and, despite the fact that I knew it wasn't realistically possible, the effect of the wind billowing her veil and her gown lent the appearance that she was floating, affirming my opinion that she must surely be an angel of some sort. I could see her shyness as she took the hand that I offered before looking into my eyes as she offered;

"Thank you for my gown, it's beautiful."

I could not resist the urge to place my hand against her gentle cheek before correcting her statement;

"The gown is only beautiful because YOU make it so. You are so very lovely my darling."

Glancing towards St. John and his sisters, I asked quietly;

"Are you ready, Jane?"

At her silent nod, we approached closer to St. John as I ventured;

"We are ready if you are, Sir."

While I will never forget the sight of Jane on that day or the beauty of the spot where we exchanged our vows, I would be hard-pressed to offer any in-depth details save for the sound of my beloved's voice as she pledged herself to me in wedlock until death us do part and the look of love that lit her small face making her even more beautiful in my eyes. Although, I would always remember the look of shocked surprise on the faces of all present and the joy evident on Jane's face when St. John asked for the ring and I placed two upon his Bible. I could see the confusion on his face as he queried;

"Forgive me, Sir, but surely, as one is much larger than the other, both rings are not meant for Jane."

Looking into Jane's eyes, I explained;

"You're right, Sir, they are not both for Jane. The smaller one is for my beloved, the other is for me to wear; just as the ring for Jane is a symbol of our love and devotion and our marriage, I, too, wish to wear such a symbol so as to leave no doubts of the seriousness, respect, and reverence which I have for our union."

Despite my attention being focused on Jane, I could hear, I believe Mary, gush;

"Oh, that is the most romantic thing that I have ever heard."

After a few moments of pondering my explanation, St. John's look of consideration turned thoughtful as he offered a smile before praising;

"I must say that I wish more bridegrooms were as devoted to their bride

as you are, Sir."

Continuing, he blessed the rings before I slid the smaller of the two onto Jane's finger to eagerly vow;

"With this ring I do thee wed."

As wonderful as I felt saying those words, I found my heart even more delighted in hearing Jane's soft voice promise as she took the larger ring to slide onto my finger;

"With this ring I do thee wed."

I found my patience taxed as I bowed my head as St. John offered his final prayers for our marriage before he finally offered;

"By all means, Mr. Rochester, you may kiss Mrs. Rochester."

I needed no further encouragement as I took her in my arms and kissed her deeply before lifting my head to ask;

"You realize, of course, that I shall never be 'Sir' again, don't you, dearest Jane?"

Despite the lightness in my own heart, I could not help but feel an even deeper well of happiness at the sound of her whimsical laughter as she nodded eagerly before venturing;

"No, you shall always be my Edward. Although if you prove surly or difficult I may find myself slipping into the old habit of addressing you as such."

I would have been content for the moment to remain as it was, however, the feel of the chilling wind as well as the darkening hue that the sky had begun to take into its possession, suggested the practicality of returning to the cottage. As we entered the domicile it was to find the housekeeper, Hannah, placing tea and cakes on the table as she offered;

"I'm sorry that I could do no better and, at least, have a cake prepared for you Miss Jane, but this was the best that I could manage with the time afforded me."

The old woman's thoughtfulness had touched Jane deeply as she embraced the woman before exclaiming;

"Oh, Hannah, this is just as lovely as any cake. Besides you make the most delicious little tea cakes."

While I was anxious to be underway, as we had a long journey ahead of us, I knew that it was important to Jane that we spend a little bit of time with her cousins, for I could see that she loved them dearly. Finally, after the last cake had been eaten, I suggested;

"Dearest, do you wish to change for our journey or would you prefer to remain in your gown?"

Turning towards Dianna and Mary, she inquired;

"Would you help me change?"

Rising, they followed her to another room of the cottage to assist her with her clothing. I was impressed as she reappeared a few minutes later in a fresh gown more suitable for travel as Mary carried the box that held her gown and veil to place it on the table as she expressed;

"Jane, we are so very happy for you, although we shall miss you terribly."

I saw by the look on Jane's face that she had suddenly recalled something as she took Mary's hand to place the cameo brooch in it that she had worn on her gown earlier as she expressed her gratitude;

"Thank you so very much for allowing me to wear your mother's cameo, it meant a great deal to me."

Noticing the conspiratorial look that passed between Mary and Dianna, I was unsurprised when Mary held onto Jane's hand to press the brooch into her palm before explaining;

"Dianna and I have pieces of our mother's jewelry to remember her by, the cameo belonged to your mother, Jane. Shortly after she and your father, our uncle, were married, they visited our parents and our mothers grew very close. Your mother gave the brooch to our mother after Mother had admired it, as you have nothing of your mother's it's only right that you should have it."

I found the gesture very heartwarming, especially given the tears of joy that Jane was wiping from her eyes as Mary pinned the brooch in place on her gown before she and Dianna embraced Jane tightly as Dianna ventured;

"Be happy, Jane, if there was ever anyone who deserved to be, it is you."

I could see her wish as she glanced over her shoulder in silent plea; unable to deny her anything I stepped forward to place my hands on her small shoulders as I addressed the trio of siblings and Hannah;

"You must all come to visit us at Thornfield."

Turning I offered my hand to St. John as he placed Jane and my wedding license in my hands after having ensured that the ink from his signature on our copy was dry. Eagerly I took his in my grasp as I expressed my gratitude;

"I thank you, Sir, for fulfilling my most fervent hope and wish by joining Jane and I in marriage."

Reaching into my coat pocket I handed him a pouch as I offered;

"Please, take this as payment or if you wish as a donation to your school or church."

Before he could offer any argument, I assured all three;

"Mr. Briggs shall be paying you three a visit within the week to settle the matter of your shares of your uncle's estate. I've enjoyed making all of your acquaintance and look forward to seeing you again when you visit Thornfield or when we next visit again, but the hour is getting away from us and Jane and I must be away if we wish to make it, at least, halfway home before it grows too late."

Having made the journey with me, John had seen to Jane's small trunk so that we could be away once we were in the carriage. After a final round of hugs between Jane and her cousins and their eager assurance that they would visit us as soon as we wished, we finally found ourselves underway on our journey home. A thought suddenly occurring to me, I asked;

"Do you remember the last time that we were in this carriage together?"

Nodding, she offered;

"The day that you and I and Adele went to Milcote to shop."

Reaching across the seat I placed my hand over hers as I ventured;

"Now that we are wed, will you slap my hand away as I try to hold yours?"

A slight smile of amusement curling her lips, she curled her small fingers around mine as she promised;

"I shall never refuse to take your hand again, my love."

Glancing out the window and noticing the darkening sky, she questioned;

"Will we continue until we reach Thornfield?"

Not wishing to allow anything to intrude upon our wedding day, I had not brought up the subject, however, I knew that I could not withhold the knowledge from Jane any longer as I allowed a sigh of frustration to escape my lips before explaining;

"Sweetheart, I had not wanted to bring this up sooner, I wanted nothing to intrude upon OUR day, but we do need to discuss this. As you're aware I am still trying to find a suitable residence for Bertha, and although I wish it were not so, she is still at Thornfield. I want there to be no mistake, YOU are the mistress of Thornfield and the true Mrs. Rochester, but, I want our first night as husband and wife to be spent without the specter of that she-demon over our heads. So, to that end, we shall be spending our wedding night at a charming little inn that is halfway between here and Thornfield, I hope that meets with your approval, dearest."

I waited anxiously for her answer as I could see that she was processing all that I had said, finally she relieved my anxiety as she replied timidly;

"I understand about Bertha, Edward, truly I do. As far as spending our wedding night at the inn; I must confess that I would prefer to do so as opposed to spending our wedding night with her over our heads."

With the matter settled, I pulled her closer to me as I noticed that she seemed to be tiring from the journey, something that became even more apparent as she placed her small hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. She glanced up to meet my eyes as I glanced down to study her face as she rushed to apologize;

"I'm sorry, earlier, I could not imagine being able to sleep for my excitement. But, I suppose that now that we have achieved what we had hoped and prayed for, for so long, that my sleeplessness must be catching up to me."

Placing my hands on her small waist, I lifted her to settle her in my lap as I cradled her close to my chest before suggesting;

"It will take us a bit more time before we reach the inn, why don't you rest until we arrive. Besides, I wish for you to be well-rested and awake when we arrive."

The blush that crept to her cheeks at my statement was evident, even in the darkness of the carriage. Despite my attempt not to, I found myself laughing with mirth as I hugged her close before seeking to settle her unease;

"Do not fret so my little love, I promise that all will be well."

As much peace and happiness as I had come to know since Jane had entered into my life, I found myself even more contentment and peace as I sat in the carriage watching as the miles of the darkened countryside quickly sped by as I held her close to me. And despite the darkness of the carriage's interior, I could see by the look of contented peace that she wore as she slept, that Jane too experienced such emotion. Glancing out the window I found my mind racing with various thoughts of expectation of what was yet to come once we reached our destination. I cannot say that the fantasies of what would be taking place on our wedding night had not occupied my thoughts; yet, I found myself shocked that my longings were not based so much in the aspect of the physical pleasure, but rather in the idea that we would be joined as closely together as possible and that we would be giving a part of ourselves to each other.

My thoughts were interrupted as Jane stirred slightly and I noticed a change in her expression as if she were remembering some unpleasant memory in her dreams. Shifting her slightly so that she might be more comfortable in my arms, I held her a bit closer as I whispered near her ear;

"It's alright my darling, I'm here with you and you need have no fears over the ghosts of your past."

Although she remained sleeping, I could see that she must have comprehended my words as her face became, once more, relaxed. After about another hour or so of traveling, John and the coachman brought the carriage to a halt and, upon glancing out the

window, I knew that we had arrived. Holding her closer, I whispered into Jane's ear;

"Wake up, sweetheart, we've reached the inn."

I had never thought to find myself as enchanted and fascinated by anyone as I discovered I was by Jane. Even now as she opened her eyes to look into mine before smiling gently as she brought her hand to my cheek, I could not help but compare her to Sleeping Beauty as she sleepily greeted;

"Hello, my love."

Grasping her hand in my own I brought it to my lips as I responded;

"And hello to you my Sleeping Beauty."

She offered a slight chuckle as she slid from my lap to settle herself on the seat next to me as John descended to open the door for us as she shook her head;

"Sleeping, perhaps, but beauty; hardly."

Once I was out of the carriage, I reached up to grasp her about her waist as I lifted her down to the ground. As I set her on her feet I placed my finger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet mine as I vowed;

"Being truly loved is what makes a woman beautiful and that being the case, as far as I am concerned, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Even before I realized my love for you, I felt that you were a beauty because of your quiet dignity, intellect and most especially that wonderful spirit and personality that you possess. Now, no more talk of you're not being a beauty; alright?"

The look of tenderness that filled her eyes was one that assured me of her belief in my veracity. Placing a light kiss on her lips, I advised;

"Now, I think we should see about a room and then some supper."

Pulling her arm through mine, I led her inside where we were greeted by the friendly innkeeper and his wife, both of whom recognized me from my travels as I had stayed here many times in the past. Mr. Collins was a man easily in his late fifties who reminded one of Santa Clause with his rounded belly as well as his white whiskers, stepped forward to greet;

"Mr. Rochester, it's been some time since we've seen you here in our little inn."

Taking the hand that he offered, I returned;

"Yes, I've not been traveling as much as of late, Mr. Collins."

Noticing the lady who was slightly younger than her husband, although her appearance seemed to indicate she was much younger than her true age, especially with her dark, auburn colored locks and bright, vivid eyes of blue, I called;

"And, Mrs. Collins, how are you?"

Stepping forward she offered a polite nod as I noticed how carefully she was studying Jane. Amused, I took Jane's left hand in mine as I offered it for the lady's inspection as I laughingly explained;

"It's quite alright, I assure you, Mrs. Collins. This is my wife, Jane, we were married this afternoon."

I could not help but find amusement as the woman's attitude seemed to do an about-face as she smiled openly before praising;

"Oh, Mr. Rochester, I can't tell you how happy we are to hear that you have a wife."

Rushing out from behind her husband, she gave Jane a small embrace and kiss on her cheek before stepping back to observe;

"And one who is as sweet and lovely as this one."

Turning to her husband, she ordered;

"Jack, I think that we should get these two newlyweds a nice bowl of my venison stew and I just so happen to have a nice pan of warm apple turnovers cooling for your dessert and, oh.."

As if a thought suddenly struck her, she exclaimed;

"I have a nice bottle of Napoleon brandy that I've been saving for a special occasion and I can think of no better reason to bring the bottle up from the cellar than to toast Mr. Rochester's marriage."

Noticing Jane's intent to argue, I touched her hand softly before giving a slight shake of my head as I whispered;

"I'll explain this later my love."

Holding a chair out for Jane at the table that Mrs. Collins ordered we must occupy, we patiently sat as she and Mr. Collins rushed to place bowls of her wonderful venison stew in front of us, as well as the promised turnovers and a glass of brandy which they insisted we use to toast their well wishes for our marriage. Once our meal was finished and John had seen to the horses, he had approached me to ask;

"Mr. Rochester, where shall I put your and Mrs. Rochester's bags?"

Taking the initiative, Mrs. Collins ordered;

"Jack, you show Mr. Rochester and his man which room we've decided to put them in and Mrs. Rochester and I shall sit and chat for a moment while you take the baggage up."

As we made our way up the staircase, Mr. Collins offered quietly;

"Mr. Rochester, we don't have anyone else staying at the moment and, as you know, the wife and I have our quarters next to the kitchen. We've put you and your bride in the large room at the far end of the house and I can promise you won't be disturbed until late in the morning."

I could only nod as I offered;

"Thank you, Mr. Collins, for everything."

Shaking his head, he stated softly;

"Mr. Rochester, the Mrs. and I would not be as well off as we are if were not for your generosity and help in finding us this place."

Raising my hand I cut the remainder of my statement as I offered;

"Jack, you were a faithful and wonderful servant as was Ella. I never approved of how my father and brother treated you and I only sought to correct a terrible oversight."

Once John had deposited our baggage in the room we were to occupy as well as lighting a fire in the fireplace, and he and Mr. Collins had left the room, I searched through my bag until I found a small, gaily wrapped package which I placed on the bed before leaving to rejoin Jane downstairs. I could see that she and Mrs. Collins were enjoying their conversation as I approached the table. I felt infinitely grateful as the elder excused herself to remove the dishes from the table as she mumbled;

"I must see to cleaning the kitchen. Goodnight, Mrs. Rochester and congratulations and blessings for your marriage."

After her departure and as we were left alone in the great room I offered my hand as I bid;

"The hour is growing late, are you ready to retire for the evening?"

Despite the blush that crept into her cheeks and the concern that lit her eyes, she placed her hand in mine to rise from the table to allow me to escort her up the staircase. Seeking to ease her concerns I offered;

"Mr. Collins explained that we are the only guests they have at the moment and that their quarters are next to the kitchen. They've placed us in the large room at the far end of the inn."

I could tell by her slight sigh of relief that my explanation was one which she gladly welcomed. As we reached the door to our room I bent to sweep her slight frame into my arms as I explained;

"It's a tradition for one to carry their bride across the threshold on their wedding night."

Her pleasure in my gallantry was obvious in the slight giggle I heard as she placed her hand against my shirt front before offering;

"I can certainly see why it's a lovely tradition."

After opening the door and entering the room, I set her on her feet before turning to secure the door for the night. Motioning towards the bed, I ventured;

"The package on the bed is a gift for you, my dearest. I would be very pleased if you would consent to wear that for me tonight."

Glancing about, I realized that the room we had been given to occupy was one that had a separate room for privacy to attend to personal needs. Approaching my bride, I placed my hands on her shoulders as I suggested;

"There is a separate room to allow for privacy to attend to matters of a personal nature. Why don't you change in there while I change in here."

Offering a slight nod, she hurried into the room as I quickly turned the covers of the bed back as well as relieving myself of my jacket and vest as well as my necktie. I knew that Jane's only experience with men was limited to what she had experienced with me; that being the case, I was determined to ensure that her first experience of true intimacy would be as pleasant and enjoyable for her as I could possibly make it. I also realized that she would not be aware of what she could specifically expect and that being the case, I knew that I must be extremely gentle and considerate of her feelings and her concerns as she came to know the intimacies between a husband and a wife.

My thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Jane emerged; she had freed her hair and brushed it to flow down her back which enhanced the angelic appearance she presented in the gown and matching robe that I had given her. The gown was ivory colored and made of silk with the sleeves, which were made of a matching color of lace, falling to her elbows in a graceful sweep similar to that of an angel's wings. The robe had been created to match the gown except for the sleeves falling to her wrists and only a small catch at her waist to hold the robe closed.

I could only stare at her in utter amazement as I could find no words to adequately express my admiration of her true beauty. However, seeing the concern lighting her eyes and realizing the source, I hurried towards her to take her hand in my own as I placed my free hand against her cheek as I shook my head to squelch any self-doubt that she might possess as I stated;

"Do not even allow yourself to think about it, Jane. My reaction and shock are not from any type of disappointment, quite the contrary, my love. As I told you earlier, you are a beauty in my eyes and that will never cease to be the case, however..."

Taking a moment to push her hair over her shoulder, I continued;

"The only creature that I can think to compare you to would be an angel and I believe that the angel would be found lacking in comparison to you."

Lifting her eyes to look into mine she placed her small hands against my chest as she promised;

"I love you so very much, Edward and I am infinitely blessed

to have your love."

Placing my hands over hers, I could only respond;

"No more blessed than I am, my darling."

Despite the air of passion that was so tangible between us, I knew that I owed it to my innocent bride to help her understand what would be taking place. Taking her hand I crossed the room to settle myself in the armchair before pulling her to sit upon my lap as I ventured;

"Jane, my dearest, I think it's important that we come to an understanding of what can be expected tonight."

My heart contracted at the look of dejection that came upon her face as she vowed;

"You need not worry, Edward, I know that it's my wifely duty to allow you your pleasure, even if that pleasure is not always to be found with me."

I found myself shocked by her statement especially in light of how hard I had worked to bring about our marriage. I knew that a large part of her statement was based on what she had been led to expect of men from the examples that she had seen and the rumors that she had heard whispered, but I had also tried hard to show that I was the exception rather than the rule of her expectations. I placed my thumb and forefinger on her chin to turn her gaze in my direction as I tempered the tone of my voice with softness, despite my frustration at her statement;

"Look at me, Jane, for I want you to be assured that my words are sincere."

Lifting my left hand for her inspection, I demanded;

"Do you see this ring? In case your memory has suffered from some defect since our wedding this afternoon, allow me to assure you, I meant every word that I spoke today. I wanted this ring as a twin symbol of the one that I placed on your finger to show that I hold my vows to you as sacred as you do yours to me; unless I am mistaken in my assumption to that effect."

At her vehement nod as well as the tears that sprang from her eyes at the mere idea that she was less than dedicated to me as I was to her, I brushed the tears that had begun to slide from her eyes off of her cheeks as I continued;

"I did not mean to make you cry, my love, I just wanted you to understand that I did not marry you with the idea of ours being a conventional marriage. My wish is that our marriage will be one of mutual love, affection, and respect, not what society expects of us. As far as your concern regarding my 'pleasure'..."

Cupping her face in my hands, I offered;

"The intimate aspect of our marriage is not one that I wish to be concerned with merely my pleasure, but with yours as well."

One of the first things that brought Jane's true beauty to my attention was how a puzzled air was truly becoming to her, a fact even more evident as I noticed the look on her face as she timidly stammered;

"I...I'm supposed to enjoy the intimate aspect of our marriage?"

Any of the frustrations that I had felt towards my innocent darling quickly disappeared at the sound of disbelief and shock in her soft voice. Taking her hand in my own, I found myself fascinated by its softness beneath my fingers as I began caressing the tender flesh as I gazed deeply into eyes before venturing;

"Jane, love, I know that whatever explanations of the intimate aspect of what takes place between a husband and a wife that you may have received were, shall we say, less than encouraging. However, I feel that when two people share the amount of love between them that you and I do, then the physical aspect of marriage is not merely for my pleasure or for the sake of producing an heir, but it's also a way that we are able to share a part of ourselves with each other, a way for us to become whole in each other."

Her eyes reflecting her amazement at the ideas that I had expressed regarding my hopes for the intimate aspect of our marriage, I wasn't shocked as her soft voice asked in uncertainty;

"Do you mean that there is no shame in my enjoying the intimacies that we share in our marital bed?"

Shocked, I asked;

"Jane, is that what you believe?"

She had attempted to lower her head in a shameful manner but I placed my finger under her chin to keep her eyes level with mine as she explained;

"At Lowood, we were taught to believe that intimacy in marriage was a necessary evil; we were taught that, if we were lucky enough to marry at all, we were obligated to perform the necessary wifely functions because it was our duty to give our husbands children and that the only way to do so was to submit ourselves to the physical aspect of marriage."

I found myself momentarily stunned by her description of marriage that she and the other students at Lowood had received. I knew of Brocklehurst of course and had even made the man's acquaintance once of twice which had been more than enough to assure me that I could do without the man's company in the future. I had even learned that, as I had suspected, the man had run Lowood as if it were a cross between a prison and a convent. The fact that Jane possessed such a loving and unique nature given the eight years that she had spent in residence, albeit, two of those years was as a teacher, I counted myself lucky in the fact that, I had no doubts as to the depth of the love that she possessed for me. She had been taught that the idea of intimacy was something to be endured, yet shunned; however, despite this belief, she still wished to spend her life by my side. Pulling her close to my chest, I sought to put her fears to rest;

"Jane, listen to me. Sweetheart, I want you to forget what Brocklehurst tried to instill in you and your schoolmates regarding how you should feel about a wife's intimacy as being a 'duty' and a 'necessary evil'. Do you understand me?"

At her slight nod, I offered;

"My darling, there is no shame or sin in your allowing yourself to enjoy the pleasure that, I am hopeful, you shall feel. Have you ever felt shame when I've held you or kissed you?"

A smile lighting her eyes she shook her head as she offered;

"No, my heart, quite the opposite."

I could only smile in return as I questioned;

"Then there should be no shame in allowing yourself to enjoy my caresses."

To prove my point, I began running feather-light touches across the exposed areas of her soft skin; her arms, her neck the exposed area of her chest. I could see by the glint of desire in her eyes just before she closed them in ecstasy that she was enjoying my touch. Pushing my point further, I slowly released the catch of her robe before giving it a slight push as the silken material slid from her shoulders to fall to the floor as if in a puddle as I continued the trail that my fingers had begun as I lightly ran my fingers up her arms to her shoulders and across the more exposed area of her chest to trace the line of her cleavage. My voice taking on a husky tone, I demanded;

"Does my touch feel shameful to you, my darling?"

The effect that my touch was having on her senses was evident by the dark, almost emerald glow in her eyes as she shook her head before offering a whispered;

"No."

Continuing my caresses I asked;

"Do you wish me to cease, my sweet Janet?"

As she wrapped her arms about my neck to press her lips to mine, I accepted that as her consent as I rose from the chair with her in my arms and approached the bed to lie her upon it before kneeling next to her as I began teasing her lips before venturing to the place below her ear and down the side of her throat to stop at the hollow of her throat as I lifted my head to look into her eyes as I inquired;

"What of my kisses, do you feel shame for enjoying them?"

Placing her hands against my face she shook her head as she offered her sweet smile before her fingers began stroking the nape of my neck. Laying on my side next to her, I continued to gently caress the line of her jaw with my finger as I propped myself on my elbow to study her face before taking possession of her mouth. Deciding that it was time to push her boundaries a bit further I gazed into her eyes to ask;

"Sweetheart, there is more to making love than what you have experienced so far, but I wish for you to enjoy this experience as much as I, shall I continue?"

I found myself pleasantly surprised as she rolled on her side towards me to place her small hands against my chest as her eyes looked into mine, a look of timid hesitation in their glowing depths as her gaze lowered to where her hands were resting before once more meeting my gaze as she asked in a whisper;

"Would it be wanton of me if I..."

Pushing her hair over her shoulder, I offered her a tender smile as I explained;

"Jane, I want you to understand something; I belong to you as much as you belong to me. Do you mind when I touch your body?"

At the shake of her head, I placed a kiss on the tip of her nose as I advised;

"Then why should I feel that you are wanton or wrong for wishing to touch me as I touch you when we are joined in our desire for each other? No, my beautiful bride, you are not wanton, you are a woman in love with her husband as he is with you and there is nothing wrong with your desire to touch me."

I could see that her natural shy nature as she bit at her bottom lip in indecision was holding sway over her desire as she timidly began unbuttoning my shirt. Wishing to break through her barrier of shyness I rose to sit up in the bed as I pulled her with me before offering her better access to my person as I nodded;

"Go on, love."

She sighed slightly before squaring her shoulders in determination as she continued her progress. Once she had slid the last button free and my shirt was completely open she lifted her eyes to gaze into mine in silent question as I nodded and encouraged;

"It's alright, my darling. We are wed now, Jane and there is no shame in our mutual enjoyment of each other or our desire for each other. Did you feel it was wrong for me to remove your robe?"

I could see that she was processing my logic as she answered;

"No, that is your right as my husband."

Unable to prevent the mischievous smile from curling the corners of my lips I challenged;

"And you have those same rights as my wife; fair is fair, sweetheart."

It was hard not to notice the hint of daring in her eyes as her small hands reached out, hesitant at first, then more confident, to push the shirt from my shoulders and allowed it to fall onto the bed. I knew that she had never seen a man in such a state of undress; even the night that she had saved me from the fire in my bedchamber, I had fallen asleep clothed, so the slight blush she now wore came as no surprise. Seeking to ease her embarrassment and discomfort I took her hands and placed them against my bare chest before venturing;

"I'm flesh and blood just as you are, dearest. We were both created by the same God and I believe that in His divine plan He did so with the intention of our being together. So you do not need embarrassment for looking upon what was meant to be yours."

Rising from the bed, I pulled her to stand in front of me as I placed my hands on her shoulders as I captured and held her gaze before asking;

"May I?"

Continuing to gaze into my eyes she gave her consent with the slight nod of her head. I could see that she was nervous as she took a steadying breath as my hands touched the skin exposed by the neckline of her gown. Gently, I slid my fingers beneath the lace at her shoulders and lifted them slightly before I pushed the sleeves from her shoulders and down her arms to allow the gown to fall to the floor at her feet. I took a step backward so that I might gaze upon her and realized that, in all of the fantasies that I had entertained of this moment, none were as sweet as the reality that now stood before me. Timidly, she asked;

"You're not pleased, are you?"

I took her into my arms and held her trembling body against my own as I denied her assumption;

"Oh my beautiful darling, you have no idea just how pleased I truly am. In all of my fantasies and longings, none have ever lived up to the reality that I now hold in my arms."

As per her usual tact, my shy bride shocked me as she encircled my neck with her arms before quipping;

"As you said earlier, my love, fair is fair."

Understanding her meaning, I lifted her into my arms to settle her on the bed before pulling the covers over her as I observed;

"You're trembling, Jane and we agreed that you would never be cold again."

Realizing that, if she had never seen a man without his shirt, any other state of undress was certainly out of the question. Given this consideration, I explained;

"Dearest, I know that, given your intelligence, you must surely be aware that there is a rather obvious difference between men and women, are you not?"

In a quiet, almost whispering voice, she confirmed;

"Yes."

Continuing, I offered;

"If you wish, sweetheart, turn your head until I join you in the bed, you can acclimate yourself as you think best in this matter."

Holding the covers to her chest to protect her modesty, she leaned across the mattress to place her hand against my chest as she demanded;

"Did you wish to turn away when I stood before you?"

Chuckling, I shook my head as I informed her;

"Hardly, only a damned fool would have willingly turned their eyes from something so beautiful."

Nodding her understanding, she offered;

"Then why should I turn my eyes from you? Have you not realized as of yet that you are the most handsome man in the world to me? You are not a brute, you are not ugly, you are not anything except a wonderfully amazing and loving man and you are all that and more than I could have hoped and prayed for in a husband."

A shy smile finding its way to her lips, she ventured demurely;

"I must acclimate myself at some point so why not tonight, especially given all of the things that I have been introduced to thus far."

I could not help but place my hand against her cheek as I vowed;

"Do you have any idea, my darling wife, as to just how much love I have for you?"

Placing her small hand over mine, she turned to place a kiss on my palm as she nodded;

"Yes I do and my hope and prayer is that the love we have for each other shall sustain us throughout our lifetime."

At that, she shifted herself back to her side of the bed as I finished undressing to stand at the side of the bed in indecision, not wishing to shock her more than necessary I found myself at a loss as to how to proceed until Jane solved the problem herself by pulling the covers aside as she asked, her voice all innocence;

"Do you not think that, perhaps, you might find yourself more comfortable and, surely, much more warm, if you were to join me?

Chuckling at her play, I hastened to take my place in bed beside her as I took her in my embrace to take possession of her mouth before questioning;

"Jane, I know that this has all been very new to you and that you've had to overcome a great deal, but you realize my love that there is still more to be experienced, do you not?"

Lifting her hand to caress the nape of my neck as her other hand ran feather-light touches across my chest, she nodded eagerly as she affirmed;

"Yes, and I wish to experience it all, Edward. I know that, for a short time, some of what is yet to come will be somewhat painful, but I also know that is, simply, how it must be. But, I also know that the pain will be fleeting and what comes afterward shall be full of pleasure and joy. I will gladly endure the pain for the pleasure and joy to be found in your arms, my heart."

Realizing just how special the woman that I had made my bride and was holding in my arms truly was, I found my heart overflowing with the love and admiration that possessed for her as I held her closer before vowing;

"I promise, sweetheart, that I will do my utmost for this to be as painless and as pleasurable for you as I can possibly make it."

Savoring the feel of her in my arms, I allowed my desire and passion to plot the course of our destination. The only moment of tension in our enjoyment of each other had been when Jane had allowed a cry of pain to escape her lips as we joined our bodies together to truly become one. However, I had no sooner realized that her cry was one of pain than the tone changed to one of pleasure, a fact made even more evident as she placed her arms about my shoulders to hold me tighter to her. In the aftermath of our delight in each other's pleasure and desire, as I held Jane in my arms with her head upon my chest, I could not help but ask;

"Are you disappointed, my angel?"

Lifting her head to look into my eyes, I could see a look of true contentment in the depths of her own lovely eyes as she offered a smile that conveyed her contentment before claiming;

"I could hardly be disappointed, darling heart; no, I was just thinking of how right you were earlier. Despite how very much I love you, I was frightened of what tonight would mean, but I knew it was something that is a part of marriage."

Having lifted my free hand to stroke her hair, I could not help but smile tenderly as I asked;

"And now? How do you feel about it now, sweetheart?"

Resting her head on her arms which she had crossed over my chest she confessed;

" Now? Now, I am even more grateful that I was intelligent enough to accept you as my husband, for I cannot imagine feeling such pleasure and magic in the arms of anyone else."

Mischievousness spurring my query, I demanded;

"And, what of your earlier idea about my finding my 'pleasure' with someone other than yourself."

I could not keep myself from laughing at her reaction as her eyes widened in disbelief of my statement as a flash of anger slashed through her eyes as she stared at me as if I had just suggested she walk across the pyramids of Egypt. Pulling her closer as I kissed her deeply, I shook my head as I assured her;

"Do not fret yourself, Jane. I can assure you, my little love, why would I seek the arms of another when I have EXACTLY what I want and have been seeking for most of my life in my arms right now? Not to mention, I would NEVER be able to find the pleasure and enjoyment in the arms of another that we find in each other's arms; we were made for each other, my darling."

Seeing the yawn that she tried to stifle behind her hand, I suggested;

"I believe that we should seek our rest; rest assured, tonight is only the first of so very many nights to come in our life, Jane. However, as we need to be leaving early if we are to reach Thornfield at a reasonable hour tomorrow, we should rest."

Allowing her to make herself comfortable against my side as I held her close, I waited until I could feel the even and deep rise and fall of her chest to indicate that she had fallen asleep before allowing myself to relax enough to follow her; content and truly happy as I held her close throughout the night. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**NOTE: This chapter is told from Jane's point of view. **

As I studied the figures in the ledger in front of me and noticed the dates written in Mrs. Fairfax's careful script, I could not help but feel amazement at how quickly the time had seemed to pass since Edward and I were wed. Glancing at the calendar I realized that today marked six weeks since our wedding, a fact that I had been made aware of weekly as my husband took those opportunities to remind me by presenting me with some type of gift. I found my amusement piqued as Mrs. Fairfax entered to hold the door open for Leah, who was carrying the tea tray, before venturing;

"I wonder what surprise Mr. Rochester has in store for you for today, Miss Jane."

Marking my place in the ledger, I closed the book as I joined her at the table; something that I had insisted remain as it had before my marriage, Mrs. Fairfax and I taking tea together. The only exception was if Edward happened to be home during that time of day, then he and I shared tea. Although my marriage and new position as Edward's wife had changed a few aspects of my life, for the most part, my day to day life seemed to continue much as it had beforehand except for the additional responsibility that was required of me as the mistress of Thornfield.

I could not deny that, for the most part, Edward and I found our life at Thornfield to be a pleasant one; the only darkness in our lives was that of Bertha's continued residence. Edward was still diligently searching for an appropriate residence that would not prove as brutal as the traditional asylums, however, the search had proven fruitless thus far. Bring my thoughts to the present I accepted the cup of tea that Mrs. Fairfax had prepared for me as well as a small plate with the small tea cakes that I enjoyed as I offered;

"Thank you, Mrs. Fairfax."

Stirring her own tea she inquired;

"Miss Jane, do you know when Mr. Rochester will be returning?"

Placing my cup back on its saucer I shook my head;

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fairfax, but all he said this morning was that he would be returning home later than usual but not to worry because he would be home tonight."

Silently I rued Mrs. Fairfax's question as I had been attempting to steer my own curiosity from that very topic since my husband had left the house this morning. Since our return to Thornfield, the day after our wedding, we had developed a routine of sorts; we shared breakfast and afterward Edward would go about the estate to address whatever issues might be in need of his attention, once he had finished dealing with the issues of the estate he would then deal with any correspondence that he might have received. More often than not, he would ask for my assistance in this area as he confessed his dislike for composing letters, a field in which he felt I was more proficient than what he was. After about two weeks of this routine, I noticed how he went to great lengths to explain the details of his various financial holdings, investments, and assets until he was assured that I had a firm understanding. Within another fortnight of this realization I could not help but question;

"Edward, please don't think that I'm not interested in these matters, but why are you going to such great lengths to ensure that I understand all of this?"

Placing the documents that he had been holding on his desk he motioned;

"Come here, love."

Rising from my chair, I did as he bid and approached his chair as he shoved it back slightly from his desk before taking my hand in his as he pulled me to sit upon his lap. Holding me in his arms he began;

"Jane, although it doesn't appear so to those who aren't aware of it, the fact is that I am twenty years your senior."

Despite my attempts not to do so, I could not help but roll my eyes in frustration of his statement. Edward and I had never considered this to be an issue, even when we realized our love for each other, so the fact that he would mention it now found my frustrations rising. Seeing my irritation, he placed his finger on the side of my chin to turn my head to look at him as he ordered;

"Now don't get that passion of yours boiling, sweetheart."

Placing a kiss on my lips, he ventured;

"At least not until we are in our bedchamber."

Laughing as a blush crept into my cheeks, he returned to his point;

"The reason that I am explaining all of this to you as I am is that should something happen to me, I want to be assured that you have full knowledge of what assets we possess as well as how to properly manage those assets in my absence. Despite what convention dictates, should anything happen to me, our fortune and that of any children we may have shall rest in your more than capable hands."

The shock of his statement found me dumbstruck as I stammered;

"But, Edward."

Placing his finger against my lips to silence my objections, he shook his head as he explained;

"No arguments, Jane, this is how I wish it to be. I have given this careful consideration and thought and I know that it's the right decision."

I knew that many women, Blanche Ingram in particular, would have been thrilled at the prospect of being left in total control of the fortune that their husband might possess; especially if that fortune was one such as Edwards. However, I am not like most women and the idea of what Edward was proposing was one that I didn't wish to contemplate because to do so meant considering my life without Edward and THAT was not a prospect that I wanted to consider. Even the idea of such a prospect found my eyes filling with tears, a response that seemed to amuse Edward as he demanded;

"Jane, sweetheart, why the tears? Most women in your position would be overjoyed at the prospect of no constraints when it comes to inheriting their husband's estate and fortune."

The sorrow I felt at the idea of the even that would precede such a prospect evident on my face as I allowed the tears to fall freely down my cheeks, I questioned;

"Really? They would be overjoyed at the thought of their life without their husbands? And I thought that one of the reasons you fell in love with me and wanted to marry me was because I am NOT like most women. If that's the case, SIR, then why would you think that the prospect of my life without you in it would be one that I would think to be joyous?"

I could see by the look of shock that came into his dark eyes that he had not realized the possibility of my considering that aspect when it came to his wish. Gently, he wiped the tears away as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek and forehead before softening his tone;

"My poor darling, I'm sorry Jane for being such a damnable fool. I'm afraid that I did not think of that aspect when I came to this decision; I should have realized and found a more delicate way to approach the issue."

Looking into my eyes he gently, yet firmly, stated his position on the issue;

"Although I am not changing my mind about my wishes regarding the issue. I do apologize for how I presented it to you, my dearest."

Allowing a smile to light his face, he hugged me close before kissing me as he encouraged;

"But you should not fret so, I have no plans on leaving you anytime soon, love. If anything I think you may well add many more years to my life than what I thought possible since you seem to be a source of ever-renewing youth for me."

My thoughts were brought to the present as Mrs. Fairfax admonished;

"Miss Jane, your tea will be getting cold."

Staring down into my cup, I couldn't help but find the idea of the liquid suddenly distasteful as I sat my cup in its saucer. Noticing the look of concern on her face, I rushed to assure Mrs. Fairfax;

"It's nothing, Mrs. Fairfax, I just don't find the idea of a cup of tea as appealing at the moment as I did earlier."

Seeing the worry in her eyes, I offered;

"Please, Mrs. Fairfax, there's nothing to be concerned about; I'm just not hungry or thirsty at the moment. I'm sure that I'll make it up at supper tonight."

Reluctantly, she offered her nod before issuing;

"Very well, Miss Jane, if you're certain that all is well."

Once she and Leah had cleared away the tea-things, I decided to finish my work on the household ledgers and, once completed, summoned Mrs. Fairfax so that we could discuss the accounts. When we had concluded our business on the accounts, she offered;

"Miss Jane, is there anything that I can get for you; are you hungry or thirsty?"

Offering her a look of sincere appreciation, I expressed my gratitude;

"Thank you, Mrs. Fairfax, but there's nothing that I would like right now. But, I promise you that if I do I'll ring immediately."

Seeming to have satisfied her concern, I advised;

"Mrs. Fairfax, I think that I need to get some fresh air. I wrote a letter to my cousins so I think that I'll walk down to Milcote and post them."

Despite the slight look of reprimand, she merely nodded as she acknowledged;

"Very good, Ma'am."

Grabbing my letters, I rang for Sophie and requested my cloak as I advised her of my intentions. I could see by the look on her face that resembled Mrs. Fairfax's earlier expression, that she did not approve of my actions. However, the difference between the two women was that Sophie would openly express her disapproval as she did now;

"Miss Jane, you should not be venturing to the village on foot and by yourself. What would the master say?"

Fastening my bonnet, I ventured;

"The master knows that I enjoy walking and I walked by myself many times before we were married so I do not see the issue of doing so now."

With that, I set out on my errand, determined to enjoy a leisurely walk in the cool air. A little more than an hour later, after having posted my letters to Mary, Dianna and St. John, I was returning home when I felt the need to stop for a moment. I did not understand why, but I found myself suddenly

struck with a sensation of dizziness as well as slightly ill to my stomach. Noticing a recently felled tree, I sat on it to allow the feeling to pass so that I might continue on my way. However, before the feeling completely passed I heard the sound of horse's hooves and quickly found myself assaulted as two large paws settled on the space next to me on the log as I found myself receiving several swipes of affection from Pilot's wet tongue as he licked my hand. I could not help but laugh as I ordered;

"I'm glad to see you too, Pilot, but I assure you I do not need a bath."

Thanks to Pilot's appearance, the mystery of the sound of the horse's hooves was solved as Mesrour appeared. Pulling up on the reins, Edward commanded the animal;

"Whoa, Mesrour!"

As soon as the animal came to a stop, Edward slid from the saddle to stand before me as he crossed his arms over his chest as his face took on a mask of firmness before he demanded;

"Jane, what do you think you are doing?"

Tilting my head to the side to study his countenance before glancing about my surroundings, I offered;

"Sitting on a felled tree for a moment's rest?"

Despite his attempt to remain stoic, I noted how he lifted his eyes towards the sky before shaking his head as he clarified;

"I can see that, my dear, however, would you care to explain how it is that you came to be sitting in Hay Lane sitting on the tree, especially given how late the hour is growing?"

Sighing in thinly veiled frustration, I chastised;

"Edward, I simply walked to Milcote to post some letters to Mary, Dianna, and St. John. I felt a bit restless and decided that a walk might do me good and I felt the need to sit for a moment; that's all."

Shaking his head in frustration, he lowered himself to sit on his heels in front of me so that he was eye level as he placed his hand over my own before lightly admonishing;

"Sweetheart, you are no longer the governess of Mr. Rochester's ward, you are Mrs. Edward Rochester and there are too many scoundrels who wander about the countryside that can pose a danger. I understand you enjoy your walks but, please, in the future either take Sophie or Leah with you or wait and I will go with you."

Although I would have liked to argue the silliness of his concerns I found that I could not. While I had made the walk to Milcote several times in the past with no incident, I knew that the possibility of having something unfortunate happen was not out of the question. Biting at my bottom lip, I timidly offered;

"I'm sorry, dearest, I just didn't think of the possibility of something unfortunate happening. But you're right, in the future, I'll make certain that I do not venture to Milcote alone."

Nodding his agreement he rose and, taking my hand in his, helped me to rise from the log. Approaching Mesrour, he grasped the reins before ordering sternly;

"Stay calm, Mesrour."

Turning, he placed his hands around my waist and lifted me onto the horse's back before swinging up into the saddle. Settling me in front of him to encircle me securely in his arms, he asked;

"Are you alright, love?"

At my nod, he advised;

"We'll be home quickly, at least before dark."

With that, he set the horse in motion, although I knew that the pace was a much slower one than what the animal was used to traveling. Glancing at him, I could not help but quip;

"You realize that Mesrour will feel slighted because he isn't being allowed his usual gait, don't you?"

I could see by the look on his features that the animal's desire was not a priority, a fact made even more evident as he offered testily;

"And Mesrour may be damned in that regard; my concern, at this moment, is not for his pleasure but your safety. You do not know how to ride, Jane and to allow this animal his normal pace would be foolhardy and dangerous and you are much too precious to me for me to take those sort of chances. Besides, a slower pace won't injure the beast."

As he had predicted we reached Thornfield well before dusk. Bringing the horse to a halt in the courtyard as John rushed out to grasp the animal's reins, Edward dismounted before reaching up to lift me down before leading me into the house where we were met at the door by Mrs. Fairfax who advised us that supper would be ready within the hour. Nodding his thanks, Edward suggested;

"Why don't we go upstairs and change for supper?"

Following him to our chamber I couldn't help but notice the look of mischief that he seemed to have adopted, a look which became more obvious with each step that brought us closer to our chamber door. Stopping just before we reached the portal I stood in the hallway with my hands on my hips as I demanded;

"Alright, Edward, what is going on?"

Feigning a look of innocence, he turned to ask;

"What do you mean, my darling? What on earth could be going on?"

Shaking my head I approached our door and opened it tentatively, hesitant of what I might find. However, much to my surprise, there was nothing unusual, everything was as it had been the last time that I had been in the room. Entering I went about preparing for supper as I freshened up and changed into a fresh gown. As I was fastening my gown, I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist as his mouth teased the side of my neck. I couldn't help the smile of contented enjoyment that found its way to my lips as I basked in my husband's attention.

This had been another area in which he had been accurate in his predictions; the intimate nature of our marriage. I had never thought it possible before marrying Edward, but, as he explained on our wedding night, I had come to understand and enjoy the intimacies that he and I shared between us. I no longer believed that I was performing my wifely duty, but rather, I had come to view it as Edward had explained it and as he believed himself, that the physical side of our marriage was simply a gift that allowed us to give a part of ourselves to each other. Sighing in contentment, I ventured;

"Careful, my love, we'll be late to supper and the household shall be abuzz with rumors."

Chuckling as he brought his lips to my ear, he demanded;

"And what of it? You forget we are newly wedded, so no one would begrudge our tardiness. Not to mention, who is to chastise us considering that you are the mistress and I am the master of this great house."

Glancing over my shoulder I shook my head as I laughed;

"You do have a point."

Noticing the look of mischief still in his eyes, I wasn't surprised when he ordered;

"Now, if you would be so good as to humor me, close your eyes, love."

Knowing that there was no point in trying to argue when he was in such a mood, and, being honest with myself, I did not wish to argue. I had realized that when his moods were such as they were now, that he seemed like a boy and more to the point, he was filled with joy and happiness, something I had no wish to deprive him of. Complying I waited patiently as he ventured;

"Given that we have now been married six weeks today, I wanted to give you something that I thought you might enjoy. And before you say; 'oh Edward, your love is all that I need.' Doing this means a great deal to me, open your eyes."

Doing as instructed I glanced at the mirror and could only gasp. I had felt him fasten something about my neck but I had no idea that it would be such a magnificent string of pearls. They were neither elaborate or extravagant, they were simple and basic and very beautiful. Turning I threw myself into his arms as I offered;

"Oh Edward, you shouldn't have, this is too much, dearest."

Shaking his head, he confessed;

"Actually, love, I didn't. You see those were my mother's pearls, I know that she would have approved and there is no one that I feel can do those pearls the justice that you do, my darling."

Touching the pearls reverently, I fought my tears as I asked softly;

"They were your mother's?"

At his silent nod, I ventured;

"I'm very touched, Edward, but..."

Before I could continue, he shook his head as he stated adamantly;

"No 'buts', Jane. I know that if she were here, Mother would insist upon you're having them. So.."

Taking me in his arms, he kissed my forehead before issuing;

"Just say; 'thank you, my darling' like a good little wife and make me happy."

Unable to argue with him, especially given how happy he seemed, I nodded as I offered;

"Thank you, my darling."

Placing a kiss on my lips, he smiled before placing his hand on the small of my back to gently push me towards the door as he advised;

"Now that we have settled that matter, I find that I am famished. So, let's make our way downstairs to our supper."

Delighting in his happy mood, I found myself giggling at his attitude as I took his arm to make our way to the dining room. Our meal was excellent, as usual, however, I found that I could not enjoy it as I normally did due to the persistent irritation in my stomach. I pushed my food around on my plate to make it appear as if I had eaten more than what I had in reality. However, as I should have realized, my husband's ever-observant eyes were carefully scrutinizing my actions as he demanded;

"Jane, are you feeling alright?"

Meeting his eyes, I offered a slight smile as I tried to assure him;

"I'm fine, I'm just not very hungry at the moment."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was intently studying me to determine if there was a problem of some sort or if all was as I had stated. Finally, his concerns evident, he offered;

"Would something else be more to your taste, love? We can have the cook prepare you something else if you'd like."

Shaking my head, I reasoned;

"Edward, truly, I am fine, I'm simply not hungry tonight, I think that, perhaps, I overexerted myself with my walk this afternoon."

Accepting my explanation,

he nodded as he rose from his chair before suggesting;

"Why don't we go into the study."

Eagerly, I agreed as he pulled my chair out so that I could rise from the table as well before following him into the study where we sat and enjoyed each other's company over a game of chess. Despite my inexperience with the game before Edward's tutelage, I discovered that I had a natural affinity for the past time and, much to my husband's delight, I seemed to prove a formidable challenge as an opponent. Although I couldn't seem to fully concentrate on my strategy at the moment due to the slight dizziness that seemed to have returned from earlier this afternoon. Once Edward placed my king in checkmate, he stared at me intently as he demanded;

"Sweetheart, are you certain that you're alright? You don't seem very focused tonight and that is not like you."

Reaching across the table, I covered his hand with mine as I speculated;

"I think that I'm just a little more tired than usual. I'm sure that, after a good night's rest I'll feel more myself in the morning."

The concern evident in his eyes, he reached across the small table to place his thumb and forefinger on my chin as he studied my face intently before admitting;

"You do look a bit pale."

Noting the look of determination on his face as he rose from his chair, I wasn't shocked as he offered his hand before stating;

"Come, I think a good rest is something that we both could benefit from."

Noticing Leah as she approached the study, he advised;

"Leah, Mrs. Rochester and I are a bit tired so we'll be retiring earlier than usual tonight."

Once we were behind our chamber door and I had donned my nightgown, I brushed out the length of my hair before climbing into bed. Normally, I would have been eager to be held in Edward's arms to enjoy his kisses and his caresses, but feeling the truth of my earlier statement I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as I laid upon my pillows. As he joined me in our bed, I could feel Edward's eyes on me as he observed in a worried tone;

"You truly are overly tired, aren't you, love?"

Finding myself on the verge of sleep I simply nodded as I closed my eyes. I could feel his side of the bed sink with the pressure of his weight as he drew closer towards me before taking me in his arms as he placed a kiss against my cheek before placing his lips near my ear to whisper;

"Get some rest, my dearest, you'll feel better in the morning."

To some degree, Edward had been right in his decree; when I woke in the morning I did seem to feel somewhat better, something that he seemed gratified to learn as he approached me as I was in the process of arranging my hair. Waiting until I had finished with my task he lowered himself to sit on his heels to bring him eye level with me as he placed his hand against my cheek before searching my face; finally, he nodded his satisfaction as he decreed;

"You look more rested than what you did last night, but I do not want you overexerting yourself today, love. I'll be home early and, if you'd like, we'll have a walk about the orchard; alright?"

Closing my eyes as I placed my hand over his before pressing it closer against my cheek I nodded my agreement as he kissed me before offering;

"I'll return shortly."

With that, he left and left me to finish with my dressing. After I had dressed for the day, I made my way downstairs and into the library, deciding to occupy my time with some reading. Normally, I would have eagerly lost myself for hours between the pages of an interesting book, however, I found that I simply could not concentrate on the words in front of me for more than a few minutes at a time. Frustrated, I closed the book before replacing it upon its shelf just as Leah entered the room to advise;

"Miss Jane, Mrs. Fairfax has some porridge and toast prepared for your breakfast, would you prefer to eat in here or the dining room?"

Glancing to the french doors I decided;

"I'd like to have it in here, Leah, I find I need some fresh air."

Opening the doors wide I sat at the small table as Leah brought in my tray and placed it before me. I sipped at my tea and nibbled at the toast, but the idea of the porridge seemed truly unappetizing to me when I attempted a spoonful. Pushing the bowl away I finished my toast and tea just before Leah returned to take my tray. Seeing the concern in her face as she studied the bowl of porridge, I rushed to assure her;

"I'm afraid that I didn't have a taste for porridge this morning, Leah."

Despite the look of suspicion she seemed to be wearing on her features, she nodded before offering;

"Yes, Miss Jane."

After she left I decided to sit before the french doors for a bit longer in my attempts to sketch some of the beauty that the view afforded me, but even that occupation, which I loved to occupy myself with, seemed to be beyond my capabilities at the moment. I realized that I had been occupied in my attempts for longer than what I had thought possible as Mrs. Fairfax entered the library to order;

"Come, Miss Jane, it's time for your lunch. You've not eaten much in the past two days so you much be famished and it's lamb stew, one of your favorites."

I could not help but laugh at her worry as I acknowledged;

"Alright, Mrs. Fairfax, I'm coming."

Following her to the small parlor, I took my chair as she placed the bowl in front of me. Normally, I would have found the dish appetizing but, even as I took a spoonful of the dish the, normally, delicious aroma and taste seemed to turn my stomach ill. I quickly swallowed the bite before taking a deep drink of water from my glass before pushing my bowl away as I stood to advise hastily;

"Mrs. Fairfax, I find that I'm not as hungry as I had originally thought. I think that I'll go sit in the garden for some fresh air for a bit."

With that, I hastened from the room to hurry across the foyer towards the library to make good my escape. However, I had not considered that I might have risen too quickly until I reached the banister of the staircase and felt my head swimming with dizziness. I grabbed at the pillar near the banister for support and to help steady myself, but I knew the effort was a vain one as the edges of my vision began swirling before turning black just as I realized I was going to lose consciousness. 


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 **

**NOTE: Told from Edwards point of view. **

I knew that my patience was wearing thin with my efforts to be finished with the estate business for the day, a fact made even more obvious by my surliness. Despite my attempts not to be so, I could not help but feel aggravation when one task or issue would be dealt with only to have something else that required my immediate attention to arise. Finally, as the noon hour approached, I found that everything needing my attention had been accomplished and to that end advised my estate manager, Mr. Whitby, that I was done for the day and would be returning to Thornfield. As I made my way across the fields I could feel Mesrour's restlessness so I encouraged;

"Alright, boy, as fast as you like."

As I had expected he took the challenge and seemed to delight in his speed as if he were on wings as we traveled across the fields towards home. I couldn't help but laugh good-naturedly as I dismounted when John came to see to the animal as I patted his neck to praise;

"There certainly are none other like you, Mesrour, that much is certain."

Turning to John I instructed;

"How about giving him a good rub down, John and an extra measure of oats, he's more than earned them."

Once he had headed in the direction of the stables, I made my way into the house with the idea of seeking out my bride's whereabouts. That pleasant thought quickly turned to panic as I found Jane lying on the floor near the stairs; unconscious. Bellowing for Mrs. Fairfax or anyone else who might be near, I quickly crossed the expanse of the area to kneel next to her as Mrs. Fairfax hurried in to question;

"What on earth is the matter, Mr..."

Noticing Jane's condition as I placed my arm underneath her shoulders to lift her to a reclining position, the housekeeper's face reflected her fear and worry as she demanded;

"Oh, my word, Mr. Rochester, what has happened to Miss Jane?"

Shaking my head as I made certain that she had no broken bones or obvious injuries, I replied;

"I don't know, Mrs. Fairfax, when I came in I found her like this. Did you notice anything after I left that might help explain what might have happened to her?"

She furrowed her brow for a moment in concentration before her eyes widened as she ventured;

"Well, she didn't eat very much yesterday, Sir, and Leah said that all she took for breakfast this morning was toast and a little tea, and when she tried to eat a bite of lamb stew for lunch she said that she just wasn't as hungry as she thought and left before I could say anything; that was a few minutes before I heard you come in, Sir."

Cradling her small frame in my arms, I lifted Jane from the floor before heading towards the staircase as I ordered over my shoulder;

"Mrs. Fairfax, send for Dr. Carter, tell him it's urgent and as soon as he arrives send him upstairs."

Noticing Sophie on the gallery above, I ordered;

"Sophie, run to our chamber and open the door, then pull back the covers on our bed."

Hurrying, I entered our bedchamber and gently laid Jane upon the bed to remove her shoes and loosened her gown before pulling the covers around her as I sat on the edge of the bed and began gently patting her cheeks as I begged;

"Jane, love, open your eyes."

My heart began beating wildly in fear when she showed no signs of regaining consciousness but before I could think of how to proceed Mrs. Fairfax rushed through the door to hurriedly explain;

"Thank heavens, Mr. Rochester. Dr. Carter was on the estate seeing to an injury and John knew just where to find him."

Turning as the physician entered, I explained;

"Dr. Carter, thank you for coming so quickly. There's something wrong with my wife, I found her unconscious earlier and I tried to waken her but, so far, she isn't responding."

Nodding his understanding he approached the bed to inquired;

"May I, Sir."

Rising I stood aside as he set his bag on the bedside table to search until he found a small vial. Breaking it open he waved it near enough to Jane's face that she was able to easily breathe in the vapors, something that roused her to consciousness. Seeing the shock and slight fear on her face as she tried to understand what had taken place, I rushed to the bedside and took her hand as I tried to assure her;

"It's alright, sweetheart, I found you unconscious in the foyer and considering that you weren't feeling well last night, and according to Mrs. Fairfax, you haven't been feeling well today either, so I sent for Dr. Carter."

Despite her condition, I could see by the stubborn light in her eyes that she was about to argue against the idea of an examination, however, given what had taken place, I held up my hand to stall any argument that she was about to offer as I rationalized;

"Jane, there is obviously something not right with you, physically. I think the best course of action is to let Dr. Carter examine you to determine what the problem is and see what should be done to get you back to normal."

Seeing that my argument was swaying her decision, I decided to offer the argument that would be the most compelling as I held her hand close to my chest before pleading;

"Please, my dearest, it would make me feel much better."

I could see that whatever argument she had been about to offer was squelched by the look of tenderness that she now wore as she nodded her agreement. Bringing her hand to my lips, I placed a gentle kiss on her wrist as I praised;

"That's my darling girl."

Clearing his throat, Dr. Carter suggested;

"I think that it would be a good idea if everyone were to leave the room, Sir, so that I may examine Mrs. Rochester."

I gave Jane's hand a slight squeeze of encouragement as I followed Mrs. Fairfax and Sophie from the room before pulling the door closed. Once in the hallway, I advised;

"I thank you, ladies, for your help and concern for Jane, but you can go about your business."

Seeing the motherly concern in Mrs. Fairfax's worried eyes, I softened my tone as I offered;

"I'm not leaving this spot until Dr. Carter comes out and even then it will only be as far as Jane's bedside."

I could see that she was satisfied with my declaration and to that end bid Sophie to follow her down the hallway as they went back to their work. I sat waiting for Dr. Carter to deliver the results of his examination on tenterhooks, I couldn't seem to halt the wild imaginings of my mind as to possible reasons for my wife's illness. Finally, to my relief, the door opened admitting Carter into the hallway, although the thoughtful expression on his face found that relief short-lived as he pulled the door closed behind him to afford us privacy. Finding my patience at an end, I demanded;

"Well, do you have any idea what is wrong with my wife?"

The look on his face was one that conveyed a combination of concern as well as hesitancy as he motioned towards a bench in question. Nodding my agreement, I stared at him intently until he spoke, although his words took me by surprise as he asked;

"Mr. Rochester, you and Mrs. Rochester are only recently wed, are you not?"

Uncertain as to the importance that his inquiry posed to Jane's health, I found my temper short as I demanded testily;

"Dr. Carter, what has that to do with what is going on with my wife?"

His face a mask of intent, he surprised me by demanding;

"How long have you been wed, Sir?"

Seeing the frustration evident on my face, he offered;

"Mr. Rochester, I've cared for you since you were a small child, you should know me well enough by now to understand I would not ask were it not important."

Relenting I supplied;

"We have been married exactly six weeks as of yesterday. But I don't understand what that has to do with why Jane has been feeling as she has."

Patiently, he presented his findings;

"According to Mrs. Rochester, she has no appetite because she's felt ill to her stomach and when she has tried to eat anything more than a few bites she becomes even more so, she has also been having spells of dizziness and lightheadedness as well. She explained that, as she was crossing the foyer today she felt severely dizzy and the room began spinning, that's the last thing that she remembers before she fainted."

Still confused I ventured;

"But could her dizziness not be the result of her being unable to eat properly?"

Leveling his gaze at me, as though frustrated, he sighed in frustration as he demanded;

"Mr. Rochester, you are an educated man, surely you know the possible diagnosis for the symptoms that I've just mentioned."

It took me several moments to process the information that I had been given before a thought struck me as I remembered that Jane's time had not, as of yet, arrived since our marriage. Given the limited knowledge I had in this area I had accepted her speculation that given everything that had taken place in such a short time the biological rhythm of her body had been thrown off and, once everything was settled, her body would resume its normal course. However, processing that factor with the information that Dr. Carter had just pointed out, I quickly understood his concern regarding the length of our marriage. Shocked, I demanded;

"Dr. Carter, are you saying that..."

Nodding, he confirmed;

"Given her symptoms and based upon a basic examination, I believe that Mrs. Rochester is with child."

Despite the joy that leaped in my heart at the idea of Jane carrying my child, the full impact of the physician's statement sank in causing me to demand;

"Wait, you said; 'you believe that Jane is with child', are you saying that you're not certain?"

I could tell as the man glanced about the hallway to ensure our privacy that he felt what he was about to say was sensitive and any doubts that I might have had to the contrary were squelched as he explained;

"I did not conduct a full examination of Mrs. Rochester, Sir.

To be quite frank, given her youth, I felt that it would be more appropriate and less stressful for her if she were to be examined by a midwife as opposed to myself. You know of Mrs. Alistair?"

At my nod, he continued;

"I have high regard for her knowledge and experience and she is one of the few midwives that I place full confidence in. She was trained under the midwife who helped to deliver, both, you and your brother, Sir, so I feel that she is the best choice. Unfortunately, she is occupied at the moment with a premature delivery and won't be available for a few days."

Disbelief widened my eyes as I demanded;

"Do you mean to say that we shall have to wait to learn if Jane is expecting our child; is their no other way?"

Sighing, he offered;

"I could perform a full examination if you wish, but..."

Mulling his suggestion in my mind, I couldn't help but give voice to my concerns;

"Dr. Carter, my wife, as you said, she is very young and very innocent. She spent eight years at Lowood School for girls and, to be blunt, what experience and knowledge of intimate matters she has is because of what I have explained to her."

As it suddenly occurred to me, I questioned;

"Is she aware that she might be expecting a child?"

Offering a slight shake of his head, he offered;

"No, she seems to think that her malady stems from so many drastic changes in such a short time. And, being honest with you, Sir, although she said nothing to that effect, I believe that she thinks that her concern regarding the former Mrs. Rochester's continued residence, given her violent tendencies, is a reason as well. Considering all that has taken place I felt that I should discuss this with you before addressing the issue with her."

I found that I was at the crossroads of a dilemma; on one hand I desperately desired to confirm whether or not we were to be blessed with our first child, however, despite the passionate nature that she displayed during our intimate moments, I knew that Jane was still, in many ways, an innocent and could only imagine how traumatic she would find such an examination. Pushing my wants to the background of my thoughts, I made my decision as I advised;

"As soon as Mrs. Alistair returns can you arrange for her to examine my wife?"

At his nod of agreement, I continued;

"I think that, until we are certain of her pregnancy, we shouldn't mention it. If she were to know of your suspicions she would insist on your examining her rather than waiting for the midwife and, although she wouldn't voice a complaint, I know she would suffer in silence and I can't allow that."

Rising to place his hand on my shoulder, he sympathized;

"I think it would be wise to wait for Mrs. Alistair. As I said I don't see it being more than a week at the most before she will return and when she does I will bring her immediately to Thornfield. In the meantime, I will defer to your judgment and just let Mrs. Rochester think that it's a simple case of nerves and being overly tired."

Despite the realization that I was withholding information that she was fully entitled to from Jane, I felt that I had made the wisest decision under the circumstances. Resolved in my course of action I motioned to the doorway before taking the lead as I opened the portal before allowing Dr. Carter to precede me into the room. I noticed how Jane's attention became riveted in our direction as we approached the bed and Dr. Carter explained;

"Well, my dear, after conferring with your husband we've determined that what would be the best medicine for you is for you to rest as much as possible and, given the problems that you seem to be having with being ill to your stomach, I'm going to advise that you take light foods for the time being. Broth and soups with toast as well as weak tea should be just fine until the illness passes, but, I will also leave some Laudanum, but only in case your nausea proves overly troublesome."

I could see that she had accepted his findings, although I wasn't surprised as she asked;

"But what of the dizziness and the lightheadedness that I've been experiencing? What could be causing me to have such a problem?"

Seeing that he was at a loss for words, I spoke up;

"Sweetheart, given the cooling weather as well as you not being able to eat properly over the last couple of days, is it any wonder that you've been experiencing dizziness or that you fainted?"

Nodding, she agreed;

"No, I suppose not."

Satisfied that her curiosity had been put to rest I ventured;

"Dr. Carter, what of physical activity, should she remain in bed?"

Considering my inquiry, he offered a fatherly smile to Jane as he advised;

"I think that, if she promises not to overexert herself, she may get up. But, I want you to make certain that she rests when she seems fatigued."

Having realized the need for some type of explanation, he took Jane's hand in his to pat it fondly as he promised;

"I shall return within a week's time, Mrs. Rochester, to check on you and make sure that your recovery is progressing satisfactorily."

Offering a slight nod, I reached for the bell-pull to summon one of the servants as I addressed;

"Thank you, Dr. Carter, for everything."

Hearing the knock at the door, I issued;

"Come in."

When Leah opened the portal I explained;

"Dr. Carter, Leah will show you out and we shall look forward to your next visit."

Once our chamber door had closed, I sat on the side of the bed to take Jane's hand in mine as I asked;

"How do you feel, love?"

Casting a rueful smile, she admitted;

"Silly for causing so much fuss. I'm sure it's nothing to be overly concerned about, it will probably go away in a day or two."

At that moment I found myself sincerely hoping that my face was a mask of neutrality as I thought to myself; _'oh, my darling girl, if you only knew.'_ However, I knew that I must have managed to maintain my visage as she didn't seem to fathom my thoughts, a fact made evident as she cast a petulant look towards me before demanding;

"Must I stay confined to this bed?"

Unable to resist her request, I asked;

"Are you still feeling dizzy or lightheaded?"

Shaking her head, as a hopeful look lit her features, I could not help but chuckle as I relented;

"Alright, you truly are a sorceress you know; all you need do is ask and I'm willing to move heaven and earth to make your wishes come true."

Offering a slight laugh of amusement, she shook her head as she lightly admonished;

"There's no need to go to such lengths, my love. But if you would help me change into a fresh gown, I would be ever so grateful."

I rose from the bed and helped her complete the tasks necessary to help her feel more herself. When I had finished fastening the back of her gown, I placed my hands on her shoulders to ask;

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like to do?"

The look of longing was evident in her eyes as she turned to look out the window before turning to me to nod;

"I would love to sit in the garden for a little while."

Offering her my arm, I ventured;

"Then, why don't we do so. I'll have Mrs. Fairfax fetch you some broth and a little tea and we'll sit in the garden for as long as you wish."

This seemed to set the tone for the next couple of days, although I couldn't help but feel more protective than what I had previously been over Jane as I sought to spend more time in her presence. To my relief, the diet of broth and soup seemed to settle much easier on her stomach and, given that she was taking nourishment, the dizziness was not as problematic as before. Although there was one incident that concerned me greatly; as we were coming down the staircase, two days after Dr. Carter's visit, I noticed Jane sway slightly as she closed her eyes tightly before reaching out to balance herself. Taking charge of the situation, I swept her up into my arms and descended the remaining steps to hurry into my study where I placed her upon the settee before pouring her a small bit of sherry. Returning I placed the glass against her lips as I ordered;

"Drink, just a few sips."

Complying, she took a few small sips before pushing the glass away as she rushed to apologize;

"I'm sorry, I thought that the dizzy spells had stopped."

Firm in my resolve I directed;

"Well, I think that, until we're certain they have, indeed, stopped completely, I don't want you going up or down those stairs by yourself. If I'm not with you then Sophie, Leah or anyone else must be."

I was certain of what I might expect as her eyes flashed in frustration as she admonished;

"Edward, that really is not necessary."

Shaking my head, I refused to withdraw my dictate as I pointed out;

"Jane, my love, had I not been with you a moment ago, you might well have fallen down those stairs and done serious injury to yourself. I repeat; until these spells have completely passed you are not to be alone on the staircase."

Despite her irritation, I could see that she would comply with my wishes as I took the throw from the back of the settee to place over her before placing a kiss on her forehead as I advised;

"Would you mind if I sorted through the correspondence on my desk?"

Shaking her head, she offered;

"No, by all means, please do so."

As I began sorting through the correspondence that I had received, I noticed one from my solicitor in London. Eagerly, I opened the missive as I scanned its contents and found myself hoping that the last element that seemed to present a hindrance to mine and Jane's happiness might well be contained in my solicitor's words. Glancing towards Jane I called excitedly;

"Jane, listen, my solicitor believes that he may have found a place that is acceptable for Bertha's confinement. He writes that he has checked the facility out thoroughly and after conducting interviews

with families of some of the patients as well as those who were able to be released as they recovered, he is satisfied that it will meet my requirements regarding care and comfort."

The hope that we might soon find ourselves divested of Bertha's malignant presence was evident in her face as her eyes grew bright at such a prospect. I found that my hopefulness was also rising at such a thought, especially in light of Dr. Carter's suspected diagnosis. In light of such circumstances I knew that Jane would not want to remain in residence at Thornfield, especially once our child was born, and, admittedly, had it not been for her love of Thornfield I would have chosen another place to take up residence until the matter had been settled permanently. However, despite her love for the old hall, I had decided that, once her pregnancy was confirmed, we would seek residence at Ferndeen until Bertha was relocated and Jane and our child's safety under Thornfield's roof was guaranteed.

Despite the past weeks' peacefulness, I had not relaxed my guard where Bertha was concerned. I still had no doubts as to her responsibility regarding the dagger that I had found impaled in Jane's bedchamber door the night before she had departed for Morton, however, proving the fact had still eluded me. I had a sturdy bolt installed on Grace's side of the door as well as a sturdier lock and Grace had made certain that she kept the key in a hidden spot to eliminate the possibility of Bertha secreting the key if Grace should fall asleep and Grace no longer tipped a bit of gin to avoid the possibility of overindulgence. Yet, despite all of these measures of precaution, I still could not resign myself to the idea of Bertha's innocence in the matter, especially as I recalled the look of intense hatred and intent that filled her face and the rage that illuminated her eyes as they noticed Jane's presence. Had I been in my right mind at the time I would never have exposed my darling love to what she saw that day in the tower room, however, my fear of her running away and my mania was such that all I could think of was keeping her close by. I had not thought that Bertha would direct her rage at Jane, but when I saw the look in her eyes and her rapid movements, I knew that she intended to harm Jane's person.

I found myself apologizing as Jane had asked a question of me, but my thoughts were so centered on, what I had come to consider, the bane of our existence at the moment, that I was forced to ask her to repeat herself.

"I'm sorry, love, I guess that I was not paying attention; forgive me."

Offering her timid smile of love, she repeated;

"That's alright, I was asking how soon before arrangements could be made?"

Quickly I scanned through the rest of the letter and noted something that I was not at all thrilled with as it would require my departing Thornfield to inspect the facility for myself as well as making the appropriate arrangements and signing the appropriate documents to secure Bertha's place in the facility. Although I was eager for her to no longer reside in Thornfield Hall, I was not anxious to leave Jane, especially not in her suspected condition, bereft of my presence; yet, I knew that taking her on such a journey was, to say the least, a fool hearty idea. I knew as I felt her searching eyes studying my face as I read the remainder of the letter that trying to keep anything from her was useless, especially when she demanded in her unassuming manner;

"How long must you be away and when shall you leave?"

The shocked expression on my face must have been highly obvious as she issued;

"Don't look so surprised, my darling heart, I would assume that this is a matter that you would need to attend to in person and that would mean traveling to the facility."

Sighing in resignation, I confessed;

"If I leave on the morrow, I believe that I can be back the day after, at the latest the day following that."

Reluctantly, I admitted;

"But, I feel torn about it."

Rising from my chair I crossed the space to the settee as I sat on the ottoman in front of it before taking her hand as I confessed;

"You haven't felt very well the past few days and I don't think taking you on such a journey would be wise, but neither do I like the idea of leaving you, for even such a short trip. But, I want Bertha from under this roof so that we do not need to worry about what violence she may well do next. To be quite honest, I'm not certain as to what I should do."

I knew as she pursed her lips that she was processing all of the information that I had provided her with to formulate some type of reasonable solution to the dilemma. Finally, she placed her free hand over mine as she suggested;

"As you say, we need to get her out from under Thornfield's roof and the sooner we do so and have her in a proper facility the less probability that she will, either, do harm to herself or others. Although I will miss you dearly, even for such a short amount of time, I'm not certain that my going with you would be an entirely good idea either, but it's not as if you're leaving me completely to my own ends. I mean, I do have Mrs. Fairfax, Sophie, Leah, and George will be here."

Considering what she was saying, I explained;

"I'll be leaving John here as well. I think that I would make much better time on horseback than in the carriage."

Glancing out the window and doing some quick calculations, I realized that I could easily be back within two days if I were to leave immediately. The facility was this side of London, and if I left I would easily make an inn that was a bit more than halfway to my destination before nightfall. Although I had not mentioned it earlier, I had another reason for my determination in returning as quickly as possible; Dr. Carter had sent a note that morning advising that Mrs. Alistair would be returning to Milcote within the next three to four days and that he would bring her post-haste upon her return. Given that new bit of information, I was determined to see the matter of Bertha's residence properly settled as well as ensuring that I would be present when Jane learned of her condition. I knew that my determination was evident in my visage, I wasn't shocked when she extended her hand and bid;

"Help me up so that I can help you get ready for your journey."

Shaking my head in amazement of her calmness, I could only ask;

"Is this your way of ridding yourself of my presence? I did not think that we had been wed so long that you would seek to hasten my departure."

Although my statement was said in only a half jesting manner I couldn't help but find amusement in her laughter as he placed her lips against mine before quipping;

"Hardly, my darling heart."

I could only shake my head as she rose and summoned Sophie. Once the girl appeared she advised her;

"Sophie, Mr. Rochester will be leaving very shortly on a business matter; would you please go tell John to have Mesrour readied?"

Motioning to the stairs she offered;

"Shall we get you ready? The sooner that you depart the sooner that you return."

Hurriedly, I followed her up the stairs to comply. Once I was prepared I had Mrs. Fairfax, John, George, Leah, and Sophie assemble and, in Jane's presence, I explained;

"I have to attend to a business matter concerning the former Mrs. Rochester's residence, I shall be back as quickly as possible, but I shan't be away for longer than two days at the most. In the meantime, I've explained to Mrs. Rochester that, due to her dizzy spells, I prefer that she not venture up and down the staircase unaccompanied until they have completely passed. As I will not be here I expect all of you to step in and ensure that she complies with this."

Having made my expectations clear, I offered;

"I thank all of you for your care over Mrs. Rochester and shall see you upon my return."

Glancing to Jane, I begged;

"See me off, my love?"

Taking the arm that I offered her, she walked with me to the courtyard as one of the stable hands stood holding Mesrour at the ready. I could tell by the way that he was pawing at the ground that he was as anxious to be underway as what I was, so to that end I threw my bag across my saddle before turning back to Jane to hold her close in my embrace as I reminded her;

"I will be back as quickly as I can, sweetheart, in the meantime, I want your word that you will not overexert yourself and that you will be very careful on the staircase."

Nodding she laid her head upon my chest before lifting her head to look into my eyes as she offered softly;

"You know that I'll miss you dreadfully until you return. I have no idea how I will be able to sleep until you return."

At the realization that she would be alone in our chamber during the hours of darkness I issued;

"Jane, I want you to have Sophie sleep in the adjourning chamber and you and she are to lock the outer doors to both. I would feel more at ease for someone to be nearby to be on the safe side of things."

Placing my hand on her cheek I kissed her deeply before bidding;

"Please, take no unnecessary chances while I am away."

Her lips turning up at the corners, she nodded;

"I swear that I will take every care while you are away."

Satisfied at her word, I mounted my horse and hastened on my way, determined to settle the matter of Bertha's residence before I returned to Thornfield. 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**NOTE: This chapter is told from Jane's point of view. **

After Edward's departure, I decided to occupy my time with some reading in the library. As had become my habit, I opened the French doors to allow the cool air to enter to chase away some of the stuffiness from the room. Mrs. Fairfax hurried into the room to observe;

"Miss Jane, would you like afternoon tea in here?"

Eagerly, I accepted her suggestion as I begged;

"That would be wonderful and, Mrs. Fairfax, is there, perchance, any of Cook's little cakes; the ones with butter?"

At her nod of affirmation I requested;

"Would it be possible to have one or two?"

Looking at me with approval in her eyes, she inquired;

"Are you feeling a bit hungry, dear?"

Considering her inquiry, I offered;

"Yes, I believe I am, just a bit. But I don't want very much, just a bite."

I realized by the gleeful expression touching her eyes that the thought of my regaining my appetite had pleased her immensely. Returning to my place in the book I found my attention lost in fantasy as I began daydreaming of the idea of Bertha no longer residing under the same roof and the very real possibility that, with her no longer in residence, that perhaps Edward and I could consider the idea of beginning a family. As a girl at Lowood I had thought that the best outlook for my life was a career as a respected governess and, at a later point, perhaps the possibility of a position as the headmistress of a school or even possibly founding a school. Yet, how different my life had turned out; despite what we had suffered before, I was happily married and found myself shocked to realize that I was hoping for the possibility of giving my husband a child. My daydreams were brought to wakefulness as Leah entered with the tea tray followed by Mrs. Fairfax and Sophie as Mrs. Fairfax ventured;

"We thought that, if you would not mind, we would join you for tea, as usual."

Shaking my head, I motioned to the chairs as I offered;

"No, please, by all means, I would love the company."

We spent a pleasant hour chatting about a variety of subjects as, to my surprise, I discovered that I had eagerly eaten the cakes that Mrs. Fairfax had brought with my tea. Bolstered I turned to Mrs. Fairfax to venture;

"I feel a good deal better than what I have been as of late, Mrs. Fairfax, I think that I might walk for just a bit in the garden. It's so lovely out, I think I might take my book with me."

I could see the reservation in her eyes, but, knowing that I enjoyed the garden, she nodded;

"Very good, Miss Jane. I'll send Sophie out to check on you a bit later."

Stepping into the garden, I made my way to my favorite spot; the chestnut tree where Edward and I had declared our love for each other. Despite the split in the tree from where it had been struck by lightening the night that Edward had proposed to me, it remained our favorite spot in the orchard, so much so that Edward had the chairs placed by the split trunk. I had lost track of the time that I spent sitting in the orchard reading and would have probably stayed until the light faded from the sky had Sophie not hurried towards me calling;

"MISS JANE! MISS JANE!."

I could not help but chuckle as she reached me, breathless. Motioning to the chair across from me, I advised;

"Sophie, please sit a moment and catch your breath and then tell me what is the matter."

Doing as I had instructed, she slowed her breathing as she explained;

"Miss Jane, you have a visitor. He is most insistent that he see you, he says that he is your cousin."

Shocked, I demanded;

"My cousin? Is his name St. John Rivers, Sophie?"

At her eager nod, I rose quickly from my chair and hurriedly made my way into the house. As I entered the front parlor I rushed to embrace him as I greeted;

"St. John! How are you?"

A frightening thought occurring, I demanded;

"Are Dianna and Mary alright? What of Hannah?"

Nodding, he assured me;

"They are all fine, I assure you, Jane. No, I felt it vital that I speak with you and your husband on an urgent matter."

Seeing the look of intensity on his features I knew that whatever the matter was it had been of such a serious nature that he had felt it vital to journey as far as he had. I could only offer a look of concern as I explained;

"St. John, Edward has had to go to just this side of London on a matter of business, but he should be back by tomorrow; at the very latest the day after."

Despite the almost palpable natures of his anxiety and frustration at the news, I felt it only proper to offer;

"You're more than welcome to stay, St. John until Edward's return."

Glancing about, he nodded as he took my hand to venture;

"I think that, until your husband's return, that it would be wise for me to remain here with you."

While I wondered at the desperation in his tone and demeanor I had no chance to question it as Mrs. Fairfax entered the parlor, her concern over a male visitor while Edward was away evident, to inquire;

"Miss Jane, shall I tell Cook that we have a guest for supper?"

Turning to address the elder woman, I nodded;

"Yes, Mrs. Fairfax and please have a room prepared as well. This is one of my cousins that I've told you about, St. John Rivers."

I found my strength of reserve hard put not to find amusement at the look of relief that lit her features as she nodded and offered;

"Very good, Miss Jane."

Turning to see about my instructions she quickly left the room as I turned to St. John and, noting the look of concern on his visage, found myself demanding;

"St. John, can't you tell me what has you in such a state?"

Sighing heavily, as if he was containing a secret of the ancients, St. John simply shook his head as he spoke;

"I'm sorry, Jane, but I think that this is best discussed in your husband's presence. It shall keep until his return."

As a sudden thought occurred to me, panic fueled the anxiety in my voice as I demanded sharply;

"It isn't something dire about the state of our marriage, is it?"

I could see the first bit of humor in the slight smile he offered as he took my hand to reassure me;

"All is well with your marriage, Jane. I can assure you that everything was right and proper legal and that you and Mr. Rochester are properly wed."

At my sigh of relief, he queried;

"I take it then, that you shall be content to wait until Mr. Rochester's return for us to discuss what I've come to discuss with you both?"

Chuckling slightly, I confirmed;

"As long as his life is in no danger and our marriage is valid than I can exercise patience until Edward's return to learn the reason for your visit. At any rate, I'm pleased to see you again."

Before we could say more, Leah entered to advise us that Mrs. Fairfax had St. John's room was prepared and that, if he wished, she would be pleased to show him its location. Motioning towards the doorway, I suggested;

"St. John, why don't you go with Leah so that you might get settled and freshen up a bit. I'm certain that you must be a bit weary from your travels."

At his nod of agreement, he did as I suggested and followed in Leah's wake as Sophie entered the parlor. Remembering my promise to Edward I explained;

"Oh, Sophie, I forgot to mention it earlier, but would you mind sleeping in the bedchamber next to mine tonight? Mr. Rochester asked that you would while he is gone, he made me promise that I would have someone close by."

Eagerly, she agreed;

"But certainly, Miss Jane. And, it's such a lovely room that it would prove no hardship."

Recalling the other part of my husband's dictate, I offered;

"Oh and he also instructed that we are to bolt the doors to our chambers securely. There is a connecting door between the two in case we should need to utilize it."

Motioning towards the upper floor, she inquired, somewhat to my amusement;

"Shall the gentleman be staying, Miss Jane?"

Offering a slight chuckle I nodded;

"Yes, Sophie. The gentleman is my cousin, the clergyman that I spoke of who married Mr. Rochester and I. He has something he wishes to speak to Mr. Rochester about so he shall be staying, at least, until his return."

Satisfied, she offered a slight curtsy before leaving the room. I sat in the parlor for a while longer trying to fathom the reason behind St. John's mysterious appearance and realized that I must have lost track of the time when I found Leah interrupting my thoughts as she apologized;

"I'm sorry Miss Jane, but Mrs. Fairfax asked that I tell you that your cousin is settled in his room and that Cook will have supper ready within the hour if you'd like to freshen up. Oh, and she also said that she had Cook prepare some more of those little cakes should you like some."

I rose from my chair and patted the girl's arm as I passed by her on my way towards the stairs and, remembering my promise, I requested;

"Leah, I know it seems silly, but..."

Offering a slight giggle of amusement, she nodded as she ventured;

"I know, Miss Jane, we all promised the master that we wouldn't let you be on the stairs alone, just in case. Certainly, I'll go up with you, I need to see about some chores upstairs anyway."

After I had freshened up I met St. John in the gallery and quipped;

"Would you care to escort me downstairs, dear cousin?"

Despite his normally stoic demeanor, I could see his amusement as he offered me his arm before confessing;

"Yes, I would be honored to do so, Jane. I heard of the promise your husband extracted from the servants before departing."

His visage turned serious as he questioned;

"Amusement aside, Mr. Rochester is right to be concerned for your safety and care in his absence. How are you feeling now?"

Offering a sigh of aggravation of another set of protective eyes on my person, I admonished;

"St. John, I feel perfectly well, I promise."

Entering the dining room, he held

my chair for me as he settled into the one close to mine as we began conversing and catching up on the events in our lives. After we had finished with our meal, I offered;

"I'm afraid that my skills as a hostess may not be up to your expectations, cousin, but if you'd care for it, you are more than welcome to enjoy a glass of brandy or sherry if you wish."

Nodding, he offered his arm before agreeing;

"I would indeed enjoy a nice glass of brandy if that is agreeable to you."

Leading the way to the parlor, I poured him a modest glass of brandy before settling myself in an armchair as he ventured;

"I must say, Jane, that marriage seems to agree with you. You seem to have a happy glow about you."

Offering a short laugh, I retorted;

"It's not difficult to be happy, St. John when you spend your days with who and what you love best."

I could see that my words had touched a chord inside of him and motioning to the piano in the corner, I suggested;

"Would you, perhaps, like for me to play something? As I recall, you enjoyed my prowess, or lack thereof, with the instrument."

Eagerly, he agreed;

"I happen to think that you play fairly well, Jane."

Settling myself on the bench I began a few notes to exercise the dexterity of my fingers as I began playing a lively tune to lighten the mood between us. Finally, after more than an hour, I noticed the grandfather clock chiming the hour and realized that the hour had grown much later than what I had thought. Closing the cover over the keyboard, I stood and explained;

"Cousin, please treat Thornfield as if it were your own and I apologize but I find that I'm more tired than what I realized. Would you find it rude of me if I were to retire for the evening?"

Rising from his chair, he approached to offer his arm;

"Quite the contrary, Jane; I find that I'm tired as well, the journey today was a long one and I would benefit greatly from a good night's sleep. Let me escort you to your chamber."

As we climbed the stairs, Sophie, noticing our approach on the gallery, inquired;

"Are you retiring, Miss Jane?"

At my silent nod, she nodded before issuing;

"I'll just go turn your bed down and help you with your gown and then turn in as well."

I could see the thoughtful look on St. John's face and could not help but question;

"Is there something troubling you, St. John?"

Shaking his head, he explained;

"No, Jane, quite the contrary. I was just thinking of how refreshing it is to see how much respect and concern the servants seem to have for you and seem to have for your husband."

Turning to him as we reached my chamber door, I offered him a serene smile as I pointed out;

"We consider the people who work at Thornfield to be family to us, even before Edward and I were married, he always treated those he employed with the highest respect. And, as a result, they are very happy here and offer their utmost respect to us; they are happy to remain in Edward's employ because of their respect and happiness as opposed to their desire for a salary or because they are frightened of no other prospects."

Nodding, he observed;

"I wish that all in Mr. Rochester's position were as astute and kind in their treatment of those in their employ as your husband, cousin."

Entering my chamber, I bid;

"Goodnight, St. John, sleep well and I shall see you in the morning."

As the thought struck me, I begged;

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I ask that you please bolt your chamber door from the inside when you go to bed. We do so as a precaution here and I ask that you do the same, please. It would keep me from worrying during the night."

Offering a slight bow, he promised;

"I would not want to disturb your rest, Jane. Rest assured that I shall do as you ask and bolt my chamber door before seeking my rest."

Satisfied that he would keep his word, I closed my chamber door and did as I had requested St. John to do and bolted my portal. Sophie, having been in the process of turning down my bed and laying out my nightgown, offered;

"Shall I unfasten your gown now, Miss Jane."

At my nod, she began unhooking the back of my gown and helped me remove the pins from my hair to let it fall loose as she helped me brush out the length before I slid between the covers of my bed. Realizing that I was, indeed, tired, I hid a yawn behind my hand before advising;

"Thank you, Sophie. And please, do not forget to bolt your outer chamber door."

Offering a slight bob of her head in acknowledgment, she ventured;

"Yes, Miss Jane. If you should need me or anything during the night, please do not hesitate to call me."

Once Sophie had pulled the connecting door closed between the two chambers, I lay awake, despite my sleepiness, for a bit longer. I could not help but feel the absence of my husband's presence next to me in our bed very keenly, even more so as I found my hand moving of its own accord to pull Edward's pillow close to me; a poor substitute for the solid flesh of my husband's body. Sighing in resignation that, no matter how dearly I wished it were otherwise, my husband would not magically appear next to me and I would simply have to wait for his return to be reunited and to seek the comfort and security of his arms. Hugging his pillow closer to my breast I spoke my thoughts aloud;

"Goodnight, Edward, my darling heart, I pray that your journey will be a short one and that you will be home sooner than what we had hoped."

Closing my eyes, I allowed sleep to claim me, anxious to pass the hours in unconsciousness so that time would pass that much quicker and see to my love's quick return. I woke as the sun poured in through the slight gap of the window and bed draperies and just as Sophie entered to open the window drapes before greeting;

"Bonjour, Miss Jane."

Sleepily, I sat up as I pushed my hair over my shoulder before returning;

"Good morning, Sophie."

Glancing to the small clock on the bedside table, I questioned;

"Have you been awake very long?"

Nodding, she confirmed;

"Wee, I have already had my breakfast. Your cousin, Monsieur Rivers, has not emerged from his chamber yet, though. Mrs. Fairfax has asked what you should like for breakfast."

Searching my memory and remembering St. John's preferences for the morning meal, I advised;

"I think I would just like some tea with a bit of light broth and toast this morning, Sophie. However, ask Cook to please fix Mr. Rivers, at least, three poached eggs as well as some toast and, if we have any, a nice slice of ham."

Pushing the covers aside, I rose from the bed and found myself holding onto one of the bedposts until a wave of lightheadedness passed. Finally, I was able to take a deep breath as the feeling left, however, I noticed Sophie studying me intently and, eager to allay her suspicions, I offered;

"I'm fine, Sophie, truly. I stood too quickly, that's all. Would you please help me dress and then let Mrs. Fairfax know about breakfast, please."

Despite the look of suspicion that she cast, I knew that she would do as she had been asked. Once she had finished helping me to dress as well as dressing my hair, she hurried on her way downstairs. I was about to make my way form my chamber when I felt a sudden wave of illness wash over my stomach and found myself hurrying to the small privy room in our chamber to relieve my illness. Once my stomach had finished its revolt, I found that I felt somewhat better, although I was determined to tell Dr. Carter of the incident when he returned, although I was certain that my malady was simply something related to the stress of so many turns and changes that had taken place in such a short amount of time in my life. Brushing the concerns aside, I left my chamber and ran into St. John, in the gallery, upon seeing me, he offered his arm as we descended the staircase and made our way to the dining room as our breakfast was placed in front of us. Glancing at his plate, St. John marveled;

"Jane, this looks marvelous, but if you continue feeding me in this manner I shall be hard put to leave."

I could tell that, despite his jovial mood, whatever the issue was that had brought him to Thornfield it was still weighing very heavily upon his mind. I pushed the thought aside as we finished our morning meal and St. John inquired;

"Jane, would you mind if I asked how you and Mr. Rochester spend your time here?"

Leading the way to the library, I explained our usual routine;

"Well, once we've breakfasted, Edward may have estate business to attend to, and if so then he does so. Once a week, unless needed more often, I go over the household accounts and Edward and I work on his correspondence; he doesn't care for composing replies so I do so for him. Otherwise, I generally spend my time here, in the library, or out in the garden."

Nodding, he offered;

"It would seem that you do not let yourself sit idle as most women in your position would do."

Chuckling softly, I shook my head;

"Cousin, you, of all people, should know that I have no affinity for idleness or of frivolity. I enjoy our life here at Thornfield, and, except for one aspect, I can imagine nothing I could have hoped and dreamed for more than the life that Edward and I share here."

Glancing out the French doors, St. John ventured;

"Would I be imposing if I were to ask to walk about the grounds and enjoy the gardens and orchard?"

Shaking my head as I offered a slight smile, I opened the doors, as was my habit, and offered;

"Please, by all means, I told you to treat Thornfield as your home. Enjoy your walk and if you wish, you are welcome to ride any of the horses that John feels appropriate. It will relieve me of some guilt as I must spend some time going over our household accounts with Mrs. Fairfax this morning."

I could see as he studied the gardens beyond

the doors that he was anticipating exploring the area more thoroughly. Ringing the bell, I waited for Leah to appear as St. John marveled at the sights before him outside; at her knock, I bid;

"Come in."

As the door opened slightly, Leah poked her head through the slight opening to ask;

"Yes, Miss Jane?"

Motioning to St. John, I explained;

"Leah, Mr. Rivers is to have the freedom to come and go where he chooses while visiting, with the obvious exceptions of course. And please, tell John that if he wishes to ride any of the horses in the stables which John feels would be appropriate, he is more than welcome to. And please let Mrs. Fairfax know that I'm ready to go over the household accounts momentarily."

I began to feel slightly ill to my stomach and to that end I requested;

"Leah, would you please ask Cook if I might have some ginger tea with some dry toast?"

Seeing the look of concern in her eyes, I was not shocked when she asked;

"Is your stomach not well this morning, Miss Jane?"

Holding my hand up before glancing to see if St. John had heard her inquiry, and satisfied that his attention was drawn elsewhere, I shook my head as I offered;

"Just a bit, Sophie, nothing as it was before. Please go and see about John now and then the rest."

When she left I turned to St. John as I reminded;

"I must go join Mrs. Fairfax, but, as I said earlier, feel free to treat Thornfield as your own home and I shall join you a bit later for tea if you wish."

Making my way to the morning room to join Mrs. Fairfax, I found myself stopping as a wave of nausea swept my stomach. Once the feeling of illness passed I pondered what I might have eaten or drunk that could be causing me to feel so unwell; deciding that it was simply an issue of nerves, I proceeded to join Mrs. Fairfax to attend to the household accounts. Although we had the accounts settled in quick order and the ginger tea that Leah had brought me had eased my stomach greatly, I couldn't help but feel somewhat sullen; I knew that a great deal of my problem was my husband's absence. While I knew that, to most, the idea of my feeling as I did when Edward had been absent for only a day so far would seem ridiculous, I could not help the fact that I missed him as I did. Admittedly, I knew that part of the reason for my angst was due to Bertha's presence, but I also knew that, if he had believed there was any danger in my remaining under Thornfield's roof in his absence, my husband would not have left me bereft of his presence.

Glancing at the mantle clock I was shocked to discover that it was past midday. Seeing Leah entering the foyer, I asked;

"Oh, Leah, I did not realize the time that Mrs. Fairfax and I spent on the accounts. Do you know if Mr. Rivers had a noon meal?"

Nodding, she explained;

"Yes, Miss Jane, Cook fixed him a proper meal and then when he was finished he said that he was going to venture to the moors for a walk but would be back before it grew dark."

Offering a look of concern, she asked;

"Miss Jane, would you care for something to eat. You hardly ate breakfast and, surely, the tea and toast were not enough nourishment?"

Sighing, I considered; I did feel somewhat better and knew that the less I ate the more persistent the dizziness and lightheadedness would prove to be, so to that end, I agreed;

"Yes, Leah, please. Just a bit of broth and tea though, thank you."

Once I had finished with my tray and Leah had removed it to the kitchen, I decided to venture to the study to complete the correspondence that Edward has asked me to attend to in his absence. I had just finished with the last letter when I heard Leah calling for George as she was arguing with someone whose voice seemed somewhat familiar to me, although I could not fathom exactly why. However, my memory became much more clear as the double pocket doors of the study were roughly shoved apart to open the portal wider as Richard Mason stood in the doorway with George and Leah arguing his right to be as intrusive as he was now proving to be. Rising quickly from where I sat at the desk, I had to brace myself against the desk as a brief wave of dizziness swept over me at having risen so swiftly. Luckily, the feeling evaporated as I faced Bertha's brother to issue in a terse voice;

"Mr. Mason; would you mind, Sir, explaining why you've burst in without an invitation?"

Glancing about as if he were desperately searching, he quickly dismissed me as he demanded;

"Miss Eyre, where is Rochester? I must speak with him."

Incensed, George and Leah huffed as George's voice rose in indignation;

"Miss Eyre indeed, Sir. You are addressing Mrs. Rochester."

I could see by the way that his eyes had widened in shock that he did not fully believe what he had heard. Any doubts that I had to the contrary were soon dismissed as he ventured in a haughty voice;

"That is impossible, Rochester is married to my sister, Bertha and I am quite certain that he would not have tried to commit such a foolish act a second time, and even if he were so foolish that does not make the marriage legal or you the mistress of Thornfield."

I could see by the anger flashing in Leah's usually bright, blue eyes that she was not only horrified by how the man was acting but angered by his statement; a fact made even more evident as she stated decisively;

"Aye, Miss Jane is Mrs. Rochester and she is the mistress of Thornfield."

Turning in a huff to address the young girl he argued;

"Your master may well have told you that she is Mrs. Rochester, but that does not make it legally so."

I was about to argue the point myself when a voice from behind George and Leah stated;

"I can assure you, Sir, that she is, in fact, legally Mrs. Edward Rochester as I performed the ceremony and signed the marriage license myself."

The look on Mr. Mason's face would have, normally, been somewhat humorous had the topic at hand, that of my marriage being legitimate, not been the source of the argument. However, as he whirled about to face St. John, who had now entered the study to place himself discreetly between where I stood and Mr. Mason, he demanded in a voice that conveyed a sense of superiority;

"And just who might you be, Sir?"

Despite the temperament of those present about him, I was not shocked that St. John's visage and attitude remained calm and determined as he offered a slight bow of an acknowledgment as he advised;

"I am St. John Rivers, the clergyman for the parsonage of Morton at your service, Sir."

I could see that Mr. Mason had found himself at a momentary loss for words, but that was short-lived as he glanced at me to demand;

"Where is Rochester?"

Crossing my arms across my chest in stubbornness, I lifted my head in a haughty gesture as I stated;

"Why is it so vital that you know of my husband's whereabouts, Mr. Mason?"

His irritation evident in the scowl he now wore, he fumed;

"I can assure you, Madam, that Rochester IS NOT YOUR HUSBAND!"

I could not help but be shocked as he seemed to scream the last of his statement in his effort to deny what he had been told. However, the shock I experienced at the gall that he seemed to possess dimmed considerably as I heard the voice that my heart knew so well declare;

"And I can assure you, Mason, that I AM her husband and she IS my wife."

All turned in surprise to find Edward rushing into the room to face Mr. Mason. I knew by the mask of intensity that he now wore as well as the anger and rage flashing in his dark eyes that his anger was severely heightened, something that concerned me greatly as he now stood face to face with Mr. Mason. The look of fright on the man's face told me that he also realized just how dangerous his petition had become with Edward's appearance; yet, I could also see something more in the man's face, as though he had embarked on a mission that he must complete no matter the cost. However, in the heat of his anger, I do not believe that Edward saw what I did, something that was most evident as he turned to Leah and George to order;

"You may go now, I shall handle this myself. But I thank you for your loyalty and respect for your mistress."

When the door had been closed, he turned to glare daggers at the man as he demanded;

"Would you care to tell me, Mason, just exactly what in the devil you think you are doing barging into MY house and speaking to MY wife as you just did?"

Despite his fear, he stammered;

"But you can't be married, Bertha..."

Stepping around the man, Edward approached the desk to open a drawer before withdrawing a stack of papers before tossing them onto the desktop as he interrupted;

"Bertha, WAS my wife, she is that no longer. I presented my case to the Archbishop who was happy to free me of such a wretched union, especially when he learned of the circumstances of how it had happened in the first place. I had the marriage annulled and when it was done, Mr. Rivers joined Jane and myself together in marriage. SHE is Mrs. Rochester, and the only reason that your sister is still under this roof is that I keep my word and was not going to place her in an asylum to be mistreated or abused. However, I am going to have her placed in a facility that will treat her properly and try to help her as much as possible, if possible, but at the least, she will be properly cared for and unable to harm anyone as she has done in the past. As you are more than aware of, Mason."

A silence filled with tension fell upon the room for a moment before Mr. Mason asked, his tone more calmed and civilized;

"You are REALLY married then, and you have annulled the marriage with Bertha?"

I knew that Edward was highly agitated by, not only, the man's appearance but by his behavior towards me as well, so when he sarcastically raised one eyebrow his quip of;

"So it

would seem, Mason."

It was not unexpected. Still, as I studied the man's visage and most especially his eyes, I could see that there was something that he found deeply disturbing, however, it was something that he felt had to be brought into the open. When he lifted his eyes and cast a momentary glance in my direction to, briefly, meet my eyes, I became more determined in my belief of my theory regarding his presence. I could not help but notice how Edward's body seemed to remind me of a tightly coiled serpent that was preparing itself to strike at the slightest provocation. Gently, I placed my hand on his arm to draw his attention, I was relieved to see the heated anger in his eyes evaporate as his attention became focused on me. When I was sure he was calmed I motioned towards Mr. Mason before venturing;

"Edward, despite his earlier behavior, I can't help but feel that Mr. Mason's purpose in coming here, especially after what has taken place in the past, must be of such dire importance that he risked your wrath, knowing how you would react, to share the information with us."

I knew my statement had registered with Edward's intellect as the realization of the logic of my words sank in as he searched my face before he took a deep steadying breath as he motioned to a chair before reluctantly offering;

"Richard, sit and tell us what it is that was of such importance that you felt the need to disrespect my house and my wife in such a manner."

I could see that St. John, having stood silent at Edward's entrance was uncertain as to whether he should stay or go, however, his indecision was settled when Edward motioned to another chair and observed;

"St. John, you've heard everything so far, so I see no reason why you should not stay to hear this as well."

Offering me his chair, Edward placed a chair next to the one I occupied as he nodded towards Mr. Mason;

"Alright, say what you need to."

The nervousness that he was trying so desperately hard to contain was quite evident as he began wringing his hands in frustration before turning to address me;

"First, Miss...Mrs. Rochester, I am deeply sorry for having behaved as I did towards you earlier. But please understand, having stopped your first attempt to marry and learning that you were Mrs. Rochester, I assumed that you and Rochester simply went abroad and married despite everything. I was not aware that an annulment had been granted to dissolve Bertha and Rochester's marriage."

I briefly glanced towards Edward before offering a slight nod of acceptance as I accepted his apology;

"I accept your apology, Sir and thank you for doing so."

He seemed relieved to have made some type of amends for his earlier display of rash behavior, but the realization that he still had yet to reveal the purpose of his visit was weighing heavily on his conscience. Seeing to help ease his way, I ventured;

"Please, Mr. Mason, whatever it is, it is obviously of such importance than you felt the need to travel to England from Jamaica. So please, tell us what it is that has brought you to Thornfield."

St. John, having remained silent since Edward's arrival, rose from his chair and crossed to the sofa table to pour a small glass of brandy. Approaching Mr. Mason, he glanced to Edward to issue;

"Forgive me, Sir, but perhaps a drink might help ease the man's nerves so that he can tell us the reason for his visit."

Accepting the glass, Mr. Mason swallowed the contents and braced himself by taking a deep breath as he began his tale;

"The reason for my last visit to Thornfield, I was not just here to see Bertha, I had come because I wanted to tell her that our father had died."

The shock of the man's statement was evident on Edward's face as he demanded;

"Why in God's name did you not say anything of it, Mason?"

Swallowing the lump if trepidation in his throat, he offered;

"Because, I had become suspicious that, perhaps, there was more to Bertha's madness than what met the eye. And, later, I learned that I was right in that assumption, but I will explain that in a moment. When I told Bertha of his passing, she became infuriated and accused me of plotting with him and with you and that she would have her revenge. I realized that she must have been involved in some type of scheme and when I ventured that opinion, that was when she attacked me as she did."

Sharing the same thought, Edward and I looked to each other before Edward asked;

"What do you mean by 'scheme', Richard?"

Reaching into his vest pocket, he withdrew a letter before tossing it onto the desktop as he explained;

"I didn't understand it all at the time; I assumed that Bertha was truly mad. However, after I returned home, after my second trip here, I began sorting through Father's letters and diaries. First, I think I should tell you that Bertha and I are not natural brother and sister. My father married her mother when I was but a small boy, but, we were brought up as such and more so after my father adopted Bertha and gave her his last name."

As if suddenly struck with a thought, Edward narrowed his eyes as he demanded;

"Wait a moment, you say that your father and Bertha's mother were wed when you were a small boy and that he adopted her, how old were you when this marriage took place."

Sighing heavily, Mason confessed;

"I was but five years of age."

Rising from his chair, slowly and dangerously, he questioned, his voice holding a low and menacing tone;

"And how old was she?"

Bringing his eyes up to meet Edward's glare, he confessed;

"Bertha is a decade older than what I am."

I could feel the tension of fury and frustration building around my husband as his eyes widened in disbelief before issuing;

"Richard, you are two years older than what I am, so what you are telling me is that knowing that a dozen years separated she and I, you helped your father push her and I together. Mind you that is aside from the issue of her madness, her vulgarity and the knowledge that she was unchaste."

Noticing St. John's shocked expression, I was not surprised to hear him offer;

"Mr. Rochester, Sir, I owe you an apology for any uncharitable thoughts that I might have harbored towards you on this issue. Given these circumstances, I think that the fact that you are willing to ensure this woman is cared for shows great character and compassion on your behalf, especially given what you have suffered."

Sparing St. John a glance, Edward nodded his appreciation as he accepted;

"Thank you, St. John, and please, we are family, call me Edward."

Bringing his attention back to Mr. Mason, his visage became, once more, stern as he ordered;

"Continue with your tale, Richard, I, for one, am finding it very enlightening."

Taking a steadying breath, he continued;

"I admit, Edward that I did encourage the match between you and Bertha. Father had told me that, with a proper husband, she would grow out of her 'ways', as he called them, and that she would make a proper wife. And given her beauty and the fortune she was bringing to her marriage I felt that, given your circumstances at the time, I was doing you a favor. I truly had no idea as to what plots had been hatched."

I noticed a look of intense concentration on St. John's face as he had listened to Mason's tale and could not help but question;

"St. John, what are you thinking?"

The look on his face was one of intensity, as he began hesitantly;

"Jane, the reason that I journeyed here to speak to you and Edward was due to some documents, more precisely, letters that I received from Mr. Briggs. It seems that some letters were sent to him that had been in our uncle's things, letters that had been addressed to my father. Our uncle had sent the letters but each one had been returned unopened; at any rate, Mr. Briggs felt that, as they were originally meant for Father, it only right they be given to Mary, Dianna and myself. You remember my telling you of the investment that caused the rift between my father and our uncle?"

I could only nod as I encouraged;

"Yes, please do go on."

Continuing, he stated;

"Well, the letters explained in great detail how the 'investment' was not an honorable one and how, after my father had lost his money, our uncle offered to help him recover his small fortune. But, the thing that is most concerning at this moment is that the investment was with a gentleman in Jamaica, one Paul Mason."

While I understood the need for the knowledge, I could not help but dread the answer as I asked;

"What did our uncle explain the nature of the investment to be?"

Meeting my eyes, he explained;

"From what I understood from the explanation that he gave in the letters, the basic premise is that Mr. Mason was trying to raise a specific sum, and that, those who were willing to contribute to raising the funds could expect a return on their investments at a later time that would double what they invested."

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Edward demanded;

"Did the letter happen to mention the amount that Mr. Mason was trying to raise?"

Nodding, St. John supplied;

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it did. The goal was forty thousand pounds."

I could not help but feel a cold dread invade my body at St. John's statement as I could see the same line of thought had taken hold of Edward's mind as well. Before more could be said, there was a soft knock on the study door as Leah opened it to advise;

"Sir, I'm sorry, but it seems that one of the upstairs maids has cut her hand open and Mrs. Fairfax has asked if Miss Jane would be so good as to come and help calm the girl?"

Seeing his ire roused by the interruption, I placed my hand on his arm before calmly offering;

"I'm sure I can help tend the wound and calm her. Would you excuse me, my love?"

Offering a slight nod of permission, I rose

from my chair as did Edward, St. John and Mason to follow Leah from the room. Hurrying to the kitchen where Mrs. Fairfax was trying to calm the young woman, Martha, I approached to soothe;

"It will be fine, Martha, I'm certain that the wound isn't anything that we cannot treat and you need not worry that you are in any type of trouble; accidents do happen. Now, let me see your hand and let's see about getting you on the mend."

Timidly the young girl extended her hand as Mrs. Fairfax carefully unwound the towel that had been used to help staunch the blood. Glancing at the wound and the slight trickle of blood that was continuing from the slice in the young girl's hand, the first thing that struck me was the feeling of illness that washed over my stomach in waves, each more intense than the one before. The second thing that I realized was the familiar feeling of lightheadedness accompanied by a more intense feeling of dizziness as everything surrounding me began to swim and swirl as the edges of my vision began to grow smaller as darkness began invading. The last thing that I could remember was the sound of Mrs. Fairfax sharply ordering;

"GO FETCH MR. ROCHESTER, LEAH! IMMEDIATELY!"

With that, I found my ability to hold on to my consciousness no longer within my capability as my eyes closed and I sank into oblivion. 


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**NOTE: This chapter is told from Edward's point of view. **

Despite Jane's calming presence and influence, to say that my temper was roused would be a gross understatement of the situation. However, with Jane's departure to deal with an injury that one of the maids had received and as the details of the purpose of Mason's and St. John's visits came to light, I found my vexation hard to restrain, even more so as, yet, another knock interrupted the flow of further details as George begged;

"Sir, I do apologize, but should I have Mrs. Fairfax ready Mr. Eshton's usual chamber?"

Leaning my head back in frustration, I realized that, with the commotion taking place as we entered the hall, I had forgotten my closest friend in the foyer. Nodding, I ordered;

"Yes, George, please tell Mrs. Fairfax that..."

Before I could finish my statement, Leah rushed into the room and, ignoring protocol, exclaimed in a frightened voice;

"Mr. Rochester, Sir, please come quickly. It's Miss Jane, when she saw the blood from Martha's hand she went pale as a ghost and fainted."

Fear fueling my speed I rushed to the kitchen as I realized how foolish I had been to allow Jane to try and attend the injured girl. Given her probable condition and the problems that she had been having with dizziness and feeling ill to her stomach, I should have considered what effect the sight of blood might well have on her. Entering the kitchen the first thing to strike me was the sight of all present gathered about my wife as Mrs. Fairfax was trying to revive her. Sharply I ordered;

"All of you step back and give her some room for God's sake."

Kneeling next to her slight form, I held her against my chest as I softly demanded;

"Jane, love, open your eyes and look at me, dearest."

I could see that she was rousing towards wakefulness as her eyes fluttered slightly before opening for a moment as she stared into my eyes before lamenting;

"Oh, Edward, I feel so ill."

Holding her close as a pang of guilt and pain tore at my heart for the fact that I was, quite possibly, the reason for the misery and suffering that she was enduring at the moment, I could only offer;

"I know, my darling, I know. Let's see if we can't, at least, make you more comfortable."

I glanced up briefly and, noticing Leah nearby, her concern for her mistress evident on her face, I ordered;

"Leah, run ahead to our chamber and ready the bed, please."

As I lifted Jane from the floor Mrs. Fairfax asked, the motherly concern evident on her face;

"Mr. Rochester, Sir, do you wish me to send for Dr. Carter?"

I shook my head as I advised;

"No, Mrs. Fairfax, not unless she becomes much worse. Dr. Carter will be here tomorrow and he shall be able to explain what is causing her to be so ill. In the meantime, I'm going to put her to bed and see her settled. Ask Cook if she would be so kind as to keep a pot of clear broth on the stove, just in case."

Turning, I left the kitchen to make my way towards our bedchamber. As I stepped into the foyer, St. John and Mason were standing there, the worry and concern evident in their eyes, although I was fairly certain that St. John's was of a more sincere nature for his cousin than Mason's was for my wife. I was not surprised when St. John demanded, his voice full of his concern;

"Edward, is she alright? Is there anything that I might be able to do to assist; should I fetch a doctor for her?"

Giving a slight shake of my head, I explained;

"Dr. Carter will be returning tomorrow to check on her progress and I'm certain he'll be able to diagnose and treat her illness. But in the meantime, I'm going to put her to bed and make certain that she's settled, but if she becomes any worse than I shall send for the doctor before then."

My eyes narrowed as I turned to Mason to advise;

"We are by no means finished with our discussion, Richard. You and St. John wait in my study and as soon as I have my wife settled and comfortable we shall continue; I will have my questions answered this night."

As I turned towards the staircase, St. John offered;

"Edward, do you need assistance getting her upstairs?"

Holding Jane's tiny body in my arms, I declined;

"No, thank you, St. John. She's so small and tiny that she weighs no more than a feather."

As I reached the gallery I could hear Jane's slight, soft moan as she stirred slightly in my arms. Holding her closer, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead as I comforted;

"It's alright, my darling, I'll have you settled and comfortable in but a moment."

As I entered our bedchamber, Leah had just finished turning down our bed and offered;

"Sir, do you wish me to help you put Miss Jane to bed?

Considering her offer as I laid Jane in the bed I replied;

"No, Leah, but thank you for offering. However, if you would get her nightdress I would be grateful."

While Leah searched for Jane's nightdress I began removing her shoes and loosening her gown as she located the nightdress and laid it on the end of the bed. I could tell by the look that she cast that she was uncertain as to my ability to assist my wife in undressing and preparing for bed. Finding a slight bit of amusement at her concern, I addressed;

"Leah, I can assure you that I am quite capable of removing my wife's gown and helping her into a nightdress."

Seeing the girl's embarrassment, I dismissed;

"Thank you, Leah, for your assistance, but we shall be fine."

Once she pulled the door closed I placed my arm behind Jane's shoulders to lift her slightly as I offered;

"Sweetheart, do you think that you might be able to sit up a few moments so that I can remove your gown and slip your nightdress on for you?"

At her slight nod, I helped her to sit on the side of the bed as I instructed;

"Alright, love, just put your arms about my neck and it will only take me a moment."

Doing as I had advised, I was able to settle her in our bed in quick order before explaining;

"Jane, Dr. Carter left something to help with your sickness if it became worse, I think that it might well be a good idea if you took a dose now. It may make you a little drowsy, but I think sleep would be good for you as well."

At her slight nod of agreement as she placed her arm across her eyes as if hoping to block out the illness before pleading softly;

"Please."

I quickly located the bottle of Laudanum that Dr. Carter had left on his last visit and, taking a small water glass, I poured the amount that the physician had suggested and, helping her to sit up a bit, held the glass to her lips as I instructed;

"Alright, love, just take it in one big drink so that you don't notice the taste."

Swallowing the liquid as I had advised, she grimaced slightly before leaning back against the pillows. Looking into my eyes she begged;

"I don't understand this, Edward, what in the world is wrong with me?"

Seeing the frustration and fear in her eyes, I found myself wrestling with the wisdom of my decision to withhold Dr. Carter and my suspicions from her. However, I also knew her well enough to know that she would insist upon Dr. Carter examining her to confirm the diagnosis, despite her innocence and dread of something of such an intensely personal nature, hence the decision to wait until Mrs. Alistair would be available to confirm or deny our suspicions. Taking her hand, I tried to comfort her;

"I promise, sweetheart, it will be alright. Dr. Carter is due to come tomorrow and he shall be able to help solve this mystery and if not then I'm sure he can help us find someone who can. But, I'm quite certain that all will be well and that you'll feel better very soon."

Seeing that she was beginning to have difficulty keeping her eyes open, I leaned over to kiss her forehead as I bid;

"Go to sleep, love and I shall check on you in a bit."

Seeing that she had drifted off I made certain to pull the drapes over the windows to cloak the room in darkness before leaving, making certain to close the door firmly behind me. Making my way to my study I entered to find St. John and Mason awaiting my return. Despite the determination that I had embraced when Jane had entered my life to no longer seek any type of solace or satisfaction with the aid of strong spirits, I found myself in desperate need of something bracing. Pouring myself an adequate amount of brandy, I settled into my desk chair and took a long, bracing sip of the fiery liquid as St. John inquired;

"How is Jane?"

Setting my glass on the desk I offered;

"She is resting now. Dr. Carter had left something in case she felt worse so I gave her a bit of it and it seems to have eased her illness, at least enough to allow her to rest."

Glaring at Mason I could not keep the resentment from my voice as I observed;

"Of course, perhaps had she not been placed under so much duress today, perhaps she would not be suffering now."

I could not deny the small amount of satisfaction that I felt as Mason lowered his head, the guilt evident on his features. Determined that everything that had taken place since his arrival would not be for naught, I cleared my throat before demanding;

"Alright, now that I have my wife settled, you have my full attention and I will hear the rest of your tale, Mason."

Offering a slight nod of complacency, he began;

"As I explained, when I began sorting through Father's papers, I learned more, I'm afraid than what I wanted to of my father's true character. When Father married Bertha's mother, the control of her mother's fortune and properties passed to him; the only exception was the house that was to be Bertha's home after her marriage. Please believe me, Edward, I did not know of any of what I am about to tell you; I had no idea until I read Father's diary."

Noticing how he was attempting to brace himself to continue with his explanation, as did St. John, I nodded as we both had the same thought and

St. John rose to fetch the brandy decanter and two glasses before returning to pour he and Mason a liberal portion as well as refilling my glass before venturing;

"I have the feeling that we shall all require some bolstering."

Once Mason had taken a long, bracing gulp of his glass he nodded to St. John;

"Thank you, Sir."

Leaning back in his chair, he took a deep sigh before continuing;

"Edward, I'm afraid that you were used as a pawn and, unwittingly, so was I to help manipulate you. Although your father's plan was to use you to acquire a rich dowry to add to the Rochester fortune, I'm afraid that my father's plan was more sinister and he was not alone in his scheme, he AND Bertha formulated the plan."

Stunned, I could only stare in disbelief as I asked;

"What do you mean, 'he AND Bertha'? Are you saying that she was in full compliance and knowledge?"

Blanching somewhat, he nodded before explaining;

"It would seem so, at least according to Father's diary and the letters that he received from her."

Having the same thought, St. John and I met each other's shocked looks as St. John voiced our mutual thought;

"How could your father have letters from your sister, Sir, when she has been under constant supervision, here at Thornfield?"

Leaning forward in my chair, my mind reeling from his statement, I demanded;

"When was the last letter received from Bertha and, from where was it mailed?"

Glancing between St. John and myself, Mason offered a slight nod as he replied;

"The last letter was dated after Father's death, while I was traveling between Jamaica and England. I noticed that, at first, the letters were dated for approximately twice a month and then, as time went by, they seemed to come monthly and then somewhat sporadically after that. I noticed gaps as long as six months apart. As far as the postmark is concerned, almost all of the marks are from Milcote."

I knew that he was sincere in his query as he turned to me, the confusion and puzzlement obvious on his face to question;

"Edward, how could she have managed to post her letters, for they are HER letters, I recognize her hand."

I found I had no control of my thoughts as my mind focused on possible explanations as to how she could have accomplished such a feat. I had no doubts that neither Grace Poole or Mrs. Fairfax was a party to the mystery, however, there was one possibility that sprang to mind. Aloud, I ventured the idea;

"Given the time frame that you've mentioned, and the dates of the letters, and what have you, it could be possible that she somehow managed to get the letters to someone who was here routinely to post for her. I would say it could well have been those who do the haying or tend to the grounds, but for right now how they got out is not as important as their contents."

Motioning towards Mason, I ordered;

"Finish telling us of your father's plan and of his diary."

Taking a sip of his glass, he took a deep breath before launching back into his tale;

"Father and Bertha's scheme was one in which they planned to, basically, seduce your father and brother with the promise of a rich dowry as well as the idea that you would be so taken by Bertha's beauty that you would offer little to no objection at the idea of marrying her."

Seeing his trepidation in continuing with his explanations, I prodded;

"Come, Richard, that's surely not where their engineering ceased, was it?"

With his next statement I could easily understand why he was so timid in his narration;

"No, Edward, it was not. Had I not seen it written in my father's own hand I would never have thought that he could have been so devious and evil, but it's quite obvious that I never truly understood my father. Father and Bertha's plan was that you would inherit the Rochester estate and fortune and that, in time, Bertha would be in control of it and that she and father would benefit greatly."

I could only sit and stare at him in disbelief before speculating;

"I believe it would be safe to assume that my father and brother's demise were not simply acts of Province than to see my fortunes advanced. Would I be safe in venturing that my dear wife and father in law, at that time, took matters into their own hands and made arrangements to hasten their departure from this earthly realm?"

At his silent nod of agreement with my theory, I pursued;

"Would I also be correct, then, to assume that a similar plan had been made for my future as well? Tell me, Richard, although I have to confess I would label her so for this scheme, as well as evil, is she even legitimately mad?"

Clasping his hands together, as if in a manner of prayer, he described the exact plans as he had understood them from his father's letters and papers;

"Based on what I read, Father and she decided to play upon her mother's condition and the belief in it being hereditary, as well as her own reputation for her brazenness and tendency towards vulgarity, to advance the idea that she was a lunatic. She was disliked by many for those reasons as well as for the tendency she had to be cunning and conniving, so convincing those around her that she was headed for a path similar to that of her mother. Anyway, according to Father's diary and her own letters, the idea was that you and she would return to Thornfield and, at some point, you would meet with an untimely accident and she would be a wealthy widow, whereupon, she would return to Jamaica with the Rochester fortune in hand and she and my father would benefit from it."

Despite my wish not to be so, I could not help but find myself becoming intensely suspicious as I demanded;

"Richard, why were she and your father so close?"

Lowering his head in shame, he began slowly, the pain at the memories that his explanation was rousing obvious in his eyes;

"Edward, I swear, I did not know because I was away at school, as you well know. But, I learned through the letters and the diary that, Father married Bertha's mother because he was infatuated with Bertha, herself. Although her madness was quite real, it was prompted by her discovery of Father and Bertha's affair."

Leaning my head back, I could hear the click of all the pieces falling into place in my mind as I looked between Richard and St. John before expressing my theory;

"I'm guessing that, once I shook my mortal coil, the idea was that she and your father would wed and live happily ever after on the Rochester fortune, but why remain locked in the tower for all of this time?"

Shaking his head, he confessed;

"My understanding from the letters and diary was that, if she were to allow you to lock her up for a time, then he would come to her rescue and the idea was to give the impression that you were actually the one mad and that she had been held as a prisoner and your death was her only means to freedom. She would have been left a wealthy widow and no one would have questioned your death because you would have been painted as a monster."

St. John had remained fairly quiet during Mason's explanations, but the question that he asked was one that had piqued my own curiosity;

"But what changed? Something must have changed in all of these schemes, especially given that your sister is still in residence here at Thornfield; so what was it?"

Taking his glass in hand once more, Richard offered;

"You are right, Sir, there was much that I learned changed. One aspect was that Father remarried and was offered a rich dowry for doing so, however, he kept that fact from Bertha. I believe that he did so because, at least judging by her letters and my own experience with her, it became obvious that her madness was no longer an act, she has truly become mad, although she still believes that her plans and scheme are in place."

His face a mask of pleading, I could that he was searching my face for some sign of my thoughts as he spoke;

"Edward, I swear on my life I had no idea of any of this. Had I known I would have told you all and tried to stop the wedding myself. I knew of your wife's uncle, John Eyre through my business dealings with him and when he told me of his niece's marriage and that it was to you, I thought that I was doing the right thing by stopping it. I thought that Bertha was in danger as was your wife; and to a point, I'm still right, or at least I believe I am."

While my attention had not wavered during his explanation, the last of his statement struck a note of fear in my being as I leaned forward to demand sharply;

"What do you mean that you believe you are still right about the danger?"

Reaching into his vest, he withdrew a letter and pushed it across the desktop towards me as he explained;

"This was the letter that was waiting for me when I returned after my second visit here. I think that you should see this."

Taking the letter in hand, I opened it and began reading:

_My Darling Paul;_

_I had no idea that Richard was of such a devious and evil nature as what he has proven to be. I can only assume that he learned of our intentions and was seeking to dissuade me from our chosen path of action, how like him, he always did have a soft spot for that horrible man. I cannot tell you how angry I am to learn that he has no loyalty for you, his father and that he would be so vicious as to try and tell me that you, not only, had died, but that you had remarried after Mother's passing. I know, my lover, that you would never betray me so by taking a bride, save myself. I know that our plan has taken time to come to fruition, but fear not, we shall be successful in our endeavor yet, despite the obstacle now facing us._

_I learned from my keeper's gossip with the old housekeeper that HE decided to employ a governess for the little French bastard that he managed to acquire and install in MY house. I can hardly believe that he would_

_find such a quiet and unassuming little slip of a girl, who is hardly bigger than the child she teaches, to be of any interest. However, having watched them from my perch high above, I can tell that he is completely besotted with her. You would laugh at the lengths that he seems to go to draw out her interest in him when it is completely obvious that she is as infatuated with him as he is with her, although, given her innocence, I'm certain the poor little thing has no idea as to the feelings that she is now experiencing._

_In a way, I find it a shame because she is such an innocent, but her presence is something that makes our goal much easier to achieve as no one will question that he kept me a prisoner all this time, especially given his travels as well as his open adoration of the little creature. Even more so, no one will question that I was forced to end his life in defending my own, especially when the little governess becomes one of his victims, simply not one who will be as fortunate as myself to survive._

_I must close now as I must take advantage of my window of opportunity to have this letter posted and on its way to you, my lover. Fear not, we shall realize our hopes and dreams of wealth and our life together._

_Yours Eternally,_

_Bertha_

Without a word, I tossed the letter across the desk to St. John, who, obviously puzzled, hesitantly took it in hand to read the missive for himself. As I had suspected, his features mirrored my feelings of shock and disbelief as he turned to Mason to demand;

"Sir, let me see if I am fully understanding this correctly. Your sister, not only, did not believe when you told her of your father's marriage and his death, but, she has every intention of carrying out the heinous plan that she and your father concocted between them to acquire the Rochester fortune and lands. And, add to that, she also proclaims that she intends to bring harm to Jane to achieve her goal as well."

At Richard's reluctant nod of agreement of St. John's observations, Jane's cousin turned to me and declared;

"Dear Lord, the woman is not only mad but possessed of malevolence as well."

Turning to me to place his hands on the desktop, Richard pleaded;

"Edward, the day that Mr. Briggs and I stopped your wedding; when Bertha attempted to attack Miss Ey...Mrs. Rochester, I believe that it was because, realizing that you had intended to marry her, she became enraged and sought to eliminate, what she believes to be an obstacle to her goal."

My thoughts returned to the night before Jane's departure for Morton and the incident with the dagger impaled in her chamber door. Before I could ponder the thought further, a quiet knock on the study door which preceded my friend, John Eshton's, entrance, scattered my thoughts as he entered, his features a mask of puzzled curiosity as he inquired;

"Edward, is everything alright with your wife?"

Offering a slight nod of affirmation, I confirmed;

"Yes, John, she's just a bit ill, Dr. Carter will be here tomorrow and I'm certain that he'll be able to put everything to right with her."

I could not help but feel a sort of nagging fear creeping into my heart and mind as something in the look he wore conveyed the idea that he was not asking simply out of concern for the events of the earlier afternoon. Worriedly I questioned;

"Eshton, other than concern for what happened earlier today, is there a specific reason that you're asking about Jane?"

Seeing the look of full-blown panic filling his features as his eyes widened, he hurriedly explained;

"Edward, I just came from near your bedchamber, the door is standing open and no one is occupying it."

In my haste to rise from my chair, I sent it crashing backward as I hurried around the desk to exit the room before sprinting up the staircase as I made haste to our bedchamber. I found myself stopping short at the sight before me as I glanced over my shoulder to see Eshton, St. John and Mason behind me as I demanded;

"Eshton, did you look in here when you passed by?"

Shaking his head as he came up behind me, I was unsurprised as he took in the scene before him to hear him exclaim in a low voice;

"OH MY GOD!"

Entering on Eshton's heels with Mason on his own, St. John's face turned ashen as he ventured;

"Dear Lord in heaven, what happened in here?"

The room seemed as if it have been torn apart; the bed curtains had been ripped and torn as had the bedclothes and this was aside from the debris that was lying scattered about on the floor, and nowhere in the room was my wife to be found. My fear became a palpable thing as I rushed through to the connecting chamber bellowing;

"JANE, JANE, WHERE ARE YOU?! JANE, ANSWER ME!"

Returning to our chamber, my panic full-blown by this point, I noticed a gleam from the floor near our bed. Crossing the space I located the object and found myself desperately trying to control my urge towards hysteria as I took the object between my fingers as Eshton placed his hand on my shoulder as he asked;

"Edward, what could have happened in here and where is your wife?"

Nodding towards the object in my hand, he demanded;

"What is that?"

Opening my palm for his benefit I stated in a flat toneless voice;

"It's Jane's wedding ring."

Turning to look him in the eyes, I vowed;

"She is in danger, Eshton, Jane would not have taken her ring off willingly, if SHE was the one who took it off."

Furrowing his brow, St. John came forward to question;

"What do you mean, if SHE was the one? What do you suspect?"

Motioning to the bottle on the floor that I had noticed when I had retrieved Jane's ring from the floor, I picked it up as well and, as I suspected, it was empty. Noticing the small glass, that I had used earlier to measure a small dose of the bottle's contents for Jane, lying on the floor, I picked the glass up to inspect it closer. Noticing the water droplets and following my suspicions, I inspected the water pitcher on the bedside table before motioning for Eshton to step forward before presenting the half-full pitcher to him to question;

"Eshton, does this water contain what I believe it does?"

Having full respect for the man's scientific mind and extensive knowledge, I was not shocked when he dipped a finger into the water before tasting the droplets to pronounce;

"Rochester, this water has been liberally laced with Laudanum."

Taking a heavy breath, as I held up the small class and marked the area for his benefit with my thumb, I demanded;

"So if someone as small as Jane had taken a dose of this much earlier and then drank a diluted amount, say what is missing from the pitcher..."

Leaving the thought unspoken, Eshton's eyes widened in panic as he confirmed my concern;

"She would be very drowsy, very disoriented and confused, and extremely tractable and unable to defend herself if the need were to arise."

Having remained silent, Richard stepped forward to query;

"Edward, you do not think that...?"

Fury rushing through me, I turned to glare at him as I roared;

"No, I do not think, Richard, I KNOW."

Pushing past I raced to the door for the North Tower, determined that, one way or another, I would be rid of Bertha's malignant presence in my life and my home; I only prayed that I would be in time to save Jane from whatever evil had been planned for her, for her and our unborn child. 


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**NOTE: This is told from Jane's point of view. However, it will be a short chapter and it may seem somewhat confused as that is as her state of mind is supposed to be at this point of the story.**

After Edward had given me the medicine that Dr. Carter had left for me if my illness were to become worse, I couldn't help but feel as if my mind was filled with a haziness as the medication began taking effect. Although I felt drowsy and found myself slipping in and out of consciousness, I couldn't seem to completely drift into a deep sleep, yet neither could I remain fully awake and coherent. I felt as if I were drifting in a state that was between the worlds of wakefulness and slumber, yet unable to fully enter either.

It was during this time that I began hearing strange noises in my bedchamber, yet I could not bring myself to a full awareness to ensure that I was not imagining the sounds about the chamber. Opening my eyes I could see that the room was dark, save the low candlelight from the bureau top near the chamber door, which Edward had left burning to prevent the room from being plunged into total darkness as the evening wore on. However, I found that I could not keep my eyes open for very long as I became overwhelmed by the need to close them in the hopes of becoming fully submerged in slumber; yet I would find myself quickly opening them again as if some sort of jolt had been sent through my body, at each strange sound.

During one of my episodes of enforced semi-slumber, I realized that someone was approaching the bed, yet, in this state, I could only lay with my eyes closed. I could hear the sound of liquid being poured into a glass and, then, I felt a hand slide under my shoulders to lift me slightly as the glass was placed to my lips. Dimly, I thought that it must have been Edward and that he was ensuring that I was taking in enough liquid to prevent me from becoming iller than what I presently was, so, even in my current state, I had no qualms of drinking from the glass. Although I knew I was drinking water, I could not help but detect a more acrid and bitter taste as well.

Finding a deep reserve of strength I did not think it possible to possess I opened my eyes and found them widening in shock and fear as I found myself looking into the face of the person who posed a most dangerous threat to Edward and myself. Despite my weakened state my instincts saw me attempting to escape her presence, however, she was easily able to counteract whatever feeble attempt I made as she tossed the glass to the floor before grasping my arm as she shook her head, sending her wildly kept dark hair flying around her like some type of wild mane as she gloated;

"Oh no, no, no little governess, I've waited for quite some time to bring our plans to fruition and you shall be playing a large part in that success."

The rush of fear helped to make me a bit more aware as I noticed how she glanced about the chamber before a scowl crossed her features as she narrowed her gaze giving her eyes a sinister glow as she cursed;

"I hope that you enjoyed your brief time in the Master's chambers because it is at an end; despite your quiet, sweet demeanor, you are little more than a whore."

I saw her glance down at my hand as it was lying on my chest and with hatred and fury in her face, she held my left hand in a vice-like grip of pain as she ruefully snatched my wedding ring from my finger to fling it to the floor. Despite the earlier rush of fear, I could not fight the effects of the drug that she had given me and, despite my attempts to do so, I found myself unable to raise my voice in the hopes of calling for any type of assistance. While I knew of her unbalanced mind and her fits of rage, even in my state of stupor, I knew as she pulled me from the bed to let me fall to the floor before she began ripping and tearing the bed curtains as well as throwing anything that she came into contact with to the floor, that this fit was one that was indicative of a much more violent storm that had, as of yet, occurred.

Considering that her attention was no longer focused in my direction, I tried moving towards the door but found that my idea had been folly as she descended upon me to snatch my arm in a grip of iron before jerking me to my feet. The hatred was evident in her eyes as she hissed;

"You have caused me enough problems and I shall see them at an end, but not before I have the satisfaction of seeing the look on HIS face as I slit your precious throat in front of his very eyes."

My spirit wanted nothing more than to fight and flee, but I could not make my body comply with any action that would see me able to accomplish such a feat. I can only imagine she sensed my thoughts as I found myself being led as she half dragged me through the hallway as she stated;

"Your time of fortune and luck is at an end, I will have what I have worked and suffered for."

Despite the fogginess that clouded my mind, I realized that the mystery of how she had managed to maneuver throughout Thornfield has been solved as she approached a tapestry and, pushing it aside, revealed a doorway which she pushed aside before shoving me through to fall upon a narrow set of stairs. Emitting a cackle of amusement she boasted;

"Convenient, isn't it. Yes, this is how I have moved freely about as if I were a ghost. Ironic is it not that not even the Master of Thornfield knows of this passage."

Pushing the door closed she snatched my arm once more to drag me up the staircase as I was unable to gain my feet, and even if I were to be able to do so I knew that I could not remain upright for any length of time as the effects of the large dose of the drug that Bertha had given me was beginning to take true hold of my body. Sensing the upper hand that she had over me at that moment, Bertha's lips curled in a malicious smile as she sneered;

"You should stop wasting your efforts, I gave you more than enough laudanum to ensure your 'cooperation', not to mention that this is what is destined to be. But fear not, I shall be kind enough to allow you and Rochester to be together for eternity whilst I enjoy the fortune that I shall gain at his death."

Unable to resist her strength, I found myself pushed through a doorway at the top of the stairwell and, dimly, realized that I was at the top of the battlement of the old North tower of the hall. My obvious confusion must have shown on my face as Bertha nodded;

"Yes, this is part of the North tower of the hall, although, luckily for my purposes, the path to reach it is one not familiar to the master of the hall, nor that of the secret passage. However, if it shall make you feel better to know it, the passage shall not remain a secret for much longer."

With that, she took the lantern that she had left at the top step and hurled it to the bottom of the staircase where I heard it crash just before hearing a great whoosh as well as hearing the crackling sound of flames. Turning, she vowed;

"Now, he will find his way to us, however, it will not be in time to save his precious Thornfield."

She approached to drag me far enough away from the doorway to avoid the immediate danger of the fire, yet not close enough to any avenue of escape that I could find in my confused state. Bertha released me to fall to the floor of the battlement and, noticing my grogginess, suggested with a cruel laugh;

"That's right, little governess, we want you rested for your reunion with your true love, especially since it will be the last that you and he shall ever have."

Unable to fight the increasing effects of the laudanum my eyes closed as my last conscious thought was the hope and prayer that Edward would be able to stop her monstrous plans. I could only offer a silent 'Amen' before the darkness finally claimed me. 


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**NOTE: This chapter is told from Edward's point of view. **

I raced from the bedchamber in the direction of Thornfield's north tower, knowing EXACTLY who was responsible for Jane's disappearance. As I reached the door, Richard demanded;

"But, Edward, how could it be possible for her to have done this? You have her securely detained in the tower."

My fear for Jane's safety fueling my anger, I whirled about to face the man as I retorted;

"It would appear not securely enough."

Hatred for Bertha brought a knife-like edge to my tone of voice as I vowed;

"So help me, Richard, if that she-demon you call sister has harmed my wife in ANY way, I swear to you, madness be damned, I will throw her from the battlements of Thornfield myself."

In my anger and haste, I failed to notice the faint burning smell that seemed to be wafting its way up the hallway until St. John pointed towards a faint cloud of smoke as he observed;

"Where is that smoke coming from?"

In my own half-mad state over my fear and concern for Jane's safety, I realized aloud;

"She's trying to finish what she tried to start in my bedchamber all those months ago."

Turning towards Richard and St. John I ordered;

"Richard, go rouse the servants while, St. John, you try and locate the source. But I warn you both, be on your guard for she is cunning and do not hesitate to defend yourselves as if she were a man. For to do otherwise may well cost you your lives."

Turning to the only man whom I had ever considered to be my best friend, I pleaded;

"Eshton, please, will you come with me? I may well have need of your help."

As ever, he simply nodded his silent agreement as I advised;

"I've told you all about Bertha and I beg you, be wary and on your guard against her. I ask this of you, however, if you should see where I am in a struggle with her, promise me that you will protect Jane and get her away from that monster."

Nodding, he vowed;

"Edward, I swear that I will protect her with my life if needs be."

Satisfied that he was sincere in his oath I opened the door to the tower and led the way. As we reached the outer room, which Grace occupied, we found the room in a similar state as what we had found the bedchamber, the only difference being the occupant's presence. At first, we did not notice Grace, however, a slight moan drew our attention and we soon found her under a pile of bedclothes, bound and gagged as well as injured. Quickly, we freed her of her bonds before I demanded;

"Grace, what happened here?"

The fear and concern evident in her eyes, she rushed to explain;

"Sir, I do not know how she managed to do so, but she caught me unaware as I was taking care of her tray. She had been quiet and in one of her moods where it seemed as if she were daydreaming and not paying attention to anything around her. She appeared asleep and when I turned to leave the room she attacked me from behind and hit me with something. The next thing that I knew she had managed to tie me up and gag me so that I could not call out as well as the violence that you see here."

Helping her to stand I consoled;

"You did not know, Grace. Believe me, none of us were aware of just how cunning and treacherous she is until this day. But did she come back through this room with my wife?"

Shaking her head as her face filled with worry, she demanded;

"She has Miss Jane?"

I can only assume that the look on my face provided her with the answer as she pleaded;

"Oh, Mr. Rochester, you have to find her. She harbors a hatred for Miss Jane, Sir, and if she has her she will surely kill her."

Knowing that the window of time allotted me to find my wife in a safe and sound condition was ever-shrinking, my voice gave way to my fear as I turned to Grace to demand;

"Think, Grace, think, where could she have gone to?"

The look of intense concentration found me waiting on tenterhooks before the woman's eyes widened in sudden realization as she offered;

"I don't know if I'm right, Sir, but several times I have found her on the battlements. I never thought to mention it because I knew that the only way to get up or down from them was through here."

The puzzlement in her face obvious she pondered;

"But I did not see her bring Miss Jane through here, Sir."

Turning to address me, Eshton ventured;

"Rochester, she must surely have found some way that was unknown to you."

Nodding, I turned to Grace to order;

"Grace, can you make your way downstairs?"

At her silent nod, I continued;

"Good I want you to do so now and I also want you to tell Mrs. Fairfax to send someone to fetch Dr. Carter, we may well need him before this is over."

Bracing myself, I advised Eshton;

"John, I forewarn you, you are entering the very mouth of Hell. At least so it has been for me for more than a decade."

Rushing ahead I led the way to the short stairwell that opened to the rooftop and battlements. Cautiously, I opened the doorway and scanned the area before motioning for Eshton to follow as I cautioned silence, lest we lose the element of surprise. Not finding Bertha, we made our way fully out onto the rooftop in the hopes of finding some clue that would give us an idea of her location.

Glancing about, Eshton asked;

"How should we proceed, Edward? I can find no sign of either your wife or of that woman."

Scanning the area, I motioned to the far end away from the doorway as I suggested;

"You go in that direction and I'll go this way; just remember, do not underestimate nor hold back should you need to fight her. She is dangerous and, as we now know, intent on spilling blood this night."

At his nod of agreement, he turned and moved in his assigned direction as I did the same. Quickly, I searched for any sign of Jane, but it was to no avail, however, as I was moving to another section I heard the sound of shattering glass as well as a crackling noise. Rushing towards the sound of the noise I met Eshton as he had heard the same commotion and sought to investigate as well. Our investigation led us to the doorway that we had utilized to find our way onto the battlements and, upon opening the portal, we understood the source of the noise as we were greeted by the sight of flames growing in size in front of us. Despite the clear danger we were facing I calmly observed;

"She has sought to block any escape that we might utilize."

Disbelief showing in his own eyes, Eshton demanded;

"But has she not considered that, in trapping us, she has managed to trap herself as well?"

Turning to pin him with my eyes, I could not help but stare at him in disbelief as I demanded harshly;

"Eshton, John, do you not yet comprehend? In her pretensions of being mad to accomplish her schemes and feed her greed she has truly made herself mad."

Nodding, he supplied;

"And dangerous."

Searching the area around us, he became determined as he advised;

"We cannot take time to dissect her state of mind, we must hurry and find your wife and a route of escape."

We ventured in separate directions as I found my mania to find Jane becoming even more frantic. Finally, my desperation at its peak, and despite my realization of its foolhardiness, I found myself calling out in desperation;

"JANE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I realized that my frenzy was just what that she-demon had been anticipating and hoping for as she stepped out from behind one of the chimney stacks with Jane's limp and unconscious form firmly in her grasp. Despite the gravity of the situation, I could not help but notice the difference between Bertha's amazonian form and Jane's slightness as I absently wondered how I could have ever found, who had become, the bane of my existence in any way enticing. I found my thoughts brought to the current situation as I realized how securely in her grasp Jane was being held and even more concerned when she brought a dagger from behind her back to hold the blade in front of Jane's throat. Despite my attempt not to seem anxious, I could not help but plead;

"Bertha, she has nothing to do with what is between us, there is no need for you to cause her harm."

Laughing maniacally, she roared;

"NO REASON! NO REASON!"

Narrowing her dark eyes to slits, she growled;

"SHE is the reason that I have not yet accomplished my goal. Do you think that I am dimwitted? I had you to the point where I wanted you, were it not for her interference I would have been rid of you the night I set fire to your bed and I would have been freed from your presence and this horrid place. Now, I will have my revenge on the two of you AND the Rochester fortune."

Deciding to try the tact of frankness with her, I shook my head as I explained;

"No, Bertha, you will not. You are no longer Mrs. Rochester, she is and our deaths will be of no benefit to you."

I knew that her ire was even further roused as her eyes widened in hatred as she demanded in a shrill, almost possessed, voice:

"You must truly believe that I am dimwitted, Edward; I saw the ring on your whore's finger and took it from her. Wearing a wedding ring does not a wife make."

Despite the severity of the situation I could not help but find the irony of her statement as I muttered;

"As I'm certain you, of all people, must be aware."

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Eshton's quiet approach behind Bertha and sought to distract her to give him an advantage;

"Bertha, Jane is not a whore, she is my wife, my lawfully wedded wife. I had our marriage annulled so that I could marry Jane. There is nothing to be gained by what you are doing, even before I had our marriage annulled I had a will in place and your only inclusion in that was to ensure you were provided and cared for until your death."

Her eyes widened, briefly, in fury before narrowing in contemplation as she ventured;

"But if she were dead, it would all revert to me."

Seeing that she had brought the blade closer to Jane's throat, and desperate to distract her, I raised both hands in a pleading manner in my attempt to halt her intentions as I rushed to exclaim;

"BERTHA! You will accomplish nothing, our marriage was annulled as if it never existed. If you do this then the only thing you will accomplish is to see your own neck in a noose as a murderess."

Any semblance of sanity that she might have had left had certainly disappeared at the idea that her plans and schemes had all been for naught, as was evidenced by the mask of desperate frenzy that she now wore as she screamed;

"YOU LIE!"

With that, she raised the hand holding the blade to aim it at Jane's chest. I found all logic fleeing as I lunged forward in my attempt to, either, stop or intercept the weapon, and luckily, Eshton's quick thinking and reflexes proved indispensable. As I managed to place myself between Jane and the blade, Eshton grasped the arm holding the blade and managed to buy me the time needed to pry the arm, she had wrapped around Jane's person to hold her prisoner, loose, thus freeing Jane. As I tried to catch her to prevent her from falling to the rooftop under us, Bertha managed to snatch her arm from Eshton's grip and slashed out with the blade, however, as I had turned she only managed to draw a slash down my left arm. Despite the evidence of the frenzy and madness in her eyes, the sight of my blood seemed to rouse fear as well, and, the dagger still firmly in her grasp, she turned in an attempt to flee, however, her feet seemed to become entangled in her nightdress causing her to trip and fall. She seemed to struggle for a few moments before all movement stopped. Eshton rushed forward as I cautioned;

"Careful, John, she may well be trying to trick us."

Nodding he approached her form with caution and, tentatively, he grasped her arm to turn her to lie on her back before shaking his head as he observed;

"I do not believe that she is in a condition to cause any further harm, Edward; she's dead."

Turning to look I could indeed see the truth of his statement as well as the irony; the dagger that she had threatened to use on Jane's person had found its way into her own black heart. Assured that Bertha was no longer a threat, he motioned towards Jane as he demanded;

"What of your wife and what of your arm?"

Sparing a glance at the trickle of blood on my arm I shrugged nonchalantly;

"It's but a scratch."

Turning my full attention to Jane, I knelt by her as I gathered her close before trying to rouse her to wakefulness as I patted her cheek gently;

"Jane, sweetheart, open your eyes for me. Wake up now, love."

I could see that she was doing her best to comply as her eyes opened slight before lifting her hand weakly as she addressed;

"Edward?"

Taking her small hand I nodded as I brought it to my lips before assuring her;

"Yes, dearest, it's me."

I knew that she was truly frightened that I would be angry with her as if she had played accomplice in what had transpired, as she sought to assure me, although her words were slightly slurred and it was easy to see that she was still suffering the effects of the laudanum;

"I did not know, I thought it was you, she made me drink and..."

Holding her close to my chest, I shushed her fears as I ordered;

"Shh, shh, shh, now, none of that. Do not worry yourself over it, none of this is your fault."

Holding her away from me a bit, I could see that she had slipped into unconsciousness once more. Frightened, I turned to Eshton to demand;

"John, she's unconscious again."

Taking her small wrist in his hand, he held it for a few moments before placing his fingers against the side of her neck as he nodded before assuring me;

"It's as I thought, her heartbeat and pulse are strong, but, given the amount of laudanum that we suspect she was given, she can do little more than slip in and out of sleep until its effects fully wear off."

Satisfied, I lifted her in my arms as I directed;

"We need to get off of the battlements, especially given the fire that she set."

Hurrying to the doorway that we had used to access the battlements, we could see that the fire was still burning, although we heard voices and knew that the blaze was being battled. Turning to Eshton, I could only lament;

"John, she cut off our means of escape by setting that fire."

Glancing about, he suggested;

"We could try jumping and hope for the best, surely the trees..."

I could only stare at him in disbelief as I demanded;

"And how, do you propose, am I to do that? My wife is unconscious and unable to help herself at the moment, let alone jump from a battlement."

I could see by the look of intense thought in his eyes that he was pondering our situation, especially when he made his way to the edge and turned, hope brimming in his eyes as he pointed;

"There, that's our means of escape."

Following the direction in which he was pointing, I noticed the flat wagon that was used for gathering the hay once it had been cut which, at present, was piled high with the already baled grass. Shaking my head, I stated;

"That's not possible, at least not for Jane."

Frustrated, he turned to demand angrily;

"Is your wife so fragile or is it that you think that she would prefer the option of burning to death instead that makes you so reluctant?"

My anger flaring at his tone and before I could stop myself, I swore;

"No, damn you, she's with child."

In other circumstances I supposed I would have found the expression on his face truly amusing, however, given the danger that we were all in, I could only explain;

"At least, so Dr. Carter and I believe we are not yet certain."

His shock and disbelief were evident as he clarified;

"Rochester, are you telling me that your wife may well be expecting a child?"

Comprehension dawning in his eyes, he exclaimed;

"Dear Lord, she doesn't know, does she? How in heaven's name could you keep such a thing from her?"

Embarrassed by his assumption of my character I hastened to explain;

"It's not what you're thinking, Eshton. She started feeling ill almost a week ago and I sent for Dr. Carter, he believes that she is, but without the benefit of an examination, he cannot be certain himself. Given her innocence Dr. Carter suggested and I agreed that it would be best if the midwife, Mrs. Alistair were to examine her, however, the lady in question was in attendance of a premature birth and would not be available until tomorrow when Dr. Carter is scheduled to return with her."

Puzzled he spread his hands wide in a questioning manner as he demanded;

"But why keep it from her?"

Despite my sigh of resignation, I looked him in the eyes as I stood my ground on my decision as I explained;

"Because, despite the trauma, fear, and embarrassment that doing so would have caused her, she would have insisted on Dr. Carter examining her to confirm his suspicions. He and I both agreed that, given those factors, there would be no harm in our waiting a few days, especially since she would find herself more at ease with Mrs. Alistair."

Holding her closer, I shook my head as my voice softened as I confessed;

"John, I could not put her through that. She's suffered a great deal and the thought of doing that to her was one that I simply could not bear."

Nodding his understanding, his attitude changed as he began formulating various theories;

"Alright, so jumping is out of the question, the way we came is not viable and the idea of lowering ourselves to the windows below isn't feasible either."

Raking his gaze across the rooftop, he shook his head as he ventured;

"Edward, there is no option, the hay wagon it must be."

Noting its location, I couldn't help but wonder how he fathomed that as an option when it wasn't within close enough proximity to the outer wall to even reach. However, as I should have known from years of friendship with the man, he had a plan in mind. Motioning to the nearby elm, he explained;

"I can make that branch, climb down and see to the wagon. Do not worry, I have an idea."

Uncertain of the wisdom of his 'idea' I shook my head as I confessed;

"That, Eshton, is what I am afraid of."

I found myself impressed with how quickly he had managed to climb the gap of the battlement and, gauging the distance, leaned forward and leaped from the solid concrete to land firmly in the branches before hurriedly climbing down the trunk to run for help. Even in our dire situation I could not help but admire what he had just managed, however, my attention was quickly drawn back to what I held most dear as she stirred in my arms before waking briefly to advise;

"Edward, fire, she set the stairs on fire. We shall die."

Shaking my head resolutely, I affirmed;

"No, love, we shall not die, I promise."

I noticed a look cross her features that conveyed her faith in my promise as her eyes closed once more and I prayed that I had not made an empty promise to my wife. My prayer became even more fervent as I huddled over her to protect her as the sound of exploding glass could be heard from, what had been, the third-floor windows as the fire had blown the glass from the panes. My mind was racing with possible options of escape in the event that Eshton's plan wasn't feasible when I heard voices calling from below the widest gap in the battlement. rushing over I found Eshton with St. John, Richard, and John positioning the hay wagon below. I could see that several more layers of hay had been piled on it for additional cushioning as well as the fact that it had been wet down to prevent the fire from possibly spreading. I could see John hurriedly unhitching the horse that had been hastily hitched to move the wagon into place as Eshton instructed the

others in what their responsibilities were in his plan. As he looked up, he bellowed his directions;

"Rochester, all you need do is stand on the battlement casing, hold your wife close against your chest and simply fall backwards into the wagon. We will ensure that neither of you will fall off the side of the wagon."

My uncertainty of his plan rose as I questioned;

"Are you sure that this will work?"

Always honest to a fault, he shook his head before cupping his hands to his mouth to offer;

"Not completely, but there are no other means of escape."

I could not help but acknowledge the logic of his observation and, given his direction, found myself praying that his luck with experimentation would hold true. Making my way up and onto the casement, not an easy feat with my wife in my arms, despite her small size, I positioned myself as Eshton had advised as I tried rousing Jane;

"Jane, love, I need you to wake up for a moment, please."

Despite the difficulty she had in doing so, she opened her eyes and tried to focus as I ordered;

"I'm going to get us from this rooftop, but I need your help. All you need do is wrap your arms about my neck, please, sweetheart, do as I ask."

Despite her silence and drowsy state, I knew my words had penetrated her mind as she weakly lifted her arms to loop them about my neck as I patted her back encouragingly before praising;

"That's my darling girl! Now, just hold on to me as tightly as you can."

While her hold was not as tight as I wished, I was confident that it would allow me to hold her tighter to ensure that, at the very least, should we not fall into the hay wagon, I would take the brunt of the fall and she would be safe. Despite the lack of faith in the possibility of miracles that I had sustained before Jane had entered my life, I now found myself praying that Eshton's 'experiment' would be a successful one as I heard the voices from below yelling their encouragement to proceed. Taking a deep breath as I wrapped my arms tightly about Jane, I leaned backwards and allowed gravity to do the rest as I felt myself falling backward and fighting my inner instincts to try to turn or twist in any way, conscious of the injury that my wife could and would suffer should I give in to the impulse. Although it seemed an eternity as we were falling, especially given that I had closed my eyes in silent prayers, I felt the solid wood, which was thankfully cushioned by the hay, connect with my back. Glancing to each side I could see that Eshton had managed to strategically place men with blankets stretched tightly at the sides of the wagon. Breathing a sigh of relief and thankfulness, I turned to Eshton to observe;

"I see you exercised your usual habit of carefulness, and for that, I heartily thank you, John."

Before I could move, George ran towards me to advise;

"Mr. Rochester, the fire has been put out, Sir. The only damage seems to be to the third-floor tower room and that stairway. But, Sir, it seems that there was another, hidden, stairway where a fire was started too."

Nodding as I spotted Mrs. Fairfax and Dr. Carter and, who I prayed, was Mrs. Alistair, I ordered;

"We'll deal with that later, George. As you say the fire is out and anything else, aside from injuries, can be dealt with a bit later."

Gently, I rolled Jane to the side of the wagon as I hastened down before taking her in my arms before approaching Dr. Carter to hastily demand;

"Dr. Carter, please tell me that this is who I pray it is."

Nodding, he pleaded;

"Yes, Mr. Rochester, but what happened here?"

Turning, I addressed Mrs. Fairfax;

"Given everything that's taken place, I'm assuming that our bedchamber is still a shambles, what of the chamber next to it?"

Her confusion evident in her eyes, she nodded before speaking;

"Yes, Sir, but..."

Motioning towards the door I ordered;

"Good, get the bed ready; immediately."

Turning to Dr. Carter, I begged;

"Dr. Carter, I say this with no offense intended, but can we please forego any questions you may have at this moment and see to my wife?"

Glancing to Jane, as if he only now realized I was holding her, he quickly nodded as he motioned towards the door;

"Oh yes, Mr. Rochester, but all means. Forgive me, Sir."

Hurrying into the hall and up the staircase to the bedchamber, I gently placed Jane in the bed as Mrs. Alistair entered and took charge by placing her hands on her hips as she ordered;

"That will be all we shall need of your presence at the moment, Sir."

Taking in the woman's diminutive appearance, I realized that she was hardly any bigger than my wife, although most assuredly older as her graying hair and the slight lines of her face attested. I found myself staring at her in disbelief as I stammered;

"But, she might wake up and..."

Turning me towards the doorway she shushed any argument as she explained;

"That is why Mrs. Fairfax shall stay with us. Once I've finished my examination, she and I will make the poor dear more comfortable and THEN you may see your wife."

Nodding towards my arm, which in all of the confusion had been forgotten, she suggested;

"Besides, Dr. Carter needs to see about that wound on your arm."

Seeing the doubt and concern on my face she offered me a motherly look before patting my shoulder in sympathy as she offered;

"Mr. Rochester, I've been a midwife since before your birth, in fact, I was present for your birth. Now you are alive and well, I promise I will take good care of your wife."

Although I felt reassured by her words, it was still with hesitancy that I followed Dr. Carter from the chamber as we made our way to my study so that he could attend to my wound. I was not surprised to find St. John, Richard, and Eshton awaiting me, nor was I surprised when Eshton handed me a glass filled with a bracing amount of brandy. Removing my shirt as Dr. Carter advised, I sat at my desk as he saw to my wound, even the slight burn I felt as he cleansed the wound before stitching it up and dressing it felt dimmed as all that had taken place fully settled in my mind. The first to break the silence was Richard as he asked in a quiet, hesitant voice;

"Edward is she...?"

Before I could consider the best way to address his inquiry, Eshton supplied;

"I'm sorry, Mason, but yes, she is dead. She tried to bury her blade in Mrs. Rochester's heart and, fortunately, Edward and I were able to stop her, but not before Edward received the wound that Dr. Carter is so capably stitching at the moment. She tried to turn and flee, but she tripped and fell on the dagger herself."

I could see that he was wrestling with his grief over her death, but also his relief that she could cause no more harm to anyone. Finally, he raised his head before offering;

"Edward, I am truly sorry. I had no idea of any of this until after Father's death, had I known that it was all some type of scheme, I would have told you from the start."

Accepting his apology, I nodded as I sought to offer comfort;

"Richard, you had no idea, when you did learn you sought to warn me. None of this is your fault, she had all of us deceived. In the end, she deceived herself and she paid the ultimate price, I just thank God that she did not succeed in her plans."

Before more could be said, George and John knocked on the door before entering to explain;

"Sir, the fires have been completely put out and there is no chance that they will re-light. It seems that there was a forgotten staircase that was hidden behind a large tapestry at the far end of the hall which led to the battlements. I would guess that was how she was managing to come and go as she was, it would seem she was able to walk upon her window ledge to a casement and move about from there."

I could only shake my head as that particular mystery had been solved as I questioned;

"Are the rooms on the second floor able to be safely occupied, without having to breathe in the smell of smoke?"

Nodding, John explained;

"Aye, Sir. We've opened the windows and left the door at the top of the hidden stairway open, I'm afraid though that the third-floor tower would need to be completely rebuilt, Sir. The stone is sound enough but the inside of the room itself appears destroyed."

Leaning back as Dr. Carter finished with his last stitch, I let the last of the brandy in my glass slide down my throat as I nodded before offering;

"Good! I want that entrance blocked and that section can rot for all I care. We'll repair the smaller stairway so that we have access to the battlements should we need it."

Realizing that my shirt had, decidedly, been ruined, I requested;

"George, would you please get me a clean shirt and ask Leah to gather what help she needs to see about having my and Mrs. Rochester's bedchamber set to rights."

Offering a slight bow, he left to see to my orders as St. John inquired;

"Edward, what of Jane, how is she?"

Taking a deep breath, I explained;

"She is with Mrs. Alistair and Mrs. Fairfax, they are seeing to her at the moment. Bertha gave her a large dose, mind you after the small dose that I had given her, of laudanum, that is how she managed to get her up to the roof without a fight because she was unable to do so in such a condition. As far as any other news, that I will not know until Mrs. Alistair finishes her examination."

George chose that moment to return and hand me a shirt as he advised;

"Sir, I ran into Mrs. Fairfax as I was getting your shirt and she said to let you know that Mrs. Alistair has said that you may come up if you wish."

The thought that I was about to learn of my possible impending fatherhood saw me hurrying to don my shirt as Eshton and I shared a knowing look between us that found him offering a hearty laugh as he warned;

"Careful, Rochester,

it would certainly be a shame if you survived what you did earlier, only to trip in your haste to see if your and Dr. Carter's theory is correct."

Sparing him a scathing glance I rushed from the study to climb the stairs, two at a time, to hurry into the chamber. I could see that Mrs. Alistair and Mrs. Fairfax had bathed and dressed Jane in a fresh nightdress as I entered the room. Turning at my entrance, Mrs. Alistair motioned towards the chair as she ordered brusquely;

"Sit and let us talk."

Complying I demanded;

"Well?"

Her face took on a look of disbelief as she retorted;

"Well, what? Well indeed. She's a perfectly healthy young woman with an, obviously, adoring husband, so are you really surprised to learn that you're going to be a father?"

Despite the prior knowledge that it was a possibility, I felt a jolt of shock take hold of me as I asked in a voice full of reverence;

"Father? Then Jane is..."

Nodding, as she clasped her hands, she offered a smile of genuine happiness as she confirmed;

"With child, yes. I would say that she is about one or two months along, poor thing, Mrs. Fairfax told me how ill she has been, but you need not worry, many first time mothers tend to suffer from bouts of dizziness in the first couple of months or so and the nausea is quite normal and it will pass. But, I do not agree with giving her laudanum in her condition, give her ginger tea or water with some ginger in it, even a bit of wine or sherry is preferable."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she admonished;

"And if you would please, Sir, I would prefer that my mothers avoid rooftops and jumping into hay wagons. I don't recommend that for a healthy baby."

Glaring at the woman in sarcasm, I quipped;

"I can assure you, madam, that if another route of exit had been open to my wife and I that we would not have done so earlier."

Studying Jane's sleeping face for a moment, I asked, somewhat fearful;

"What of now? Will she be alright from the laudanum that she ingested tonight?"

Nodding, she offered;

"Mrs. Fairfax explained how it was that she had taken in so much earlier and I've examined her thoroughly, and all of her signs are strong. She'll simply sleep off the effects, but I have to warn you, from what I've seen of laudanum, she may have some strange dreams until it is passed through her system. But she should be fine, all in all, I would say that, by this time next year, you shall be bouncing a happy, healthy baby on your knee, Sir."

Rising, I could not help but smile as I hugged the old woman to me in happiness before offering;

"Thank you,"

Nodding, she turned to leave but, seeming to remember something, she placed her hand on my arm as she explained;

"One other thing, Mr. Rochester, she did not wake up while I was examining her or while we were seeing to her comfort, that being the case, I've had no opportunity to tell her. Dr. Carter explained the situation to me and I think that it best if she learns of her condition from you."

Hearing a noise from the next room, I offered;

"Come, I'll walk you down, just give me a moment."

Stepping into the master bedchamber and seeing Leah, Sophie and Mrs. Fairfax working on the clutter, I turned to Sophie;

"Sophie, would you mind sitting with Miss Jane, in case she awakes, while I see to our guests?"

Offering a slight shake of her head, she hurried to do as I had requested as I led Mrs. Alistair downstairs to join the others, including Dr. Carter in the study. As we entered, both, Dr. Carter and Eshton cast me a questioning glance, which I silently answered with a brief nod of my head. Ever the professional the physician offered;

"Mr. Rochester, I shall return in a few days to check your wound and I am assuming that you wish Mrs. Alistair to accompany me?"

Nodding, I confirmed;

"Yes, Dr. Carter, I think that would be an excellent idea."

Motioning to George, I offered;

"George shall see you out and I look forward to your next visit."

Once the door had closed behind them, Eshton approached to ask quietly;

"I assume that you've had a bit of good news?"

Chuckling slightly I clarified;

"I would say it's a good deal better than 'good', my friend. It's news near and dear to my heart and even more so because of the one who helped make it a reality."

Glancing over my shoulder to Richard and St. John, I explained in a hushed tone as I pleaded;

"But I think it should remain between us as the mother might wish the knowledge before the entire household."

Nodding his understanding, he made his way to the settee as I addressed St. John and Richard;

"Gentlemen, I truly thank you for everything that you have done and, most importantly for your aid in saving Jane and myself. However, it has been a long day and after everything, I find I'm tired and wish to retire, you are all welcomed and rooms have been prepared, so treat Thornfield as your own homes and I shall see you in the morning."

With that, I hurried up the stairs and stopped by my bedchamber to see about the progress in setting the room to rights. Finding it almost restored, I advised Mrs. Fairfax;

"Mrs. Fairfax, thank you for everything, but I find that I'm tired and wish to retire, whatever is yet to be done can be accomplished on the morrow. I'll be sharing the chamber next door with Miss Jane and please leave word that we are not to be woken unless it's an emergency in the morning."

Offering a slight curtsy, she acknowledged;

"Very good, Sir."

Turning and making certain that she could not be heard, she ventured;

"And, Sir. Congratulations."

Chuckling slightly, I could not help but smile as I patted the old woman's shoulder;

"Thank you, Mrs. Fairfax."

Entering the room that Jane and I would occupy for the night, I dismissed Sophie before closing the door. I was about to bolt it when the thought occurred to me that, for the first time in over fifteen years, I did not need to bar my door before seeking sleep for fear of violence. Consciously, I left the bolt unsecured as I prepared to climb into bed next to my wife. As I began to remove my boots, my eyes fell upon my left hand and I realized that I had slid Jane's wedding ring upon its little finger for fear of losing it until I could see it returned to who and to where it belonged. I couldn't help but find amusement in the fact that I had only been able to get the ring as far as the middle of my little finger, just below the first knuckle, and even now was struggling to remove it. Finally, after removing the golden band, I took Jane's left hand and slid the ring back where it truly belonged before placing a light kiss on her hand as I placed it back on her chest. I finished undressing and slid between the covers to take my wife in my arms as I placed a tender kiss on her forehead as I vowed;

"I am so thankful, my darling, that you are unhurt."

Then, allowing myself a small smile of joy, I placed my hand over her stomach as I whispered in her ear;

"And thank you, my love, for the gift that you are giving me."

Holding her thus, I closed my eyes and found that I was able to fall asleep, for the first time that I could ever remember, without a nagging fear or concern haunting the back of my mind. My sleep, however, was interrupted as I awoke with a start as Jane sat up in bed, screaming from a nightmare. Taking her in my arms, I held her close as I sought to wake her;

"Jane, sweetheart, it's alright, I promise. You are safe and we need have no fear of Bertha again, I promise you, my darling."

Her screaming stopped but I knew that she was having to allow my words to fully sink into her comprehension as her chest heaved with the effort of controlling her fear as well as the desperate grip which she used to hold my hand and arm. Looking into my eyes, I could see the frantic fear ease as she searched and found the truth of what I had told her before letting a deep sigh of relief escape her lips before raising her left hand before her eyes. Understanding her concern, I held her closer as I comforted her;

"I found your wedding ring and put it back where it belonged, and you are quite safe, my love. We need never worry about Bertha again."

Even in the darkness of our chamber, I could see the confusion in her eyes as I offered;

"I know that you have a great many questions but, for tonight, I am only answering the basic ones and I will tell you the details tomorrow. Bertha is dead, she ended up being the victim of her own plots and schemes. The hall is safe, the fires were put out and no damage was done, save that to the third-floor tower and staircases and everyone is safe and sound and fine."

Glancing about the room, she cleared her throat before asking;

"Why are we in this room?"

Lighting a candle, I explained;

"Because our chamber is still a bit in shambles and I thought that this was the best option for tonight."

Seeing that she was having a difficult time swallowing as well as trying to wet her dry lips, I offered;

"Would you like some water?"

The memory clear on her face, she nodded as she expressed;

"Yes, but only if you're the one getting it for me."

Pouring her a glass I handed it to her and let her take a deep drink before taking the glass as she asked;

"Must I take any more laudanum?"

Seeing my window of opportunity, I lowered myself to sit on the bed next to her so that I faced her as I set her glass on the bedside table before stating;

"Jane, love, you will not be taking any more laudanum for quite some time. Mrs. Alistair does not approve of it."

Her face a mask of puzzled confusion, I wasn't shocked when she demanded;

"Edward, who is Mrs. Alistair and why would she have a say in what is or isn't appropriate for me to take?"

Clearing my throat, I took both of her hands

in mine as I sought to explain, unable to prevent the smile that found its way to my face as I did so;

"Mrs. Alistair, my darling, is the midwife who will be caring for you and delivering our firstborn child, who shall be here by the end of next Spring or the first part of next Summer."

I found myself worried as she stared at me, wide-eyed in disbelief as she asked in a whisper-quiet voice full of shock;

"Is that why I have been feeling so ill?"

At my silent nod, she continued;

"Are you saying that I'm...?"

Nodding, I could not help but smile as I squeezed her hands lovingly;

"With child. Yes, Mrs. Rochester, by this time next year we shall be mercilessly spoiling our firstborn child."

I could not help but notice the slight, serene smile as well as the joyful gleam that lit her bright eyes, just before a hint of fear entered their depths as she frowned before demanding;

"She is really gone? She can pose no more threats to you or I?"

Pulling her hand from my grasp she placed it over her stomach as she continued;

"Or our child?"

Placing my hand over hers I shook my head;

"Jane, love, she stabbed herself in the heart and is dead. I promise that I will tell you everything that I learned tomorrow when you're more rested, but, for tonight, rest assured that she is no longer a threat to anyone."

I could see that she was pondering my words before her eyes narrowed as she reached out, having noticed the bandage on my arm as I had chosen to sleep shirtless, to touch the wound before demanding;

"What happened?"

Sighing in frustration at the idea of upsetting her, I offered;

"Sweetheart, it's little more than a scratch that Dr. Carter insisted on tending while Mrs. Alistair was attending you. I will tell you all tomorrow, I promise."

Accepting my statement at face value, she nodded her agreement as I resumed my place next to her in the bed after dousing the candle. Holding her tightly as she laid in my arms, I wasn't surprised as she asked;

"Edward?"

Turning my head slightly I responded;

"Yes, my love."

A moment went by as she asked in astonishment;

"We are REALLY going to have a baby?"

Unable to prevent the slight chuckle that escaped, I confirmed;

"So it would seem, dearest."

Even in the dark, I could feel her eyes upon me as she asked the one question that I knew without a doubt I could expect;

"Are you happy about the prospect of a child?"

Holding her closer to my side, I confirmed my position on the matter;

"Jane, my little darling, from the first moment that I saw you and knew that I loved you, I knew that, given your age, children were a definite possibility. In the past, the idea of children was not something that I particularly cared to consider because of what my own childhood had been like after my mother's passing. And, admittedly, even when the idea of having a child with you was brought to mind before our marriage, it was one that I only gave a fleeting thought to, don't misunderstand, I knew that I would love whatever children we had because of the fact that you're their mother. However, when I learned of your condition, the thought that came to mind was how very desperately I wanted to have a child with you, not because I wanted an heir, but because our child is the result of our love for each other. So, having said that, I will say this; how can I not be happy to have one of the two greatest desires of my heart fulfilled, the first having already been fulfilled when you became my wife."

I could feel her small hand touch my face as she vowed;

"Oh, Edward, my darling heart, I love you so much more than what I can ever express."

Laughing, I placed my hand over her stomach as I ventured;

"I believe that this rather speaks volumes about that fact, my love. Now, we've had more than enough excitement for today and I believe that we can both do with a bit of rest."

At that, I settled her closer as we fell asleep, holding onto one another in our mutual love and joy for our good fortune. 


	13. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**NOTE: This is told from the objective point of view, neither in Jane nor Edward's point of view but more as an observer. I hope that my readers enjoyed my take on a different ending for Jane Eyre. This is my absolute favorite story and, what I consider, one of the greatest examples of what true love should be like. The only other story that comes close to that, for me at least, is Beauty and the Beast. Please feel free to tell me your thoughts on my take and thank you for reading my story. **

Eshton sat on the settee in Edward's study, watching in amusement as the man paced nervously back and forth. Finally, he rose and crossed to the side table to pour a liberal amount of brandy in a glass before approaching his friend to press the drink into his hand as he admonished;

"For the love of God, Edward, sit and relax. Tell me, have you had any news of Mason or of Rivers?"

Taking a liberal drink from the glass, Edward nodded as he explained;

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Jane received a letter only last week that St. John is doing wonderful in the Indies as a missionary. His sisters, Mary and Dianna, who you met earlier, are also thrilled by the fact, especially given that his original plan was to journey to India to become a missionary. Not to mention that since Jane and her cousins agreed to make Mason a partner in their uncle's wine merchant business in exchange for his managing it for them, the profits allow him to accomplish many more projects and tasks than what he had thought possible."

Studying the liquid in his glass, Eshton asked;

"And what of his own demons, how is he dealing with it all?"

Setting his glass on his desktop, Edward confessed;

"Better than what I had thought he might have. Jane's suggestion that he relocate to Madeira to better manage the wine business was a Godsend, and since they agreed to allow him ownership of their uncle's house as part of his profits, the move was an easy one, especially considering that he donated the house in Jamaica for St. John's mission. All in all, I would say that things are working out quite well, considering what we all endured."

Glancing at the mantel clock, Edward swore;

"Damn, how long do I have to wait; I should be upstairs."

Chuckling, Eshton reminded;

"You were, Edward, but Mrs. Alistair took exception to your kicking in your bedchamber door open when you heard Jane's distress. Hence, why you are down here considering that she threatened to toss you out of your bedchamber window otherwise."

His look changing to one of pleading, Edward ventured;

"But I'm the reason she is suffering as she is, I should be upstairs, offering my support and comforting her right now."

Leaning forward, Eshton offered;

"Edward, you are not at fault, you and Jane are being blessed with a miracle. It's not as if you forced this upon your wife, I've paid attention all these months and I've seen how much she has blossomed since your marriage, even during the beginning of her pregnancy when she was so ill, she glowed with happiness at the knowledge that you and she were having a child."

Relenting somewhat, Edward nodded before questioning;

"But still..."

Shaking his head in frustration, Eshton demanded;

"Edward, would you please, repeat for me EXACTLY what it was your wife said the last time you attempted to go upstairs."

Sighing in resignation, Edward quoted;

"Edward, I cannot concentrate on the task at hand if you are going to insist on continuing to distract me with your constant interruptions. Would you please, for the love of God, go to your study and entertain Eshton until Mrs. Alistair sends for you."

Offering Eshton a sarcastic look, he quipped;

"There, are you happy now?"

Before Eshton could offer more than a laugh in response to his friend's angst, they both stared at each other in disbelief as the distinct sound of a tiny wail, that of a baby, floated down from the upper floor. Edward's eyes widened in shock as Eshton smiled broadly before raising his glass;

"I do believe, my dear friend, that we should raise a glass in welcome."

Both taking a long drink from their glasses, Edward set his aside as he rose from his chair before turning to Eshton to venture;

"Mrs. Alistair be damned, I want to see my child."

Watching as his friend took the stairs two at a time, Eshton raised his glass once more before toasting;

"Congratulations, my friend, to you and your lovely wife. You both deserve all the happiness possible."

Stepping up to the chamber door, Edward stood before it with his fist raised in indecision; although he wanted desperately to see about his wife and child, he felt like an errant schoolboy disobeying his tutor's orders by not having done as Mrs. Alistair instructed. Finally, his indecision was brought to an end as the door opened and Mrs. Fairfax almost collided with him. Stopping in surprise, she placed her hands over her heart to indicate her surprise as she exclaimed;

"Oh, Mr. Rochester, Sir, I was coming to fetch you."

Stepping back, she pushed the door a bit wider as Mrs. Alistair was placing a tiny bundle in Jane's arms before turning to question;

"Well, you were chomping at the bit hard enough earlier, would you care to meet your son?"

The first thing that struck him was how beautiful his wife looked with her youthful glow and her hair left long as she held their child. Reverently, he approached the bed as Mrs. Alistair turned to Mrs. Fairfax to suggest;

"I think that we've earned ourselves a nice glass of sherry, don't you, Alice?"

With that, they left the couple in privacy as Edward sat on the bed next to his wife to study the tiny bundle in her arms. Carefully, he pulled back the blanket to reveal their son's face just as the infant opened his eyes to stare into his father's. Chuckling, he turned to Jane to observe;

"He seems to take after me, my love, poor little fellow."

Despite the loving gaze that she cast upon him, Jane lightly admonished;

"Nonsense, I'm glad that he takes after you and if he grows up to become half the man that his father is then he will be a wonderful man indeed."

Placing his hand upon her cheek, Edward gently asked;

"Was it very bad, sweetheart?"

Offering a short laugh, she quipped;

"Well I wouldn't exactly say that it was a pleasant way to pass an evening, but I would willingly do it again and much more for the same reward."

Motioning to her husband, Jane offered;

"Would you like to hold your son?"

Hesitantly, he ventured;

"Jane, love, he's so small, I might..."

Silencing his objections, she shifted the baby from her arms into his as she chastised;

"Nonsense, he is much more resilient than what you think."

Offering her husband a loving smile, she remarked;

"He is after all a Rochester."

Holding his son, Edward could not help but smile at the tiny bundle he was holding as he ventured;

"He is also an Eyre as well you know, my darling wife."

Studying the tiny face, he looked into his wife's eyes to question;

"Speaking of which, what should we name our little miracle?"

Questioningly, Jane ventured;

"I would have thought you would have wanted to name him after yourself."

Shaking his head, Edward explained;

"Perhaps as his middle name, but he will be allowed to grow into his own person without the expectation of living up to anyone else's ideas of who or what he should be, other than a happy and decent person."

Looking into his wife's eyes, he questioned;

"What would YOU like to name OUR son?"

Reaching out to brush her finger lightly over their child's cheek, she sighed before a smile crossed her features as she met her husband's gaze;

"I would like to name him Jacob Edward Rochester. Jacob was my father's name and I can think of no better legacy for our son than to name him after the two most important men in my life."

Placing the baby back in his mother's arms, Edward leaned forward and gently kissed his wife before stating;

"I want you to close your eyes, my love."

Eyeing him somewhat suspiciously, Jane sighed in resignation as she did as requested as he pulled a small jewel box from his pocket before lifting the lid to reveal a beautiful ruby and diamond ring as he ordered;

"Open your eyes."

As she opened her eyes, Jane gasped in shock and delight as she stared into her husband's eyes to ask;

"It's beautiful, but why?"

Unable to prevent his mirth, Edward chuckled as he took the ring from the box before taking her left hand and sliding the ring into place behind her wedding ring as he explained;

"I understand that the ruby is the stone for the month of July, which is when our child was born."

Glancing at the ring lovingly, she grasped her husband's hand before offering;

"You know, you are a most stubborn man, Edward Fairfax Rochester. How can I possibly argue with accepting a precious jewel when you present it in such a way and with such an explanation."

Nodding, he agreed;

"Which is why I did so, my little darling."

Noticing the look of fatigue on her face, Edward took their son from her arms as he placed the infant in the nearby cradle before suggesting;

"Now, you, my love, I think should get some rest. It's not every day that you give birth to our first child."

Seeing the question in her eyes, he nodded;

"I will be right here."

Seeming satisfied as he kissed her tenderly, he watched as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as he sat in the chair near their bed and their son's cradle, watching as the two loves of his life slept peacefully. He couldn't help but marvel at just how vastly different his life seemed now from the way it had been more than a year and a half before when he had found himself thrown from his horse and shocked to learn that such an animal had been spooked by someone so small. Little did he know that someone who had described herself as plain, poor, obscure and little would prove to be such a beautiful, rich, vibrant and complete part of his life, in fact, would prove to be his life. He realized just how grateful he was to his wife for, not only the gift of their child but for the gift of restoring his faith and hope as well as the happiness that she brought to his life. And for this, he was truly grateful.


End file.
